True Blam
by Blame Blam
Summary: Here are all my Oneshots that I published on Tumblr in no particular order. Not all of them are rated M.
1. Baby it's you

**Baby It's You**

_Uh oh, many, many, many, nights go by  
I sit alone at home and I cry over you  
What can I do?_

_Can't help myself  
Cause baby it's you  
Baby it's you_

Sam repeated the chorus a few times, spun around and immediately made eye contact with Blaine again, pointing at him. Blaine nodded on the beat. It was a great song and damn, Sam could sing! Everybody in Glee club stared at him in fascination. Blaine chuckled as he saw their faces and focused on Sam again.

_Don't want nobody, nobody  
'Cause baby it's you  
Baby it's you._

Sam finished with a knee-fall, pointing at Blaine again who immediately started applauding.

"Wow, Sam, that was great!" After a few moments he realised he was the only one applauding and he looked at the others. They were looking from Sam to him in amazement. Apparently Sam's song had left them speechless. Blaine shook his head and chuckled. He met Sam's eyes again as the blond got up.

"Any thoughts?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, it was so great, Sam! Wow!"

"And?"

"And… so fantastic!"

"Uh." Sam eventually looked to the others. Blaine nodded to Marley, who sat next to him with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Guys, you can say how great you thought Sam's song was, don't be shy", Blaine encouraged them. Now Mr Schue got up and put his hands together.

"It truly was a great song, Sam", he said.

"Yeah, okay." Sam seemed disappointed when he came back to his chair. Blaine leaned to him.

"Hey, they just didn't say anything because you made them speechless", he assured his best friend while patting his hand. Sam took his hand with both of his and held it.

"And you really don't have anything else to say about it?" he asked.

"Sam, I really mean it when I say it was great. You have such a beautiful voice." Blaine smiled and waited a few moments before he pulled his hand back. He knew Sam meant it in a friendly way and had probably forgotten what they had talked about a few weeks ago but fact remained that holding hands with Sam wasn't good for Blaine's body. He got all hot and nervous and couldn't breathe. He had a crush on his best friend and it just wouldn't go away. But apart from that Blaine had it under control.

"Hey, tonight we're watching a movie, right?" Sam asked. Mr Schue was talking and Blaine wanted to listen so he agreed. Only a few minutes later did he realise what Sam had asked and he turned to the blond.

"Sam, it's a school night!"

"I know. But I want to. We can start early, okay?" Sam reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"But… homework?"

Now Sam intertwined their fingers while his thumb slowly stroked over Blaine's skin. It was very, very distracting. Blaine cleared his throat and nodded to whatever Sam just had said. Except that it sounded like "It can wait" so Blaine looked at his friend again.

"No, Sam, homework is important!" He pulled back his hand once again.

"Alright, then we'll do it right before the movie!"

"What about my clubs after school?"

Sam leaned to Blaine's ear. "Cancel them. I want to be alone with you all afternoon long."

Blaine mysteriously had to clear his throat again and he had to concentrate really hard to not get hard. Oh the irony. It wasn't that he was the guy who got boners very fast but with Sam, well, lately things haven't exactly been smooth when it came to sexual thoughts. Blaine really tried to suppress them all and not act on them even when he was alone but… Sam didn't really help. Maybe Blaine should tell him to back off a little…? Nah. He would get used to it soon. Blaine was good in appearing all neat and PG-rated when in truth his insides were burning with desire. He could do it.

Later Blaine came to Sam's house, highly unaware of the tortures awaiting him. It started as soon as he walked into Sam's room because the blond was half-naked. Strange enough that they hadn't run into each other changing before. Blaine retreated and closed the door again.

"I'm sorry!" he called

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Sam pulled the door open. Still in his boxers, okay. Blaine stared at his chest.

"You're, uh, shirtless."

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Sure. Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'll show you. Come!" Sam took Blaine's hand once again and pulled him into the room.

"I was just practising some white chocolate moves."

"Why?"

Sam seated Blaine on the bed and went to his MP3 player where he pressed a few buttons.

"Because I can."

"That's not, uhm, but you will never have to strip again so…?"

"What if I want to?"

While Sam demonstrated a body roll a slow song started playing. Actually a song that could be classified as porn soundtrack. Slow and provoking.

"Uhh…" Blaine put his bag on the ground and decided to be a good friend and watch the show. Good Lord, Sam's boxers looked really tight. Blaine swallowed. He wasn't that guy, he wasn't, he… oh God, if he could just bury his face in Sam's crotch like _now_, that would be nice. The way Sam moved wasn't PG-rated at all. Blaine's body temperature went higher and higher. What was going on? This wasn't homework. He was here to do homework!

Right. Blaine bent to his bag and got out a textbook.

"So, I'm sure you didn't start the homework yet?" he said. "Dancing is fun, I know, but homework is important. Yeah." Blaine cleared his throat and browsed through the book until the music finally stopped. When Sam said down next to him he wore a shirt and jeans now. Good.

"Can we start with biology?" he asked.

"We don't have homework for that class."

"Yes, we do. The teacher said we should think about the chemistry of love."

"No, she didn't. You have to stop day dreaming in class", Blaine said.

"Love is such a mysterious thing, right? One day you're like whoa, this dude is such a good friend and the next you're, like, oh my God! I want to kiss him."

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Things like that happen. Now."

"But does it happen to straight people? What I'm talking about is, do you think one can turn gay for a special friend?"

"Probably. I really don't know, okay? Can we focus on school stuff?" Blaine was getting impatient. No sexual topic right now, please.

"I think it is possible. I think it happens every day even to people who thought they were straight."

"Great. Okay, we have to read this text and write an essay…"

Finally Sam let it go. He more or less focused on his homework so Blaine could do his own. It calmed him down, too. Next time he would think of homework whenever he needed a buzz kill.

"I'm done! Now I want pizza and ice cream!" Sam jumped up after half an hour already and pulled out his phone. Blaine didn't have the nerve to check his homework – most likely _not_ done after thirty minutes – because Sam was stilly fidgety and actually started pacing the room as he ordered food. When he was ready he came to the bed again, pushed his books and notebooks down with one gesture and crawled next to Blaine, where he remained really close… distractingly close. Blaine cleared his throat once again and focused on breathing normally.

"Sam, what the hell is going on with you today?" Blaine tried to push his friend away.

"Kiss me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Have you taken drugs?"

"I thought you liked me."

"Sam, please." Blaine didn't know what was going on. Blood whooshed in his ears and he was sure he had made up Sam's words. Why would Sam say something like that? Yeah, no, now Blaine was gone completely crazy.

Sam moved away. Blaine got to finish his homework and when he had dotted the last i he realised Sam had been silent for a pretty long time. That wasn't good. Maybe Blaine should try to find out what was going on with him.

When Blaine turned to his friend who lay on the bed now he almost got a heart attack. Sam was crying! There were some teardrops rolling down his cheeks. Blaine put away his notebook and crawled to Sam.

"What is going on, Sam?" he whispered while he wiped away the tears. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. The worst thing that can happen to someone", Sam answered equally quiet. "I'm unhappily in love."

"Oh Sam… I'm sorry. Come here." Blaine got closer and laid an arm around his friend. It was meant to comfort so it should not get him excited. But truth was Blaine's heart once again started pouting wildly. Damn, he was such a bad friend.

"No." Sam turned away. "I ruined the afternoon. The whole day. I totally ruined your life."

Despite the heaviness of the situation Blaine had to laugh. "What? You haven't ruined anything, Sam, and certainly not my life. Come here, let me hug you."

"No!" Now Sam jumped up and pointed at Blaine. "You can't do that! I get it that you don't want anymore so don't be all touchy-feely now."

"Sam, I don't understand a word of what you're saying", Blaine admitted. "Since when don't you like hugs?"

"Since they're pitiful and meant as comfort."

"Well, what comfort do you want then?"

Blaine propped himself on his elbows while Sam sat again and looked down at him.

"None. I want to suffer alone."

"Oh, come on!"

"You're not helping me."

"I am trying to!"

"Can we watch a horror movie today? I feel like watching people get slain."

"I really think we should talk first. It doesn't get better if you project your pain onto movies."

"Oh, yeah, it does. Watch me."

Sam wanted to get up but Blaine quickly grabbed his hand and held him back.

"Come on, Sam. You know my hugs are magical, don't you?"

"Of course I know." Sam stared into the air and after a few moments he lay down again. They were face to face and Sam's beautiful green sparkling eyes looked so full of pain Blaine just wanted to make things good for him. He did as promised and hugged him. Sam sighed and relaxed a bit. Then he returned the hug and glided closer to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"My damn timing", he mumbled. "You smell good."

"Thank you."

"Maaan." Sam leaned back and looked at Blaine again. "We would have been so perfect!"

"We _are_ perfect, Sam."

"As a couple, I mean."

Blaine laughed though he didn't know what kind of joke that was supposed to be. Sam knew about his crush so teasing it was just mean.

"I don't know. Our friendship is great but romance could maybe destroy us? But as I said, I will not let that happen", Blaine clarified. "Please, let's talk about you, okay?"

Sam frowned. "Romance would not destroy us, Blaine. Is that the reason you don't want to? Because we could make it work, I swear!"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. He had the feeling as if he had missed something important. But it was probably just Sam being Sam so he shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe we could. Who knows? Now, are you feeling better? Huh?" He stroked over Sam's soft cheek. Of course they could make it work. Of course they would be perfect as a couple. If even Sam saw it then why weren't they a couple yet?

"Are you saying… you wanna try it?" Sam said. "Not only to comfort me, okay, Blaine, you can be brutally honest."

"Try what?"

Sam stared at him. "What?"

Blaine smiled but somehow Sam didn't release his disbelieving gaze.

"But you know that I sang that song to you today, right?"

"Huh?"

"In Glee club. I was telling you about my feelings."

"What?"

Sam lifted his head and his eyebrows, too. Blaine hinted a wag and the suppressed butterflies in his stomach started to hurt. They hurt even more when Sam moved closer to him.

"I'm going to kiss you now", he whispered.

Blaine didn't know what to say. As always when the topics romance and Sam mixed together his brain simply shut down. He didn't want to hear from it. But then Sam's hot large lips clang to his own and the reality of it rushed through Blaine's body as if a dam was broken. It made him dizzy and he was sure to pass out but the moment passed and he was still here and Sam was still kissing him. Blaine's hand moved to Sam's neck and he sucked on his friend's lips, all of it without ever having planned to. But he couldn't stop it. It was like eating a really delicious pizza after having sworn to eat healthy; you just couldn't control yourself. And you deserved it, anyway.

After some moments during that Blaine had no intent of ever stopping Sam rolled onto him. Blaine gladly lay back and felt his friend all over him, every place where they touched tingling like crazy. They kissed for a few more moments until Sam eventually pulled away with a smack.

"You're such an idiot", he said.

"What is happening?"

Sam grinned and kissed Blaine's lips again. "This is happening." Another kiss. "Do you like it?"

"Sam…" Oh what the fuck. Sam could explain it to him later. Right now Blaine wasn't in the mood to ask questions and be reasonable.

"I do like it. Do it again?"

He did. Was this really happening, no dream? Blaine got to kiss Sam?

"So you still want to do me", Sam mumbled between kisses.

"What?"

"Blaine, I can literally feel every part of your body and your hips don't lie."

Blaine felt himself blushing. "Sam, don't… don't… what is going on exactly?"

"I love you, what else?"

"Yeah, what else", Blaine mumbled when Sam went for his lips again. But okay. Okay. Right. Blaine relaxed into the kiss. Sam's lips were as soft and tasty as they looked like. He threw his arms around the blonde's body to hold him where he was but Sam didn't make any attempt to go away. Everything around them disappeared. The world was a huge happy place, and Blaine's body was stroked by waves of pleasure. He had dreamt about this situation; had needed it for so long. Too long.

When the kiss faded Blaine kept his eyes closed and moaned under the pressure of Sam lying on him. It was a good pressure. He was not allowed to go away. The delicious lips wandered over Blaine's cheek and to his ear.

"Do you love me, too?"

Blaine chuckled. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sam.

"Would I be making out with you if not?"

"Who knows? I'm a hot guy and you are into dudes so maybe it's all fun for you."

"Sam." Blaine put his hand on Sam's head and gently stroked his thumb over his ear. "I…"

Oh my God, he could not say those three words already. Were they even a couple now?

"…told you I like you some time ago and it hasn't gone away. If anything it has intensified."

"So you love me?"

Sam looked to earnest while he waited for an answer, biting his lower lip. Blaine leaned forward and used his mouth to lure it away from the teeth. When that was done he mumbled "Yes. I do" against Sam's mouth.

"Say it, then."

Blaine moaned and let his head fall on the bed. Sam rolled down from him but stayed at his side, one hand lying on Blaine's chest. His fingers tapped nervously on it.

"Can we talk about… what is going on?" Blaine asked.

"I told you. I love you."

Blaine didn't know what to say. It sounded so simple when Sam said it. But it wasn't. They had been friends all this time and it would take some work becoming a couple. You didn't just wake up one day and go from best friends to boyfriends. For months now Blaine had told himself it was a silly crush that he had to overcome and that he and Sam wouldn't work out anyway.

Sam took back his hand. "Of course I don't want to pressure you into anything. It's okay."

Before Blaine knew what was happening Sam had sat up and drove his hands over his face. The doorbell rand and he jumped up.

"It's the pizza! I'm gonna get it."

"Don't forget the money, Sam."

"Oh, yeah!"

Sam jumped to his bag to get his wallet and then hurried out. Suddenly alone Blaine lay down again and looked at the ceiling. His lips were tickling and he was aroused. But still it felt as if it had been a dream. Sam loved him? Sam loved him! Even while not knowing the details or anything Blaine couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Sam loved him!

"Pizza! Uh, hot." Sam came back and quickly placed the pizza boxes on his desk, then he wiped his hands on his jeans. Blaine got up from the bed and went to the desk.

"You ordered one for me, too", he said. Sam sent him a doubtful look.

"When do I ever not?"

"No, it's just…" Blaine shrugged. "Thank you."

Sam stopped the opening of the box to look up at Blaine. "It's okay, really."

Blaine nodded. He took his box and sat down on the bed while Sam switched on the TV and asked him what movie he wanted to watch. It was like any other night at the Evan's but everything was different now. Blaine knew it was his turn to say something about them now. He could explain to Sam that he loved him without using those actual words. Or… or he could just say it. It was Sam after all, and it was true.

Sam behaved as if nothing had happened. Blaine waited until they had finished their pizzas and the empty boxes lay disregarded on the bed. He lay down and stretched his arms to tug on Sam's sleeve. His friend followed Blaine's example. With the help of some instructions he lay down behind Blaine and wound his arms around him. Blaine loved to feel Sam's heat behind him and all of a sudden he couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. He laid his hand onto Sam's and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mh?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Sam's eyes got all sentimental and even a little teardrop rolled down his cheek as he nodded.

"So bad."

Blaine turned to lie on his back. He held Sam's eyes for quite some time, his mind full of thousand words that he had always wanted to say to Sam but never had been able to. Things like 'I adore you', 'I need you' and 'you're my everything' and they all tried to get out at the same time and met at the door, blocking each other from getting out. But eventually there was one sentence that did it, that crossed all borders of reason and came out.

"I love you."

Sam smiled through his tears. It was the most beautiful sight that Blaine had ever come across. He leaned up and graced his lips over Sam's cheek to catch his tears. For a moment Sam was motionless, then he turned his head and caught Blaine's lips with his mouth. Blaine got showered with many smacks.

"I love you, too. I don't know how you couldn't tell. Or how you didn't get my song message."

"If I ever had any suspicion I automatically suppressed it", Blaine said. He turned around in Sam's arms to look into his beautiful eyes. "Getting my hopes up was way too dangerous."

"Not anymore! Now it's dangerous to lower them."

"Mh, not making sense but okay." Blaine grinned and nestled his face to Sam's. Didn't matter if this was a dream or not he would enjoy every single moment. Sam was his boyfriend now and life was good.

**The end**


	2. Can I get a kiss?

**Can I get a kiss?**

Blaine knew he had thought it before and he had been wrong but this time it was different. This time Blaine didn't wish that Sam returned his feelings, this time he was sure he did. He couldn't even tell why, it was mostly small gestures and looks that had made him think it in the last months. Yes, months. They were both a bit slow, not to say incredible oblivious.

But Blaine wasn't anymore. On this Tuesday he would stop being oblivious and _do_ something. He still had to figure out the details but yes, that was the plan.

"Here. And here. Oh, and… wait…" Sam rushed to his desk to get yet another comic book. Blaine sat on his bed and randomly browsed through a novel.

"See, this one's the best. Wonder Woman and Superman meet!"

A book appeared in front of Blaine's eyes. He took it but left his eyes on Sam, who sat down next to him. The blond studied a graphic novel. Blaine's finger moved quickly over the book and his heart beat wildly. Now. Say something now.

He cleared his throat and Sam looked up.

"I was wondering… uhm… if maybe… Can I get a kiss?"

Oh my God. He said it. Wow. And Sam didn't even look surprised or thrown off. He just rolled his eyes.

"I can't keep anything a secret from you, can I?"

Blaine grinned. "Nope."

Sam moved and Blaine closed his eyes in advance and pursed his lips.

"I wanted to wait till Friday but…"

Blaine felt the matrass moving and willed himself to let his eyes closed. Sam didn't say anything for a few moments and then something crackled. It irritated Blaine but before he could change his position Sam said: "Okay. Here."

So Blaine stayed and waited. After a moment something touched his lips… something cold and smooth. He reflexively opened them and his eyes. Sam's face was far away and he actually held a Hershey chocolate kiss to Blaine's mouth. Well, pushed it in now that Blaine had loosened up his lips.

Sam waggled his eyebrows. "It's good, right? My Mum sent them to me. It's a new edition or something."

"Uhm." Blaine chewed and nodded. Wow, this had gone a complete different way than expected.

Sam put the chocolate on the bed between them and went back to his comics.

Well. Maybe Blaine would ask again tomorrow when no chocolate was around.

* * *

The next opportunity came when they were in the choir room. They were early for Glee club so no one else was here. Not that Blaine would mind being seen kissing Sam, and he even figured no one would be surprised. But privacy for their first kiss was nice and as far Blaine knew no pralines were around.

Sam was examining the drums and Blaine had strummed on the piano. He stopped it now and turned his attention to Sam.

"Hey. You know yesterday when I was asking for a kiss…"

Sam put the drum sticks back and came to the piano. He jumped on it, dangled his legs and looked at Blaine.

"Yeah. You only ate one, why? You're not fat or anything."

"No, what I mean to say is… Sam, come here."

Blaine slid to the very end of the piano bench and patted next to him. Sam shrugged, glided down and sat next to him. Blaine held his eyes for a few intense seconds.

"Can I get a _kiss_?"

Sam's look didn't change but he nodded.

"Yeah, I guessed you couldn't resist for very long."

Blaine started to smile – but it faded away when Sam pulled a Hershey kiss out of his pocket and grinned. He unwrapped it and held it up. When Blaine just stared Sam put it to Blaine's mouth so he simply opened it again. While he took in the chocolate Sam gazed at his lips and let his fingers linger a few moments until he snapped out of it and pushed random buttons on the keyboard.

The first Glee members strolled in laughingly and the moment was gone. Blaine sighed and swore to himself to formulate his request differently the next time.

* * *

They were playing Halo in sincere silence when Sam out of the blue asked: "Do you want a kiss?"

Blaine was so baffled he let his character die while he looked at Sam. The blond probably meant the chocolate, yes, but… maybe not?

"I'm always up for kisses from you, Sam."

Sam smiled while still looking at the screen. Then he paused the game and got up. When he sat down again he laid the box of Hershey's between them.

"Suit yourself, bro."

"I'd rather have it if you give me… a kiss."

Oh man, could he be more obvious? How could Sam still not get it? Because the blond put out a Hershey, unwrapped it and casually held it up for Blaine to get it.

Blaine leaned forward and closed his mouth around the chocolate and Sam's fingers. He shortly brushed his tongue against the salty skin and pulled back with pleasure, eyes directed at Sam. The blond gulped while looking at his hand and then traced Blaine's mouth with his eyes.

Blaine ate the chocolate as fast as he could and asked: "Do _you_ want a kiss now?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Sure."

"A Hershey or one from my lips?"

Finally Sam's eyes flew to Blaine's.

"What?"

"Sam, you're really cute when you're all innocent and oblivious but… I never asked for chocolate in the last days."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. Really, Sam?

"I mean, uhm, you said you wanted… The day I got the Hershey's so…"

"I didn't know you had them."

"Oh."

Sam's eyes flew around the room, to Blaine, to the TV, to Blaine.

"You want to kiss _me_?"

Blaine shrugged. "If you don't mind."

"No. I totally don't mind. At all."

"Great."

"So, uhm…" Sam pushed the chocolate box aside and moved closer to Blaine. He laid his hand on Blaine's knee, then took it back. Finally he decided to lay it on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled at Sam's obvious nervousness and before he could even close his eyes Sam pressed a quick sparkling peck against his lips and moved back.

"There. It wasn't bad, right?"

Blaine smiled. "No."

"Cool. Yeah."

Sam took his hand back and breathed in. "Uhm… are you hungry or…?"

"Oh, I'm hungry", Blaine said. He took Sam's hand to keep him from moving away. Then he put his other hand on Sam's neck and pulled him closer.

"You don't mind if I snack from you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "No, just go ahead."

A short smile crawled on Blaine's lips before it vanished and he met Sam's warm mouth. This time Sam stayed and gave Blaine more satisfaction than any chocolate ever could.

**The end**


	3. Hidden Handedness

**Hidden Handedness**

Sometimes Blaine wondered why he put up with it. It wasn't like Sam didn't have a dyslexia counsellor who could help him with his homework. But Sam claimed he didn't like the school staff in general and that he had to feel good with his surroundings to be able to concentrate on homework and he'd rather be with Blaine while doing it. And who was Blaine to deny his friend the help he needed?

So on this day they had met at Blaine's house to do homework. Blaine finished quite fast and moved on to reading a comic that he hid inside his algebra book to not tempt Sam's concentration to break. It was seldom enough that he had been quite for almost half an hour now and Blaine sure wouldn't risk it.

Though of course it didn't need any distraction for Sam to eventually throw away his pen and moan "I can't do it, I can't do anything, I'm just too dumb for this world!"

"You're not", Blaine said automatically. "You're just a bit impatient. What is it about?"

"Dude, are you… Are you even doing math? Oh my God, you're totally not! Uuuuuhu!"

Sam had discovered the comic and tried to get it. Blaine leaned back and held it out of reach.

"No, Sam, first finish your homework!"

"I'm done with it! Really, Blaine, I need a break, five minutes, okay? Please?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Before he could nod or anything Sam had already jumped up and went to Blaine's book shelf.

"Just five minutes, Sam, don't get out a comic book. You should drink water, that's good for you brain."

"When my brain doesn't do what I want it to I won't spoil it with water, tsk."

Blaine sighed. "That's not really how… I'll get you some."

He got up, stretched his arms and went downstairs. It was getting dark outside already so he switched on the kitchen lights as he entered the room. He took out two glasses and filled them with water. And they sure could use a snack, so he took two apples. When he turned around to go his eyes fell on a magazine on the table that his mother must've left there. '_Psychology Today'_ with the big fat headline: '_A vicious circle of Learning Disabilities'_.

Huh. Could be interesting. Blaine grabbed it and went upstairs.

"Look what I can do, Blaine!"

"That's really great", Blaine commented on Sam doing a handstand. "I brought you water."

Sam got on his feet again and sat down next to Blaine on the bed. He drank the water in a minute and then fixated his eyes on Blaine's face. As always when Sam looked at him some tingles stirred up in Blaine's stomach. He cleared his throat and overplayed it by saying: "Homework?"

"Don't you get bored with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did, would I?"

"We always do the same stuff. Homework and watching movies. Or playing games but you lose in those so that's not nice for you, too."

Blaine shrugged. He gave Sam one of the apples and sure enough it distracted the Blonde. He ate and went back to his notebooks.

Blaine got lost for a minute in watching Sam's concentrated face, eyes directed at a textbook and his tongue licking over the green fruit. Hot waves climbed up in Blaine and made him realise that he'd better stop staring at Sam's mouth now. So he took the magazine and browsed through it until he came to the article about learning disabilities.

"Left-handers who get trained to write with their right hand during childhood can develop learning disabilities and symptoms that are categorized under the term "Attention Deficit Disorder". That includes concentration and memory problems. Learning disorders such as reading and writing difficulties (Dyslexia) and Dyscalculia fall in this category, too. Motor restlessness and impatience are part of these disorders, accompanied by a sense of inferiority. The fact that hidden left-handedness may be the cause of learning disorders and attention deficit disorders is still hardly known."

Blaine frowned and looked at Sam, who scribbled something into his notebook with his right hand. It was a usual sight, nothing anybody would look at twice and Blaine, too, had never questioned the fact that Sam was right handed. Because he was… wasn't he?

The rest of the article described the mentioned disabilities more explicitly and it wasn't something Blaine had never read before. He read the beginning again and tipped against the paper. He had to know.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That might sound silly now but… are you right or left handed?"

Sam turned his face to Blaine.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen me writing with my left hand?"

"No."

"Then why do you even ask? I'm as right handed as you are."

"Okay! Just wondering, man."

Sam snorted. He finished his apple and threw it to the bin. It landed in it, Sam pumped his fist and grinned at Blaine, who had observed everything very curiously.

"Great aim", he said.

"I know." Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"With your left hand."

Now Sam rolled his eyes and put up his history book so Blaine couldn't look at his hands anymore.

Blaine sighed. How could Sam be that uninterested in this new theory? Maybe it could help him understand himself better… but then again he didn't care too much about himself. _Accompanied by a sense of inferiority_.

Blaine let it go for the day but whenever he and Sam met in the next weeks he secretly observed his friend's hand use. He wrote and drew with his right hand, as well as he brushed teeth and used utensils like forks with it. But when it came to stuff he didn't have to apply learned techniques to he often consulted his left hand. Like eating without instruments, scrolling down his phone, gliding his finger over lines he was reading…

"This is crazy, right?"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up from Sam's finger into his eyes that looked at him expectantly.

"Are you even listening?"

"I was just…" Blaine cleared his throat. Tonight they were in Sam's room, on Sam's bed, reading a text for English together. Well, he had told Sam to read it out loud so he could practise his reading skills but somehow Blaine had stopped listening after the first few words.

"I said this Oscar Wilde guy was crazy!" Sam lay on his stomach, the book open in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, he was."

"And gay. Maybe you would've stood a chance with him if you had lived like one hundred-and-fifty years earlier."

"I don't want to get it one with someone just because they are gay. I have my morals, you know."

"But he was a cutie, look at him."

Sam delved into a black-white picture in the textbook and Blaine's eyes wandered to his hands again, those long fingers that stroked over the paper and it took a moment or two before Blaine snapped out of it.

"What? You think he's cute? He's… dead."

"Duh, Blaine, I will not jerk off thinking about him, don't be afraid."

"I'm not…" Blaine felt his cheeks getting hot like desert sand. "I don't want to know the details."

"Who do you think about?"

"_What?_"

"Come on, we're besties, we can talk about that."

Green eyes met Blaine's so open and curious he couldn't stand the look very long. He looked at his own fingers that fumbled with the blanket that he sat on.

"Actors and so on", he said.

"Do you have a crush on somebody? Like… I can never decide between Natalie Portman and Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Let's hope they never make a movie together."

"Don't change the subject!" Sam got up and sat on his knees, now even more focused on Blaine. "Who do you think of?"

"Oh my God, Sam, I can't believe… this is embarrassing."

"You can tell me."

"It's…" Blaine quickly thought about it. It was true, he thought of actors. He didn't inevitably think of Sam, it was just that his face (and his hands, maybe Blaine _should_ stop observing them) crept into his head every now and then. Mostly he started out with Chris Hemsworth or Chris Evans but the more Blaine lost control over his body the more of his thoughts wandered to Sam.

"Chris Evans."

Sam grinned. "Uh, sure you got the first name right?"

Damn, he should have mentioned Hemsworth.

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"Okay." Sam bounced up and down on the bed and then jumped up to get to his desk. Blaine breathed in with relief.

"Because I sometimes think of you, you know", Sam said by the by as he arranged some papers.

Blaine wasn't sure he had heard right so he said as rational as he could: "Excuse me?"

"Dude, we spend more time with each other than I ever did with any of my girlfriends."

"Sam, this is… I mean… okay, but why did you have to mention it? Couldn't you just…"

"What, hide it like you do?"

"Huh? What?"

"Forget it", Sam mumbled. He left the room and Blaine stared at the door for surely more than five minutes. Was this real? If one of them thought about the other, okay, why not. But they couldn't both think of each other. Because that would be… weird.

When Sam came back into the room Blaine did the most obvious thing to avoid awkwardness.

"So, lately I observed your hand use and –"

"Oookay."

Blaine ignored Sam's salacious undertone and simply talked on. "And I think you could be left handed. You know, secretly."

Sam sighed loudly. "That again? Blaine. No one can be secretly left handed."

"Of course you can! It's not like you are born with writing skills. You learn that in school and if the teacher tells you to use your right hand then you'll learn it like that even if you natural preference might be left."

Sam bit his lip and stared into space. Blaine almost thought he had hid a dead end with that topic and should just go home, when Sam finally spoke again.

"Well, when I was in kindergarten my teacher always said I was good for nothing if I didn't learn to do things right. Right as in _right_, you know? I didn't understand many things like tying my shoelaces but I eventually learned to please her with eating and drawing with my right hand. But that's normal, I mean, every child has to learn that. It doesn't mean anything."

Blaine imagined little Sammy getting groused at for using his left hand and suddenly his chest tightened and his eyes watered up.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry. She had no right to…"

"Get over it, man, it didn't do me any harm."

"Are you sure about that? I can't imagine it leaves you unaffected. Psychologically as well as psychically, I mean, it's complicated brain stuff, isn't it? What if your dyslexia was caused by that?"

Sam puckered his lips and shrugged.

"Because I know you're so smart and intelligent and –"

"No, I'm not. Can we please not talk about that? Since we're so good in not talking about things, anyway."

This night Blaine had trouble falling asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had mentioned, then about his painful kindergarten experience and back to the dingy topic Blaine had never wanted to talk about. Damn. What now, how to handle that? Was Sam really… attracted to Blaine? But if so why would he mention it like it was no biggie!?

The next week Blaine dived into research about converted lefties and got to think about Sam without _thinking_ about him. It was really the best idea ever. He even ordered '_Hidden Handedness'_ by Samuel Randolph on Amazon but as soon as the order was sent and he leaned back in his chair to take a break the words _'I sometimes think of you'_ conquered his head and wouldn't leave him.

Blaine had known that Sam was able to feel attracted to male persons since some time. It wasn't the thing that had made him crush on his best friend but it sure had made Blaine be more cautious about what he said to him.

And now… well.

When Sam entered the room saying "I thought about it" the next time they met Blaine almost got a heart attack.

"What?"

"The kindergarten thing. It wasn't a nice time, you were right. And my handwriting is so bad… maybe you are right, you know?""

"Oh! That you're secretly left handed!?"

"Not that it matters now. It's too late. But it's still something to think about, right?"

"Yeah. It sure is", Blaine mumbled. He had already started his homework and pretended to continue while Sam threw his bag on Blaine's bed, sat down and took out his notebooks.

"Do you really think this is why I have dyslexia?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not an expert. But the '_Psychology Today'_ article suggested it."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure."

The magazine was still in Blaine's room so he gave it to Sam.

"If you want to know more I also researched it on the internet."

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I had, Sam."

Blaine sat down and took his notebook and pen. He had always used his right hand for everything and he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to not be allowed to follow the natural instincts of his body.

Blaine felt Sam's eyes on him and looked up again.

"What?"

"I'm just… amazed about what good a friend you are. I mean I knew it but you never fail to amaze me."

"Uhm… thanks. It's okay, though. Just read it."

Sam lowered his head for one moment but then met his eyes again.

"Blaine? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable a few days ago."

"It's okay."

"I just thought that maybe you like me."

"I do like you, Sam. Way too much to let anything ever come between us."

"Mh." Sam bit his lip. "So you'd say no if I'd ask you out?"

"No? What? I mean yes."

Sam's cheeks got pink and he buried his face in the magazine. His eyes didn't move, though, and Blaine couldn't take his own eyes off of him. His heart was pounding as hard as if it was trying to break his rib cage. Had Sam… had he really meant it?

"You would do that?" Blaine heard himself saying without having planned on it.

Sam's eyes wandered up the magazine to Blaine's.

"Only if I knew the answer was yes because otherwise I'd be heartbroken."

"Well, uhm, maybe it would be."

Blaine couldn't believe he had said that. And really meant it. It wasn't reasonable but simply thinking about Sam and him on a date; this hope on the horizon, oh hell, yes, he needed that.

Sam let the magazine sink and fixated Blaine with the reddest face ever. He gulped a few times.

"Blaine, do you want to have dinner sometime?" he then croaked.

"I'd love to."

They shared a moment of eye contact until Sam looked away and cleared his throat.

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "No, thank you. Now… Friday? And until then we're just friends who do homework together?"

"Yes. Yes, good idea. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me and read on."

Finally, Sam did. With time his redness cooled down and he focused on the article. Blaine tried not to stare at him too much, or think about Friday. Was this really happening? Oh wow.

"I didn't know it can have those effects", Sam eventually said. "That sounds like something big. Why is nobody telling us that in school?"

"I don't know. Not enough persons concerned or something? Don't ask me, but sometimes I have the feeling school just loves to teach useless stuff and forgets about everything else."

"I want to read your internet research, too."

Blaine booted up his laptop and opened the saved websites. The rest of the day went by like always as if they hadn't just agreed to go on a date on Friday. Thinking about that Blaine was sure he was dreaming. But the hug they shared when they parted that day was a little bit longer than usual, that he was sure of.

The rest of the week went by way too slowly. The handedness book he had ordered arrived with the mail but Blaine wasn't able to focus on it. Since it was for Sam, anyway, he gave it to him on Thursday on their usual homework date. It was one day before the big day but when it ended and they said goodbye Blaine's tummy butterflies couldn't be tamed anymore.

"So, tomorrow", he said in the hallway of Sam's house.

"Yeah. I'm picking you up at… seven?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

Another long moment of Blaine not being able to let go of Sam's eyes followed. But eventually he got his shit together. He moved closer to Sam and pressed his lips against his cheek, that was totally allowed now.

When he leaned back Sam's face was red again and Blaine started to enjoy that sight. He smiled and left the house.

"_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!_" Blaine summed on his way home. He walked through the city with a big fat grin on his face and he so didn't care.

He saw Sam in school the next day and it was the hardest thing he had ever done to just go through with everything like it was any other day. But then, _finally_, it was seven o'clock and the doorbell rang.

Blaine had spent the last two hours picking out his clothes. He wanted to look fancier than he normally did but not too fancy because overdoing it wouldn't do any good. They knew each other already, there was no need for keeping up appearances.

Of course they went to Breadstix.

"I read that book you gave me, I mean, I'm already halfway through it! I've never read anything that fast in my whole life", Sam said when they had ordered.

"Wow, great! It's good, then?"

"It captivating. It's from a man who had discovered he was secretly left handed when he was forty or so and then started to train his hands back. Like, he totally learned to write like a kid in elementary school! There are pictures of his spidery handwriting and everything, and it made some of his bodily symptoms go away."

"Oh, that sounds great. Does that mean you plan on doing the same?"

"Nah, I don't know, it sounds totally exhausting. And it's not something that you can do overnight. It takes a long time, years even."

"Well, whatever you decide to do I'll support you."

"I know you will. Thank you, Blaine."

"No, don't mention it."

Sam smiled at the table. He was the cutest boy ever and Blaine's heart didn't catch a break on this night. When they had eaten and ordered desert Blaine was pleasantly surprised by Sam who let his hand glide onto Blaine's on the table. Blaine turned his hand so that their palms touched and smiled at Sam.

"Did you think it was weird that I asked you out?" Sam wanted to know.

"A bit at first yes but… well, as you might have sensed already I have a little crush on you."

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed. But I still wasn't sure if you would say yes. After all we're good friends."

"Yeah, we are. But…" Blaine shrugged and gently stroked over Sam's skin. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Sam got it.

The next big moment was, of course, going home. Blaine expected a kiss, no, he needed one. When they left Sam's car and walked to his house he mentally prepared himself for it. As soon as Sam would lean in he'd do the same, and very gently push his lips against his, and breathe Sam's name with an excited whisper and oh, it would be perfect.

But then Sam hugged him goodbye and awkwardly patted Blaine's back before he turned around and walked to his car. Blaine needed a few moments to catch himself. When he did he quickly went inside and closed the door. What… Had Sam maybe realised he didn't want to kiss Blaine? Had he misinterpreted his feelings?

The whole Saturday Blaine could think of nothing else. He restrained from texting Sam several times because he didn't want to push him or anything. But on Sunday, then, he couldn't keep back anymore and ask Sam in a text if he wanted to hang out. Nothing more.

He wanted and came over in the afternoon. As expected the first moments were difficult and neither of them knew what to say. Blaine eventually decided to ask about the book.

"Yeah, I have read on a bit", Sam said and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh – I thought you were excited about it?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I can't do anything right anyhow so…"

"Then do it left."

"Huh? What… oh, yeah. No. I think I rather let things be the way they are."

Blaine's lunges stopped working. He didn't know how he survived or could even talk but he had to ask: "Does this apply to everything in your life?"

He gulped several times to be able to keep up a straight face.

"I'm sorry, I messed up, Blaine. I'm good for nothing, I know it! I just chickened out on Friday and…" Sam drove a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine glided closer and took Sam's hand into his. The Blonde looked at him.

"It's not okay. I really wanted to kiss you."

"Wanted?"

"Still do", Sam whispered.

"Go on, then."

Sam searched Blaine's eyes for a moment and then finally looked at his lips. Blaine leaned forward at the same time as him. Oh God, those lips really were as soft and comfortable as they looked. They tasted like Sam, and Sam's scent circled all around Blaine and made him want to stay here forever and ever.

But eventually they separated a few inches and locked eyes again.

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Blaine quietly said.

"I think I love you."

"Mh, okay."

Blaine went for another kiss, feeling that this was definitively the start of something good. He'd ask Sam about his decision regarding his hands again later and if Sam really wanted to let things be as they were Blaine would not talk him out of it. As long as they had each other they could manage everything in life.

**The end**


	4. Shower Story (M)

Blam **Shower** (rated M)

There, Sam is cooking. They say there's always a first time for everything and apparently it was true. And he even managed to do it all on his own, almost. Mercedes peeling the potatoes and Blaine cutting the tomatoes didn't really count because they only helped in order to get the food on the table as fast as possible.

"That was really good", Mercedes said after the meal. She got up. "Have fun doing the dishes."

"Wait, you ate so you have to help. And you, too." Sam pointed at Blaine who slightly raised his eyebrows.

"I can't, I'm meeting with Oliver", Mercedes said. She was out of the room before Sam could protest.

"What's going on with her and that Oliver guy?" Blaine asked.

"Same thing that is not going on with you and Kurt anymore."

Blaine pointed his fork at Sam. "And you're not sad she moved on so quickly?"

"Naah." Well okay, Sam had to admit it. He had cried the first time he had heard about Oliver. But that had been long, long ago. Like a week or so.

"Anyway. I'm sorry but I have to go, too", Blaine said. "I'm meeting with my study group and I need to take a quick shower before I go. You can just let the dishes stand and we'll do it tonight."

"I'm not that lazy, Blaine."

"Uhu."

Sam really didn't want to know what Blaine was thinking of him. Just to proof him wrong Sam gathered the dishes on a tray and brought it to the sink. When the water ran in he looked for the dish liquid. Mercedes had hid it really well. But then Blaine came to the sink and took it out from behind tray that Sam had leaned against the wall.

"I'm very tempted to stay just to see you do the dishes." Blaine smiled while he pressed the bottle into Sam's hands.

"Go for it. You could dry them while at it."

"I'm sure it would be fascinating but I think I'm deciding for school", Blaine said with a little wink. He left the kitchen, too, and Sam now actually had to do the dishes, hadn't he? He sighed and put some of the liquid into the water. After a few drops it stopped although the bottle was still half full. Sam turned it around and observed the latch. He tapped against it and tried again to get the liquid out. It wouldn't. It had conspired against him!

Sam knocked against the bottle a few times. Then he held it over his face to watch if it at least worked a bit. What kind of sorcery – oh. Of course, now it worked too well and the liquid shot out and spread all over Sam's face, dripping down on his shirt. He pressed his eyes together and heard some imaginary jocks laughing. But this was no slushy, it was dish liquid and it was evil all on its own. His eyes burnt like hell. He put the bottle away and washed out his eyes under the sink.

It helped only so much. Some of it even was in his hair and ears. He would need to shower to get it all out and change into a new shirt. Hopefully Blaine wasn't already in the bathroom.

Sam grasped a kitchen towel and cleaned his ears on his way to the bathroom. Water was running inside. Crap, of course Blaine had to be super-fast! It's not like dawdling was a virtue or something! Or was it? Anyway, Sam couldn't wait. His eyes were still hurting and the cold slippery liquid was dripping from his hair. This was the most urgent emergency ever so Blaine would understand.

The door was unlocked and Sam went in. He threw the kitchen towel on the ground and took his shirt off. He and Blaine were best friends, plus the shower was like huge and during senior year they had always showered next to each other in the locker room anyway. It was no biggie. Sam would just get clean and then leave; he wouldn't even look at Blaine.

"Buddy, don't be alarmed…" Sam pulled his singlet over his head. Then he opened his belt and pushed his jeans down.

"Huh? Sam?" Blaine called. "Are you in here?"

"Yes. I need to shower."

"I'm almost done!"

Sam slightly shook his head and got out of his boxers. Now naked he approached the shower.

"Don't be shocked, I'm coming in", he said over the water noises. He opened ground-glass door and a warm cloud of wet air hit him. He slipped in and closed the door.

"What the hell!?"

When Sam turned around Blaine stared with his jaw dropped at him.

"Dude, the dish liquid attacked me. I'll be super-fast", Sam said.

"This is… you can't just… oh god! Sam!" Blaine put his hands in front of his junk and Sam only looked there because of the movement. He quickly averted his eyes and stepped to the shower. Blaine moved back.

"Relax, in school we showered together all the time", he said.

"Yeah, with a divider between us!"

Sam put his head under the water and rubbed his hair. It was the weirdest feeling ever to have that slippery stuff there. Luckily the water washed it away.

"So what", he said in answer to Blaine. Sam's eyes also got washed out and when he opened them again and looked at Blaine the black haired man had turned his back to him. Sam chuckled.

"Wow, okay, I didn't know you'd be so embarrassed", he said. "Sorry, man. I'm almost done."

"Kay." Blaine's voice sounded pretty high and Sam couldn't restrain from sending him another look. His hair was wet and so curly, wow. Back in school Sam hadn't paid much attention to Blaine while showering. It would've been weird. Was it weird now, too? Only if Sam would look further down. He wouldn't do that.

He used some shower lotion to get all the liquid off and quickly cleansed the rest of his body. When he touched his dick a mild shock rushed through him as he noticed he was half hard. Under normal circumstances he'd embraced it (showering was the best opportunity since no extra cleaning was necessary) but not now. Though the double heartbeat the shock had triggered wouldn't stop and the hot feeling in his guts tried to pull him to Blaine. He dared to look at him again. Wow, his ass was so… perfect.

"Are you done?" Blaine asked as if feeling Sam's glance.

"Yeah."

Blaine looked over his shoulder. Their eyes met and Sam didn't know what to say. He couldn't move, or maybe he didn't want to. This was something new when it came to Blaine but somehow it didn't feel foreign.

Blaine slowly turned around. This time Sam purposefully looked at his junk. Blaine's dick was pointing at Sam almost as if trying to lure him closer. Sam swallowed sickly and met Blaine's eyes again. He should go now, right? He had been too intrusive and invaded Blaine's space and he should go now.

"Sorry", Sam croaked. He gestured over his shoulder. "I'll be, uh, going."

"Sure, yeah. If you want to."

"No, you want me to."

"I don't mind."

"You just… you just…" Sam wetted his lips and briefly closed his eyes. His heart was pounding through his ears and, yeah, sending much, much blood to his dick. When he opened his eyes again Blaine had come closer.

"You're going to need to do something about that", he said, nodding at Sam's crotch.

Sam looked down on himself. Full on up now, yup. The water constantly running over his neck got louder and his breathing got harder and he just…

"Wanna help me?" he gasped.

"I think that's only fair seeing that I left you alone with the dishes", Blaine said.

"It is."

Blaine came closer still, now entering Sam's private space. Water spattered on Blaine's firm chest and hard nipples. Before Sam knew that he wanted it he lifted his hand and softly touched one nipple with his index finger. Blaine drew in air.

Suddenly Blaine's hands were on Sam's chest, too. They ran over it in big circles, caressed his abs and then one of the hands followed the treasure trail down to, well, Sam's exciting treasure. Before touching it Blaine stopped and nestled his nose to Sam's cheek.

"Can I?"

Why did he even ask? Sam could only nod and finally Blaine's hand rested on his top. His thumb gently caressed it and it was enough to make Sam gasp for air.

He had so not planned this. Or thought it would ever happen. Maybe it was a weird dream but it felt real. Blaine was touching his dick and it was real. Sam let his hands glide around Blaine and stroked over his taut butt. Okay, right. This was happening. Sam put more pressure into the massage while the stroking of his dick made him melt to the ground. He was glad he could hold onto Blaine because right now he felt he wouldn't have been able to keep standing without his help. Blaine got faster, as did his panting. They gasped in unison. Their wet chests touched now and then and Blaine's hot breath thrust into Sam's ear. His cute best friend all of a sudden was the sexiest damn thing in the whole world. The need to moan his name came up and it wasn't like Sam had control over anything right now so he gasped it.

"Blaine… fuck." Sam bit his lip and let his one of his fingers drive over the slot of Blaine's butt. He didn't even know what he was doing; he just knew he needed to get closer to Blaine. So much closer. Blaine moaned and while doing so rubbed himself against Sam's finger. It weirdly fascinating and Sam just went with the motions until he found an opening and pushed one finger in. A shudder went through Blaine and he paused the jerking off. Sam would never think of such an impudent thing so he went on, pulled out and entered again.

"Mmm, Sam, I…"

"You like it?" Sam gasped. As an answer hot wet kisses were placed all over his neck. Blaine thrust against Sam. Then his mouth wandered up the neck and reached Sam's cheek. Slowly they made their way to the mouth. Sam had never thought to like the feeling of finger-fucking his best friend so much. Without thinking he turned his head and caught Blaine's lips, hot tongue licking its way in immediately. Blaine turned them sideways and Sam let it happen until he was with his back against the wall. The water pattered on not far away. Blaine slipped one legs between Sam's and they found a rhythm of humping. The heat his finger sank in deeper with every thrust made Sam go crazy. His dick screamed for relief but Sam didn't want to come just yet. This needed to go on forever. He would delay the end as long as he could.

Sam sucked on Blaine's upper lip while Blaine drove his teeth into Sam's bottom one. The next moment he pulled back, though, and did the same to Sam's neck. He started to suck and Sam leaned his head against the wall to give Blaine more space to mark him. Oh fuck, yes. Sam closed his eyes. With one hand on Blaine's back he pressed their lower bodies closer together and fastened the speed. For the next entering of Blaine's body he used two fingers and Blaine whimpered. It went right into Sam's dick.

"Sam, please…" Blaine pushed down on Sam's fingers as if he wanted them even deeper in. Fuck, it was hot, so hot, the hottest thing ever. Sam couldn't keep it together anymore, he just… his dick was twitching like crazy and with the next squeeze it got from being sandwiched between his and Blaine's body the cum shot out. Every fibre of Sam got shaken and he thrust as hard as he could against Blaine to get more of it, more pressure please, more Blaine. They kissed again and Sam pushed his tongue heavily against the roof of Blaine's mouth, enjoying the way Blaine sucked on it.

His fingers were still moving into his best friend and he didn't stop even when his body calmed down. He loved the way Blaine moved and his heavy panting. Sam's hand that had been on Blaine's back glided around and he wondered why he hadn't thought of touching Blaine's dick before. He know did, slid his hand between their bodies and wasn't very careful while stroking. He wanted to get Blaine over the edge and it worked. He whimpered Sam's name, his whole body jerking against Sam's. Sam pulled out his finger and steadied him on the waist.

When it ended they both breathed heavily, neither willing to break the body contact. Sam leaned back a bit and carefully searched Blaine's eyes.

"That was… thank you", Blaine panted.

Sam lifted his eyebrows. Thank you?

"You're hot, really hot", Blaine said. He patted Sam's shoulder and made an attempt to step back. For one moment Sam refused to, wondering if they would go back to just friends but in the next second he realised how ridiculous he was, immediately thinking they would be more. He let Blaine go, washed up and switched off the shower. It was a one-time hook-up because they both just had come out of a relationship. That was it, yeah.

He dried himself silently with Blaine next to it, ignoring his after-sex weak knees. Then he got into his clothes except the shirt which he had to change and wasn't sure what to say when he was about to leave.

"Uh, I'll be… going?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded without looking up. Awkward! Sam slipped out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. He couldn't dwell here to think about things because he actually shared it with Blaine. Sam took a new shirt, pulled it over his head and went to the kitchen.

While cleaning the mess the dish liquid had made and then the dishes he couldn't stop wondering about what had happened. And why. Or how it would go on now. They couldn't just ignore it, right?

"Sam? Uhm." Blaine cleared his throat so Sam turned around and saw his friend standing in the door. He fumbled with his key in his hand and bit his lip.

"I don't want this to stand between us."

"Okay." Sam's heart sank but all he could do is nod. "I get it."

"Yeah?" Blaine's eyes hopefully looked at Sam, so he nodded again.

"Sure. I mean no biggie, right? We just hooked up, that's what best friends do."

"Yeah. Uhm, I mean no, normally not but…" Blaine shrugged. Sam took off his rubber gloves, dried his hands on a towel and turned around. While he leaned against the sink he crossed his arms.

"But?"

Blaine sighed. "But… we did."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So you don't want us to…"

"What?"

Sam bit his lips and looked out of the window. "Date?"

Blaine was silent for a long time so Sam looked at him again. He seemed to be frozen. Sam sighed. Well, it had been worth a shot. He didn't even know why he had said it, silly idea, really, so silly, just somehow the possibility had always been there in his head. The timing had never been right, though, and apparently Blaine didn't even want to.

"You'd do that?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged. "I… don't know?"

"You don't know?"

Sam threw Blaine an annoyed glance. The black haired man entered the kitchen completely, carefully put his keys on the table and, after a short hesitation, came to Sam. His eyes gave Sam hope because they said yes. When he reached Sam he cupped his face with both hands and pressed his mouth against Sam's. It was too unexpected for Sam to respond and after a moment Blaine stepped back already, eyebrows lifted with a touched expression.

"Okay. Yes."

Sam smiled. "Really? Cause I thought you don't want it to stand between us."

"It won't if we take it up as a reoccurring activity."

Now Sam's smile turned into a grin and, once again, he could only nod. This time it was joy that overwhelmed him, though, and he pulled Blaine closer for their first kiss as an official couple.

**The end**


	5. Soul bros

**Soul bros** (bromantic/pre-slash)

Sam turned a page in the Cosmopolitan and yawned. It was a boring magazine. It used to have male models in it but now all he saw was women in bras telling him how to shave his legs.

Sam didn't want to shave his legs.

"Can I have back my magazine?" Marley asked.

"No. Mr Schue isn't here yet and you said I can read it while waiting", Sam reminded her of the facts. He turned another page and ignored the weird look Ryder gave him from the front row.

Sam's eyes fell on 'quote of the day'.

"What is a soul mate? Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who _knows you_ better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because _they inspire you__._ A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would, and no matter what happens, _you'll always love them__._ Nothing can ever change that. – Dawson Leery"

"Sounds like a really good bro", Sam said. Marley leaned to him and took the magazine. She read the quote out loud and suddenly all the girls were discussing the topic.

"I will find my soul mate in college", Tina said.

"I have already found mine in Juju", Unique said.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"My dog. He never makes fun of he, uhuh!"

"A dog can't be your soul mate." Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's about romance. Ask our gay hubby."

Blaine looked up from his phone. "What?"

"It's not only about romance", Marley stated. "I just read it to you, haven't you listened? It can be a best friend, too."

"Anyway, it's way too cheesy to be real", Kitty said. Artie pouted at her.

Marley rolled the magazine together. "Sometimes it's okay to have cheesy things in your life. Well, if your last name isn't Wilde, of course."

Kitty pulled a face and turned her back to Marley, who on the other hand looked to Sam for approval. He nodded.

"Totally not only romance", he said. "That's just the way I feel about Blaine."

Now Kitty turned back, as well with some other people, who stared at Sam.

"What?"

Blaine's cheeks had gotten red and he put his phone away.

"Did you just say…"

"That you're my soul mate, yeah, so what? In a manly way. A soul bro, if you want to. You know me and like me for who I really am, even when I don't, and you believe in me when no one else does, and you inspire me to be a better person. And I will always love you, of course, yeah." Sam nodded.

"That sounds gay, man", Ryder said. Sam glared at him.

"Don't mock what you don't know!"

"Sam… I had no idea you felt that way", Blaine said. "But yeah… sounds about right." He nodded and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Awwww", Unique made, both hands on her chest. "A match made in heaven!"

One by one they turned around again and by the time Mr Schue came in everybody was back to their usual doings. Only Blaine leaned to Sam and whispered: "Celebrate our soul's kinship with a DVD and popcorn later?"

"It's like you can read my mind!"

Sam grinned and held up his fists so that Blaine could bump against it.

And yup, yeah, that might be cheesy but it's totally true and BLAM!

**The end**


	6. The hottest couple

**The Hottest Couple**

"Have you heard? Next month is the '_Hottest Couple of McKinley'_ election! I need to find a boyfriend", Tina said just when Blaine entered the choir room. He frowned and secretly hoped she wouldn't ask him out again.

"What? That sounds like a stupid election", Kitty said.

"You're just saying that because no one will vote for you and Artie."

"I _so_ don't care about being popular."

Blaine frowned again when he sat down. He got distracted from eavesdropping by Sam who held up his hand. Blaine hit it while he wondered who would win. Probably Jake and Brie because they (or rather Jake) were really hot.

"Good news, guys!" Mr Schue said when he came in. "Figgins wants us to perform in a few weeks. Apparently it is an important event to entertain the student body…"

"Oh, oh, the election?" Tina asked. "There will be a party for it?"

Mr Schue frowned. "Yes, something like that. Are you all on board?"

They were. After they had practised a few songs Mr Schue gave the solo to Blaine, the duet to Marley and Jake just because they had been together once and then there would be a group number. The usual stuff.

The weeks went by fast and during their practise for the performance Blaine even forgot what the event was all about. He was remembered about the election when random couples started to put up posters.

"Look at them. Who are those people?" Sam asked the morning of the performance. They stood in front of a wall that was covered with so many posters none was to be seen twice.

"If I only knew", Blaine said. "We don't need to go and vote, right?"

"I will", Sam said. "Just to make sure someone from Glee club wins."

Blaine shrugged. "I could vote for Jake as well."

"And Marley."

"They aren't together anymore, Sam, they just sing together."

"Oh, really? Damn, how would I know? People never tell me stuff. And when they sing together they sure look like a couple."

"It's not always that easy."

They went to class. The atmosphere was buzzing; it was really crazy. Blaine heard people talking about the election everywhere and sometimes he heard them saying things like "I will vote for Tiffany and Mark" or "tell me who I should vote for". So apparently it was a big thing. And then there was the fact that Tina was in the worst mood ever because no one had agreed to her terms of '_dating until the elections are over_' (Blaine knew she had asked all Glee guys – yes including him).

"Hey", Sam whispered during English. Blaine looked up and the blond pushed a small note over to him. Blaine took it and unfolded it.

'_are u sad ur not part of the election?_'

Blaine shook his head to Sam and then wrote '_are you asking me whether I'm sad about being single? Because I'm over Kurt, I really am'_ and gave the paper back.

"Okay but…" Sam glanced around. They were supposed to do a task but people weren't very silent and the teacher let them talk as long as it didn't get out of hand. Sam pushed his chair a bit closer and leaned to Blaine's ear.

"You looked a bit sad earlier", he whispered. Blaine swallowed down any excitement about Sam being so close and shook his head again.

"I wasn't", he said equally quiet. Sam had stayed close so they could talk below their breaths.

"When we were looking at the posters. I thought maybe you wanted to be on one of them."

"No, Sam, I'm really okay. I'm not like Tina; I can sit out one of the elections."

Sam snorted with silent laughter. "Nobody would have voted for her, anyway."

"Oh come on, Sam", Blaine defended his friend.

"Hey, you know, maybe next month they'll have a 'Hottest Single' election. I'll vote for you then."

Blaine hoped he didn't blush too much. "Oh, thanks. And I for you."

"Yeah, of course you would." Sam waggled his eyebrows. Blaine just laughed it off even though it was true. They both knew sometimes Blaine's eyes lingered a bit too long on Sam's lips.

Their conversation faded and Blaine continued the task. He really liked the fact that Sam stayed close, though. It was so comfortable just feeling him at his side even without any deep talks going on.

During the day Blaine went to vote and as planned he wrote down the name of his fellow Glee mate.

When the performance came around Blaine was as excited as the whole school. He figured that was what the elections were there for, anyhow. To keep people entertained. If students had fun or things to talk about they wouldn't be as busy bullying.

They performed without any problems and afterwards Figgins went on the stage to announce the winner of the elections. Still in his costume behind the stage Blaine glanced at Jake and Marley. Maybe they would actually be elected? There hadn't been any official candidates and people could just write any names on the paper so they might as well elect a couple that wasn't together anymore.

"You were really great", Blaine assured Marley as they all gathered behind the curtain to listen to Figgins.

"Shh! He's gonna tell the winners now", Sam said. He actually leaned his ear against the curtain. Blaine chuckled about his cute friend before he concentrated on the man on the stage, too.

"…so they won't get neither special treatment nor any prices", Figgins said. "This is for fun, children. Now. I welcome to the stage as the winner…"

Blaine didn't even know why it was exciting. He didn't care much about who would win but somehow he held his breath just as the people around him.

"Blaine Anderson."

Wait, what? Blaine looked in confusion at his Glee mates to check if they had heard the same. It couldn't have been. He was single.

"Go, go!" Marley whispered and pushed him gently in the direction of the stage. Sam, who was closest to the curtain, seemed just as bewildered as Blaine.

"What is happening?" Blaine asked. Sam shrugged and then Blaine was alone in front of the glary lights of the stage. Like in trance he walked to Figgins while students were applauding.

"Again I have to say you will get no price", Figgins said to him. "And no special treatment."

"That has to be a misunderstanding…"

"Now." Figgins didn't listen and leaned to the microphone again. "Since this is a couple's competition we all know who the second winner is… Please welcome to the stage, other Glee gay, Sam Evans!"

Blaine's jaw dropped. _What?_ And Figgins didn't even think to stop that something wasn't right here? He actually sounded like he believed Blaine and Sam were… but who would think that? Come on.

Now Sam appeared beside Blaine. He smiled and waved to the students.

"Are you crazy? Sam, what?" Blaine hissed.

"Hey, I didn't make me king but I sure as hell won't reject the crown."

"This is _not_ a prom royalty thing."

"You will get no price", Figgins said. "And no crown, too. Do you want to hold a thank you speech before you go back to your state of normal, not-upgraded students?"

"Yes!" Sam went to mic and held up his hands. Strange enough, the students calm down.

"Wow, thank you so much for this honour! I mean, if you ask me if was inevitable that I would win. Uhm, I mean that we would win. I think we all agree that I'm the factor that makes Blaine and me a bit hotter than other couples…"

Was Sam totally crazy now? He outed them when they had nothing to out! They would get slushied without any reason tomorrow!

"Not that I'm saying my boyfriend isn't hot. Also I would like to thank my host parents for allowing me to use the attic as a gym, and supporting my healthy diet, and not saying anything when Blaine stays the night. So yeah." Sam nodded and stepped back from the mic while some people whistled. Sam leaned to the mic again.

"Not staying the night for what you think."

Another whistle.

"On second thought you might think whatever you want to", Sam said.

"This is enough! This school will stay PG-rated", Figgins interrupted Sam. The blond waved a lot around while Blaine didn't really know why he was on stage. Then suddenly Sam took his hand and pulled him offstage. Blaine was really thankful for that because otherwise he'd probably stayed the night there.

"So this is the reason why no one of you wanted to date me?" Tina greeted them with crossed arms.

"Oh please", Sam said. "No one needs a reason to reject you."

"Are you for real?" Artie asked. "Are you really together?"

"I'm not surprised", Kitty said. "They couldn't have been more obvious. In fact I asked my fellow Cheerios when we saw them together in the halls and in class and everybody agreed. Guess that's how the word spread. Sorry, boys."

She shrugged and turned away. Blaine noticed Sam was still holding his hand and everything just felt like a weird dream. That was it, right? He'd awake anytime soon. His crush on Sam had gotten out of hand and he was dreaming things like that now. Not that it was the first time.

"I'm a bit surprised", Ryder said. "I always thought Sam was straight."

"So did I", Jake said with a questioning look.

"Sometimes things aren't that easy", Sam said.

"What?" Blaine said. No one paid him any attention, they were all too busy with Sam's outing. Yeah, this was a dream. Such an intense and real feeling dream!

"Are you okay?" Sam turned to him as the others strolled away.

"Huh?"

"You look pale and… kind of shocked."

"Huh."

Sam let go of his hand and shifted nervously on his feet.

"I mean, I overdid it a bit, yeah. But I saw the opportunity and took it, you know? I tried to tell you so often but I never found the right words."

"Okay. Good night."

"Oh no, now I broke you. I'm sorry!" Sam came closer and hugged Blaine. Blaine simply patted his back and tried to comfort him, vaguely wondering if he was the one who needed comfort.

"I'm sorry", Sam said again. He stepped back and put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders, looking at him. Then Sam shook his head, took Blaine's hand again and led him outside. They went through the crowded halls where all the students that had been in the gym now were. They made their way through them. Blaine got patted on the shoulder a few times. He only noticed it by the by, still wondering when he would wake up.

Did that mean the whole school thought they were a couple? Come on! They hadn't behaved anything like a couple. Just normal good friends.

"Blaine, now listen to me."

Suddenly Blaine was in the choir room. No one else was here, well, except Sam who closed the door behind them. Blaine saw his bag standing at the wall and went to get it. When he had put it on and turned to go Sam stood in his way.

"Yes, I'm bi."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. This dream went on longer than usual.

"You didn't get my hints, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down his bag again. Another breath. So… was this real? His best friend was bi? His best friend who he had a huge crush on but had never dared to dream could turn out bisexual?

"Are you okay with it?" Sam asked.

"Uhm, yes", Blaine said in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? I just… Wow, you know? I _never_ would have guessed."

Sam shrugged.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "And, just by the way, now the whole school thinks we're a couple. Are you ready for that attention?"

Sam nodded. "I guess so. Since I just outed myself in front of the whole school… yeah."

"Wow, just…" Blaine still couldn't believe it. But then he froze, a thought hitting him like the iceberg had hit the Titanic. "Wait. Does that mean you will be going after boys now?"

He didn't want to watch Sam with boys. It had been hard enough with girls but at least Blaine had known then why Sam wasn't into him. Now the straight-excuse was gone…

But Sam laughed. It sounded somewhat bitter. "How could I when people think I'm happily taken?"

"Oh. Yeah…" That didn't really lift Blaine's mood. "But you are not."

Sam sighed and looked at Blaine for a few moments. "Well, in my heart I am."

"Oh my God! You are in love with someone!? Don't tell me." Blaine bit his tongue for his unthoughtful words. That was not how a best friend was supposed to behave!

"But you will know sooner or later", Sam said. "I'm not good in keeping secrets. If you had paid attention you already knew. Like the whole school knows."

"The whole school… but…" It was as if pieces were clicking into place in Blaine's head. They had been perceived as a couple and Sam had talked about hints. Hints like being really close or saying things like Blaine was hot?

"You…" Blaine cleared his throat. "Me?"

"Of course you, you idiot", Sam said. "Who else?"

"Oh. Uhm. You have a really weird way of telling me."

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "How else should I have told you?"

"I don't know… wait for a good moment and kiss me?"

"Oh." Sam stared at him for a few seconds. Then he came closer again. Now it wasn't really a good 'moment' but Blaine still appreciated Sam's cooperativeness so he leaned forward and met the other boy's lips with some pressure. They were really warm. And huge, they covered all of Blaine's mouth and some parts of his skin around it.

It was perfect.

**The end**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"I really need this tonight. Just food and a movie. The week was horrible", Sam moaned while he lay on Blaine's bed and talked to the boy in the bathroom. The door was left ajar and he heard water from the sink running.

"Three tests in one week is really too much", Blaine confirmed with a loud voice. The water stopped and he came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"But the worst was today. It's… I just want to forget all about it."

Sam nodded. He had never cared very much for Valentine's Day. If today the school's halls hadn't been decorated with like two billion hearts and roses and stuff he'd totally forgotten about it. And since he didn't have a girlfriend he didn't have to think about it. Blaine on the other hand was reminded of how his ex-boyfriend, well, was not his boyfriend anymore. Apparently they had done cliché romantic stuff just like any other kitsch loving couple.

"We'll be seeing a rerun of X-Men so don't worry", he commended.

"Yes. Forget all about romance and love and this shit. Actually, I want to forget it for the rest of the year. I don't need it."

"You can try." Sam puckered his lips and watched the ceiling. He wanted romance. Not because of a special day in the year, just because he loved love.

When Blaine was ready gelling half an hour later (Sam had started to throw things like tissues or pillows at him to remind Blaine they still had plans tonight) they got into his car and drove to Breadstix. They hadn't even talked about it, it was what they did on Fridays before the movie started. They had this routine and to others it might sound boring but Sam needed it. It was something steady and reassuring in this hectic life, and Blaine had never complained until now, so what.

But while going along with their routine without actually thinking about it usually worked for them tonight it turned out fatal.

As soon as they entered Blaine froze in shock and Sam, too, was surprised. But just how _stupid_ were they? Of course today there would be red and pink confetti, hearts hanging from the ceiling and red roses on every table. Every couple from their school ever was here. Artie and Kitty sitting in a corner, then there were Jake and Brie at the window, not to mention Marley and Ryder right in the middle of the restaurant.

"Welcome! You are so lucky, just ten minutes ago a table got free!" A waitress (with a red rose in her hair) appeared in front of them.

Sam recovered from his shock and turned his head slightly to Blaine while not taking his eyes off of the big fat chocolate fountain only a few feet away.

"We can still go somewhere else", he said.

Blaine sighed. "Every restaurant will be like that. And crowded like hell, too. Oh man!" He frowned at the surroundings and then nodded at the waitress. "We'll take it."

"Dude, I… I'm sorry but…" Sam went to the chocolate fountain and took a plate. Strawberries, bananas, pine apples, figs, dates and even chocolate were spread out to be ready to be dipped in chocolate. Sam took white chocolate and dipped it in black chocolate.

"You know what, I don't think Valentine's Day is _that_ bad", he said when Blaine stepped next to him.

"How can you still look so grumpy, look at it!" Sam took a strawberry, dipped it and held it to Blaine. "It's heaven on earth! Come on, come ooon!"

Finally a little smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Well. I guess as long as I'm here with you it's okay."

"That's the spirit!"

Blaine took the strawberry and bit into it. His mouth got all chocolaty and Sam grinned.

"Excuse me, I need to seat you know if you want to stay", the waitress said. "There are pretty many requests tonight."

Sam quickly grabbed some more fruits and then followed her. Blaine walked next to him, looking at the people who were here.

"Blaine, you should wipe your mouth."

"Shit." Blaine held both of his hands in front of it. "I need a napkin."

As soon as they sat he took the napkin lying at his place and wiped his mouth. Meanwhile Sam caught Marley's look and greeted her with a nod. She just stared and said something to Ryder, who turned around with a frown.

"And because it's a special occasion… here you go!" The waitress came back out of nothing and put a giant mug with hot chocolate on it on the table. Marshmallows drifting on it, strawberry slices on the brim and two neon red straws with puffy hearts stood in it.

"You mean it's for free?" Sam asked. "Oh, wow!"

"Uhm, but…"

"I get you the menu." The waitress smiled brightly and went away.

"Don't look gift horses into the mouth, Blaine", Sam said. "But if you don't want it I think I can handle this."

"No way I let you have all for yourself!"

Blaine took one of the straws, bowed forward and sucked on it. Sam would've grinned but he was busy doing the same so Blaine wouldn't drink all of the milk.

"Oh", Blaine said somewhat pained and vaguely waved to someone. Sam turned around and saw that Kitty and Artie both looked at them. Sam grinned and waved more enthusiastic than Blaine. After all they were there friends, right?

"Here you go! We have two Valentine's Specials today, just look at the separate menu, here." The waitress opened the menu and pointed to a paper lying in there. Sam took it and read the suggestions. Dinner For Two, Menu One: Lobster, salad and for dessert figs with vanilla sauce. Menu Two: Beef, fries and for dessert Crème Brulee.

"Dude, we're going to take Number Two, right?"

Blaine took his time studying the extra menu and the usual one. Eventually he nodded.

"I can do that. Although figs with vanilla sauce doesn't sound too bad, too."

Sam took another look. "But lobster…?"

His phone buzzed. Sam lay the menu down and read the text – from Ryder. _Since when?_

What? Sam frowned at the brunette boy but he didn't look.

"No, it's okay, we'll take Number Two", Blaine said. He laid down the menu and leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"You know, this isn't as bad as I had thought. Don't eat too much chocolate before the actual meal."

Sam didn't stop from eating the chocolaty banana while holding Blaine's eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"I'm cute, admit it."

Blaine laughed and let his eyes wander around again. Sam wondered what had become of Blaine's crush on him. It had been a few months since they talked about it and he had tried to get Kurt back in between but that hadn't worked.

The ordered food and drinks. Blaine couldn't drink because he was driving but Sam had decided a glass of wine would fit the occasion.

They were just talking about bunnies when Kitty and Artie passed them on their way out. Kitty had a red rose in her hair and wore a red coat, very cliché.

"I'm neither confused nor surprised but I would have appreciated if you had said something", Artie said without any greeting.

"Don't listen to him", Kitty said while she laid a hand on Artie's shoulder. "I for one think you're cute together. And that it's your business when to come out."

She winked and they went on, leaving Sam and Blaine slightly confused. Their eyes followed their friends until they were outside and then they looked at each other.

"Uhm, what?" Sam said.

Blaine held his hands in front of his face.

"Oh God, they think we're on a date!"

"Oh." Now that Sam though about it people would have any reason to think it. The mug with the two hearty straws still stood between them, the roses on the table, the fact they were here on Valentine's Day…

"Shit. We're so on a date", he mumbled to himself, staring at the table. He never had been on a date with another boy before. His heart performed a few loops before Sam could breathe normally again. Okay, Evans, okay. You can handle this.

"Does that mean you're paying?" Blaine asked.

"Huh, I, what? You're the actual gay one, you pay."

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Damn. It was worth a try."

Blaine laughed. Entertaining your date: check.

Their food came but Sam's appetite had somehow vanished. He ate nonetheless, not sure what to do with the sudden excitement in his guts. It was all just fun and pretend; they weren't on a real date. Why would Sam even want this? Was he that desperate for some romance in his life? Or maybe it was the atmosphere, yeah, that's gotta be it.

"Forgive me the interruption but I have to say you're so brave." An older woman came to their table. Sam looked up in confusion. He was brave?

"I always say the gays should get out more, be on the streets and not let anyone tell them different. You are such a good role model."

"Uhm… thanks?" Sam said.

"'The gays'?" Blaine frowned when she was out of ear shot.

"She meant it nice, Blaine."

"So what's worse now, that strangers think we are a couple or that our friends think it? I'd say the latter because what the hell? They should know us."

Sam shrugged. Should he comment on it or not? No. Yes? Well…

"Guess they realised who you really sang that Phil Collins song for back during Guilty Pleasure week."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So… uhm…"

Blaine stopped eating and narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"What?"

Shit, he shouldn't have started it. But he needed to know and since Blaine already suspected something Sam might as well embarrass himself now.

"I was wondering if you're still… uuuuuh."

Blaine ripped open his eyes. "You can't seriously be asking me what I think you're asking me."

"But I need to know. Do you still have a crush… on…?"

Blaine blankly stared at him for a few moments. Then he leaned forwards.

"Why?"

"God damn it, Blaine, just answer the question!"

Blaine continued his blank look, leaned back and picked up eating again.

This wasn't funny! Sam frowned at his friend, his fingers tensing around the cutlery. What was so hard about it, yes or no!? Simple, wasn't it?

"I said I won't let it come between us and I'm keeping to it", Blaine eventually muttered with his eyes on the fries on his plate.

Sam couldn't control the hand that rushed to his mouth but at least it stopped him from making any noises. Blaine was too busy torturing his already dead beef so he didn't notice Sam staring at him. Wow, how could Blaine have kept it a secret again? They spent so much time together but he never behaved weird or especially loving. Though it wouldn't hurt him to do the latter.

Maybe the silence was too long. Blaine carefully lifted his eyes and checked Sam's reaction. He immediately frowned as he saw it.

"I'm sorry but you wanted to know."

"I'm… I know. And I'm the one who should be sorry, Blaine. It's okay."

Sam laid his fork down and extended his arm to lay his hand on Blaine's. It was warm, soft and weirdly good.

"What should you be sorry for? Being handsome?" Blaine blushed even more and looked at his plate again.

"Yes, I'm too handsome and too sexy, I know. But that's not even the problem. I'm sorry I forgot all about it."

"It's not… it doesn't matter anyway." Blaine pulled his hand back.

Sam pouted. "Why?"

"Because you're straight and will never love me back!" Blaine said with a somewhat too loud voice.

Sam leaned back in shock, while some heads turned to them. Blaine ignored them. He kept on eating aggressively until everybody looked away again. Sam picked up eating, too. He hated the heavy silence laying on them but he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. He liked that Blaine liked him, always had. It left a warm afterglow in his chest that he couldn't quite explain. If it would've been just about love he'd say sure, he loved Blaine. But it was also about sexual stuff and Sam wasn't so sure about that. Intimacy, okay. He loved to be close to Blaine. But, you know… kissing him?

Was it worth a try?

But if Sam didn't like it he'd hurt Blaine with it. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't.

Still, somehow he…

"What about a platonic Valentine's Date then?" he quietly said. He didn't know whether to comfort Blaine or something else.

"No, Sam, don't. Just… Let's just get back to our normal way of being, okay?"

Sam nodded. He pursed his lips and looked at his plate. But he wasn't hungry anymore. Stupid beef anyway. Lobster would have been better. He still had the plate with chocolate and fruits so Sam ate from that without really tasting it. Stupid Valentine's Day.

"Don't you like the beef?" Blaine asked after a few minutes. Sam shook his head.

"Do you want to order something else then?"

Sam shook his head. Blaine looked at him questioningly but Sam let his eyes wander to Ryder and Marley. Wait a minute, Ryder's text made more sense now. Sam pulled out his phone and texted back _Blaine and I are not together. Just accidentally here_.

He put a sad smiley at the end but erased it before hitting 'send'.

_Oh, Sorry then._

Sam distorted his face. What, no insisting on how Ryder had always thought they were so in love? Sam briefly glanced at Blaine and then wrote another text. Suddenly it was the most urgent thing to text Ryder, to tell someone about what had happened because Blaine wouldn't understand anything.

_I asked him to be my date u know but he didn't want to._

Sam looked at his phone until the screen lightened up with the answer.

_He's still here with u isn't he?_

_Just because we'll go watch an action movie afterwards._

"Sam, uhm, are you mad at me now? I shouldn't have told you, right?" Blaine sighed.

"I'm just… not in a good mood. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Uh, sure."

_watch a love movie then._

Sam stared at the screen. Of course. Yes. That was the solution to everything!

Sam put his phone away and cleared his throat. Could they go to the movies like _now_, please?

"But you'll still eat dessert, right?" Blaine asked.

"I had so much chocolate already…" Sam put a hand on his stomach. It was true, he was full.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I told you."

Sam pulled a face. But he was glad they were talking, silence wasn't really nice.

And then finally they went to the cinema. Sam wondered how he should do it. Tell Blaine X-Men had been sold out? But they had reserved tickets, huh. And maybe he'd better ask Blaine, anyway? But what if he said no again?

"I'm going to get snacks already, okay?" Blaine pulled out his wallet. Sam had to speak now or forever be silent. Or something like that.

"Blaine, I… uhm… look."

Blaine got out twenty dollars and pressed it into Sam's hand. He closed his fingers around it and also around Blaine's hand to keep him from running off.

"I want to see another movie."

"Wait, what? Really? But X-Men…?"

"The atmosphere in the restaurant made me all… chick-flick, you know?"

"It made you chick-flick?" Blaine frowned. Sam let go of his hand since it was getting awkward and also caused strange hot rushes in his body.

"I'm in the mood for a chick-flick."

"Oh. Well… Okay? What movie then?"

"How about…" Sam glanced at the board. "Endless Love?"

Blaine looked at him as if he thought he hadn't heard right. Sam tried to keep up a smile until Blaine eventually shrugged.

"Whatever. But snacks as usual…?"

"Yes!"

Sam had no reason to stop grinning as he went to buy the tickets.

"Do you want to buy the Valentine's Special?" the woman on the counter asked without looking up from her screen. "It's two tickets for '_Endless Love'_ plus two glasses of champagne, seats on a couch and pralines."

"How much is it?"

"Nineteen ninety."

"I take it!"

Now he only had to find a way to explain to Blaine why he had only ten cent drawback instead of five dollar. But he figured the couch seats justified everything.

"It was a special offer and I needed to buy it", Sam said. "With it came chocolate."

"Sam, don't you think you had enough candy for tonight? I mean… here, eat some Nachos."

When they entered the movie hall and showed their tickets to the control guy he waved them to the bar where the sales woman put two glasses of champagne on the counter, along with a hearty box of Cadbury pralines. Then the seating guy guided them to the sofa. Sam carefully sat down on it while sipping on his champagne. Blaine took a sip from his, too, and then put it into the drink holder on the site.

"You can drink one glass, can't you?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather not."

"I support your responsibility but at least charge your glass with me?"

"Yeah, that I can do." Blaine took the glass and raised it. "Here's to tonight."

"Here's to us."

Blaine smiled. Good. Ha, if he only knew this was a date.

Sam started eating the pralines when the commercials began and hoped for the cliché meeting of hands when Blaine also took some. But it didn't happen. Eventually the box was empty and the movie started. Sam felt a little sick from all those chocolates but he tried to ignore it. A few minutes in the movie he yawned, stretched his arms and laid it on the rest behind Blaine. Old tricks still were the best.

And it only took another half an hour until Blaine glided further down on the sofa. His head meet Sam's arm and he turned to glance at it. Then he glided closer and laid his head on Sam's shoulder while Sam let his arm finally rest on Blaine for real. He put his nose against Blaine's hair (he smelled super great) and drew little circles on his arm with his fingertips.

Now, okay. This was great. Blaine sure heard how fast Sam's heart was beating right now but Sam didn't care. But what was he doing, rationally speaking? Was he… coming on to Blaine? If they kissed would it taste like Blaine's scent? And how would it feel? Smooth, silky, wet…

"Do you like the movie?" Sam whispered. Blaine hummed in response.

"Me, too."

Blaine moved his head to look up at Sam.

"Is this a pity date, Sam?"

"No, dude! It's not… It certainly isn't pity what I'm feeling." Sam said the last sentence under his breath but Blaine heard it nonetheless.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Sam gulped and started at the screen. Damn, not very smooth. He should do something. He never knew how to talk about things but he could get in action, right?

Blaine still looked at him, and it was so easy to lean to him and press their mouths together. Blaine made a surprised sound while Sam couldn't believe he did this. It was stupid, it was a dumb move, it was weird. It also ended very quickly because Blaine pushed him back.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry."

Sam took back his arm, took some cold Nachos and ate them, all while looking at the screen again. He didn't see what was happening in the movie, though. Blood rushed through his ears and whole body and he was glad it was dark so Blaine couldn't see him blushing.

"You're… sorry? You can't just… what? Why?"

Sam preferred to not answer that. Blaine's lips on his, they still were there. It tingled like crazy. And this wasn't fun. It was serious shit. What on earth had Sam thought he was doing? It's not a game, they weren't two kids who were messing around to discover themselves. Romance was a serious business and people could get hurt easily. In fact, it was inevitable that somebody got hurt.

"Sam?"

Even if Sam had wanted to say something he couldn't break his trance of staring at the screen. The people on it were blurry and Sam blinked to clear up his view. Two little drops rolled over his cheek and he quickly wiped them away.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad", Blaine whispered. He stroked over Sam's lower arm and Sam nodded. But nothing felt right. The love scenes in the movie made him look away awkwardly and he hoped Blaine didn't notice it. But the most horrible moment was when the lights went on and everybody started to walk out. Sam didn't dare to look at Blaine so he very slowly gathered his litter together. Luckily Blaine did the same with his and got up to throw it into the bin at the exit. Sam followed him, ignored the staff and hoped no one could see he had cried.

Walking out of the cinema Sam put his hands into his pockets and breathed in the fresh air. He didn't really know what was going on but he knew he wanted to cry. This evening had started as fun and now…

They didn't talk until they were on the road. Sam stared out of the front window, at all those red lights in the night.

"So, I'm taking you home now?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Or do you want to come to my place and end the night with tea? I mean we could drink hot chocolate but I for one had enough chocolate for a whole month tonight."

Sam looked at his fingers. "I'd rather go home."

"Okay."

A few more moments of silence followed, then Blaine threw a side glance at Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam inhaled deeply. Yes, he did. But with Blaine, who was the cause of everything? Then again with whom should he talk if not Blaine?

"I'm just… I don't know", Sam whispered while still looking at his fingers. "In Breadstix I thought it was a great idea if it was a date. But then you declined and everything got so…" Sam looked out of the window and gulped.

"Serious. That's why I wanted to watch a love movie. But when I… I'm still sorry, Blaine."

"Don't think about it now, just talk."

"Well, I didn't know what drove me. I couldn't express what I was thinking because I didn't know it myself. I'm just silly and thought it was worth a try but now I hurt you and I can't bear that."

"I'm not hurt."

"You don't have to lie. I can hear your heart breaking right now."

"Sam…" Blaine sighed. They arrived at Sam's house and parked at the side of the road but Sam didn't get out.

"Are you sure it's not your own heart you hear breaking?"

Sam finally looked at Blaine and frowned.

"What?"

"You said everything got serious when I didn't want it to be a date?"

"Yeah." Sam shrugged again. That had been the moment after disaster had taken its course.

"Well, why? Where you disappointed?"

Sam nodded and Blaine took a deep breath.

"Listen, Sam, I… it came out of nothing, that's why I pushed you back. It doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you."

"I hurt you."

"You surprised me."

"I'm sorry."

Blaine held Sam's eyes. "You wanna try it again?"

"Wh…" Sam left his mouth open and stared at his best friend. Somebody had switched off the time, too. And any bodily movements Sam had been able to do just a moment ago.

"Here?" he eventually croaked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, because you can run off afterwards if you freak out."

"I wouldn't… freak out."

"Okay."

They looked at each other for what felt like three hours and Sam still couldn't move. He didn't know if he wanted it in the car. Or at all. He could just go home and hide in his bed and never come out again. That sounded reasonable, yeah.

Blaine could move, though. He slightly leaned forward, buried his fingers in Sam's jacket and gently tugged on it. Sam gave in. If he hadn't had to decide things it was easier. He put his hand on Blaine's neck and looked at his lips. While he was thinking about how and when his body now moved too much and kept leaning forward. Suddenly he tasted Blaine's lips. For a few seconds he didn't do anything, just realised the feeling of them on his mouth. Then Blaine pushed against him and Sam returned it. He had to gulp pretty hard but it worked. One thing was sure, Blaine tasted better than chocolate (although slightly like it, too).

"Now…" Blaine whispered when he leaned back, eyes still half closed. "Freak out."

"I'll freak out, alright", Sam said. He pulled Blaine to him again and repeated the whole action because it had been way too short.

A shudder went through Blaine's body, along with a moan. His fingers let go of Sam's jacket and moved to his chest, gently caressing it.

"Say stop when I'm going to far", Blaine said.

"You're talking too much."

Blaine giggled. Sam grinned, let his hand wander up and cupped Blaine's face. He dragged the end out as long as he possibly could and when they stopped, he leaned his head against the seat, let his eyes stay closed and tried to catch his breath. Wow, okay, this was what making out with Blaine felt like. He wanted more of it but there also was a side in Sam that now actually started to freak out. He would deal with it later, not now, because then Blaine would think Sam hadn't liked it.

"Okay", Blaine gasped. "Okay."

"Did I make you speechless?"

"You sure did."

Blaine carefully met Sam's eyes. A few seconds passed in that Sam didn't know anything anymore. Yes, this was his best friend. But also a cute boy who was a good kisser and made Sam's stomach perform a few loops.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy."

"You, too."

It felt weird to wave goodbye after they had just kissed but it was what Sam did when he exited the car. He walked into the house and into his bedroom like in trance. Had this just happened or was he dreaming? Oh, he had forgotten to ask Blaine something so he sent him a text.

_So was it a date now?_

The answer came just before Sam went to bed.

_You bet it was._

Yay, success. Sam grinned about it until he fell asleep, not aware that he had forgotten to freak out.

**The end**


	8. The List I

**The List**

Another relationship that had ended… another girl that had left Sam. That was it. He wouldn't do it again. He'd either fall for the right one next time or for no one at all!

So actually two good things had come out of Mercedes leaving. One being Sam's renewed motivation to improve (or throw away) his love life. Second… he had his own room now, yay! Since Mercedes had gone back to L.A. a few months ago Sam felt really at home in this apartment. He rather not think about why he hadn't before because maybe it would end in not nice thoughts about her or Blaine because both of them had made Sam sleep on the couch once again.

Anyway. Back to business now. Today Sam had awoken knowing it was the day he was ready to start his search. All or nothing now!

Finding love was hard. Sam sat on the couch table with many magazines (Mercedes had left them behind) in front of him, filling out tests on '_What type of lover are you?'_ or '_Are you ready for HIM?_' (he figured it would apply to HER as well). Turned out he was an empathetic lover who dove too much into a relationship when the other maybe viewed them as '_let's see how we're doing_' and that yes, indeed, he was ready for Him. Her. So it should be a piece of cake to find the love of his life now that he was finally ready, right?

The lonely heart ads were really interesting. All the girls were looking for the love of their lives! How would Sam know who he should write? The man ads also sounded cheesy so Sam guessed he wasn't the only one sitting on front of magazines, searching. Just imagine, right in this moment other people were doing the exact same thing as he was! Maybe even SHE, too! Oh wow! That was… that was…

Sam jumped up and ran upstairs where he came to a halt in front of Blaine's door and energetically knocked against it.

"What?"

Blaine might have said '_what'_ but what he really meant was '_come on in Sammy'_ so Sam got in.

"Dude, just imagine, right at this moment the love of my live could be sitting at a table, reading a magazine!"

"Uhuh, great", Blaine mumbled without looking up from where he sat at the desk. Sam went nearer.

"Are _you_ reading a magazine, Blaine?"

"No, I'm studying. I have an exam next week, remember…? I have been studying all month long and you threatened to set a fire just to make me leave this chair…?"

"Oh, yeah, haven't done that yet."

"You don't say."

Sam threw himself onto Blaine's bed and snuggled up to a pillow. It was Blaine-scented, nice. Felt like a hug. Next time Sam needed a Blaine hug and Blaine wasn't around he'd simply go into his bed.

Or not because that sounded really creepy.

"Can I do anything for you…?" Finally Blaine looked up and frowned at Sam.

"Yes! I need help with finding the love of my life. It needs to be the real deal now, Blaine. It's all or nothing now and if I don't find HER, capital letters, I will either become a monk or a Jedi."

"A Jedi?" Blaine frowned.

"Yes, a Jedi! One of those dudes that can move stuff with the force! I tried it sometimes but it didn't work so I guess I need really hard training!"

"Uh… but you know it's just a movie, right?"

"You shut your mouth, Blaine Anderson. Lucas didn't come up with things like that out of nothing."

"Pretty sure that's how it went down", Blaine mumbled and returned to his books.

"Anyway, will you help me?"

"Mh? Sure." Blaine took up a pen and threw it to Sam. "Why don't you start with making a list? Lists are helpful, Sam. There should be lists for everything."

"A list?" Sam frowned pretty hard at his best friend/roommate.

"Yeah, you need to know what you are looking for, right? Write down what you want from a girl. It will be easier to sort the wrong ones out then."

What… of course! Blaine was such a genius. This was just like ordering a meal. You needed to know if you wanted Thai, Italian, Mediterranean… and then you needed to know if you wanted meat or vegetables or fries. You couldn't just call the restaurant and say '_Hey send me the food that is best for me'_. So you also couldn't ask the Universe like that for a girl. DUH!

"Paper?" Sam asked. Blaine ripped out a page of his notebook and held it into Sam's direction without looking at him. Sam sighed and got up. The things you do for love…

When he took the paper he tousled Blaine's hair (as much as it was possible but truth was it wasn't possible and Sam's hand was sticky afterwards) and quickly got back without listening to the complaints.

Sam laid down on Blaine's best, hugged his pillow and put the pen into his mouth. Now. What did he want from a girl?

Should not leave me

Wait, no. Sam crossed it out because the love of his life wouldn't leave him, that was obviously. So…

Should love my impressions

Yeah. That wasn't too much to ask. Mercedes had liked his impressions… most of the times. So what else?

Should have beautiful eyes

And beautiful everything

"Blaine, do you think I'm super superficial if I want my girl to look nice?"

"No, it's okay", Blaine said, still distracted. Sam nodded and thought of more points.

Should get me

Should like stuff like movies and comics

"Blaine?"

"Mh?"

"What of my personality is the hardest to deal with?"

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up. "Uh… bothers people while they need to study?"

"Thanks, bro."

Should not study too much

No, wait. That sounded as if Sam wanted a dumb girlfriend. He didn't but he also didn't want a super smart one that he couldn't put up with.

6. Should be smart but not too much

Yeah, sounded very sensible. Oh my God, of course!

Should have super powers like…

"Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of super powers have girls?"

Blaine frowned. He continued to write for a moment then he finally looked at Sam.

"Their beauty?"

"No, _real_ super powers. Like laser eyes or something. I'm totally down with being Louis Lane."

"What are you trying to tell me, Sam?"

"_Not_ what you think. That was a one-time thing. Wearing skirts isn't that great. I just did it for you."

"Yeah, right, I didn't ask you or anything…"

"Your eyes did, Blaine, your eyes did." Sam took a break to study Blaine's eyes. They were kind of beautiful, yeah. Blaine definitively fulfilled point two. And three, actually, since his body was great, too. In a bro kind of way.

"Back to the super powers", he reminded Blaine who had started to write again. Now he moaned and shook his head.

"Sam, stay realistic, okay? Just go with… Needs to love superman movies."

"I put the movie and comic part already down, I'm not stupid", Sam said. He doodled a superman-S next to point seven because he couldn't think of a superpower. Blaine for example had the superpower of will influencing. The mentioned skirt incident had been his doing, there was no telling Sam any different. He knew it. And Blaine had dug it, so yeah. His doing.

have super powers like will influencing (for example!)(not use it on me making me wear a woman's skirt or anything)

Sam sighed. And now? Where seven points enough? He read over the list to check it. Sounded really great. Would he ever find a girl like that? She practically had to be a female Blaine, hadn't she?

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a twin sister you haven't told me about yet?"

"Well, people say I and Rachel are very alike…"

"I meant a real twin sister like… your twin, you know? Like totally you but with female parts."

Blaine blinked a few times staring at his paper and then turned his head to Sam.

"I don't get it."

"Never mind", Sam mumbled. He drew a few hearts to illustrate this list was for romantic love.

"Blaine?"

This time the answer was only a sigh.

"Do you have a red pen?"

"Sure. Here." Blaine pointed at his pencil case. Sam waited for him to throw a pen but he seemed lost in his work again. Sam rolled his eyes and got up. He rummaged in the case until he had found a red pen. With that he bored into Blaine's shoulder before he got back to the bed.

After he had coloured the hearts he went over the list again. No, it was totally Blaine. What now? Sam wasn't gay. Although he had never tried it, too. Maybe he could like the kissing and stuff. Because apart from that he would totally marry Blaine on the spot.

"Blaine?"

"What, Sam?"

"Do you still want to kiss me?"

Blaine's head shot to him, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Sam shrugged and held up the list. "I've decided that you are the one."

"Oh, wow, that's just… great." Blaine shook his head and turned back though his cheeks were pretty red. Sam took it as a yes. Now the thing was he didn't want to make out with Blaine the whole night but he needed to try a little kiss now. So he got up and very unsuspiciously brought back the pen. Then he propped on hand on back of Blaine's chair and the other one on his paper. Blaine had no choice than to stop reading and look up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

To be honest Blaine's lips just looked like any person's lips. Totally not gender specific. Maybe it would be awkward and they laughed it off. But Sam would never know if he didn't try so he leaned in even more, making Blaine's eyes wander down on his face. The black haired boy didn't protest. Time stood still for a long moment in that they were so close to each other it made Sam dizzy. It was weird how he was frozen. All he had wanted to do was kiss Blaine.

He tried to get his shit together and moved forward to press his lips against Blaine's for a few seconds. Blaine didn't move and when Sam leaned back he stared at him.

"Uh", Sam said. What was he _doing?_ You don't just ran around and kiss your best friend. But somehow the word '_sorry'_ didn't come out.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Sam nodded. Now it was Blaine who kissed him. He oh so softly pushed his mouth against Sam's and Sam returned it, realising how good Blaine tasted.

His position got uncomfortable, though, and he pulled back again after a few moments to stand straight and roll his shoulders. Blaine's eyes still were as big as apples. Sam cleared his throat, went to take his list from the bed and folded it.

"Uh… I'll…" He waved to the door and Blaine nodded. When Sam's hand was on the door knob he turned around again.

"So, how long will you study?"

"Not much longer, I, uhm, feel like taking it easy today."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs if you later feel like having company."

"Okay." Blaine slowly nodded. Sam winked before he left the room. Now that had been something. Something _great!_ Sam hurried downstairs, settled down on the couch and waited for Blaine.

**The end**


	9. The List II

**The Other List**

Okay, so Sam's list had helped him to start kissing his best friend. It was a bit weird, thinking about it. He had wanted to find the ONE, his true love, everything, and instead he went and kissed Blaine. Now, Blaine fitted the list perfectly and it might have been that he was who Sam was looking for but how could he know for sure?

While Blaine was studying again Sam browsed through Mercedes magazines. Or actually it was _his_ magazines now. She had abandoned them. So articles like 'Make sure he stays with you' or 'How do you know he's the one?' were legally Sam's now. She wouldn't let him have a dog so he took her magazines. Ha!

But the best part of it was that Sam didn't even have to change the pronoun. 'He' was totally right! Sam was dating a boy! Or, well, at least he thought they were dating. Kissing every night meant dating, right? Although, coming to think of it, they hadn't gone out or anything. Maybe they weren't even dating!? Maybe it was just a nice distraction from studying for Blaine?

The article suggested Sam should not put out too often to make Blaine stay. Come again? Sam never put out, tsk. Instead the magazine advised him to plan a romantic night every now and then but also reserve time to talk about feelings.

The second article gave Sam a list to check. Oh, he was good with lists!

Do you have butterflies in your tummy when you see him?

Does he compliment you?

Does he bring you flowers?

Can you see yourself bearing his children in the future?

Are you two flirting all the time?

Have you talked about dreams and feelings and found that you fit together perfectly?

And last but not least: Is the sex satisfying?

Sam blushed a little at the last question. No magazine ever was allowed to ask such a personal question! Tsk. Wait, so this article said sex was important and the one before said Sam shouldn't put out all the time. What was true now?

Sam got out a pencil and paper and started to answer the questions. To know the answer to the first he went upstairs and knocked against Blaine's door.

"What?"

Blaine might have said '_what'_ but what he actually meant was _'I love you and you can annoy me whenever you want' _so Sam went in. Then he stood in the door and watched Blaine while also noticing what his stomach was doing. He was hungry. He could use some water, too.

"Sam, is it important?" Blaine turned his head and his brown eyes met Sam's. Now Sam's stomach did something weird like a loop? His appetite vanished and instead he wanted to kiss Blaine. But what did it _mean?_

"Yes. I'm doing a quiz", Sam said. He went to sit on Blaine's bed and wrote 'rollercoaster, counts too!' under point number one.

"A quiz…? Sam, my exam is coming up and it's really important…"

"I will not bother you", Sam said and added very quietly: "Much."

Second question. Did Blaine compliment him?

"Blaine? What do you think of my hair?" Sam asked.

"Mh? It's great", Blaine mumbled without looking up. Yup, compliment! Sam grinned and wrote YES under number two.

Damn, now flowers. Blaine had never brought Sam flowers (in the five days they had started kissing). There was no point in denying it. Sam had to answer it with 'no'.

Number four. Sam had never really viewed himself as a child bearer. He knew it was possible for men after they had survived an alien abduction but that wasn't necessarily top on his list. So another 'no'. Damn it.

But five! Oh yeah, flirting always went down. Like now.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You have so… uh… you are… like… really great."

"Thanks."

Check! Flirting done!

Now, dreams and feelings.

"Blaine?"

A moan. It was the sexiest answer Blaine could have given him.

"What are your dreams for the future?"

"Oh, I don't know… passing my exam?" Blaine sounded really annoyed.

"Geez, I can ask a question, can't I?"

Guess the question about Blaine's feelings was unnecessary now. Sam knew Blaine was feeling pissed. So he wrote 'yes' under number six.

What only left the sex question. How would Sam know, seriously? Should he seduce Blaine now or what?

"Sam, one hour, okay? Then I'm all yours. But now I really need to study", Blaine said.

"One hour?"

Blaine nodded. "Maybe two."

Before Sam would go he could just ask if they were dating. What was bad about wanting to know? It showed that he was interested, right? But somehow when Sam opened his mouth nothing came out. What if Blaine said no? That wouldn't be good.

"Uh, should I, like, order a pizza?" Sam asked instead.

"Not for now. Three more hours", Blaine said. Sam lifted his finger.

"Stop talking! Every time you say something you add one hour!"

"Well, after studying I also need to take a relaxing bath."

"For one hour?" Sam frowned. But then he realized it. Yes, of course! Blaine was planning on seducing Sam! He wanted them to bath together, uuh!

Now there were definitively some butterflies and/or ants in his tummy as Sam left the room. But was he really ready for it? All naked with Blaine? Mh… there was only one way to find out.

Two hours later.

Sam knocked against Blaine's door. "Okay, the time is up! I set an alarm on my clock so no excuses."

Blaine opened a door with a big frown on his face. "Thanks, Rachel."

"I'm Sam! Oh my God, oh my God, how dare you think I'm Rachel when we are about to –" Sam bit his lip. He realized that Blaine was in his bathing robe and wondered if he was naked underneath it.

"Have you already ordered the pizza?" Blaine asked.

"Mh, no."

"Well, go on then. I'm with you in half an hour, okay?" Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezed it and went past him to the bathroom. The door got locked from the inside.

Sam stared at it. "Huh, no sex then", he mumbled. Until now the answers he had gathered were four Yes and two No so chances were good the sex question could be answered with yes, too. In any case Yes would win and Sam knew already Blaine was the right one for him!

He hurried downstairs to order pizza. It was okay if they didn't have sex tonight; Sam shouldn't put out too much anyway. He needed to make sure Blaine was staying with him. Or, well, first find out on what page they were.

"Here are fifteen dollars, keep the change, hey, can I ask you something?" Sam said as the pizza boy arrived. It was a young student with pimples.

"Uhm, yes?" he said.

"Okay, look, how do you ask your… girlfriend, well, if you she is your girlfriend? How do you ask someone if you are dating or not?"

The boy blushed. "Uh, I don't know that."

"Are you sure about that? Are you _really_ sure?" Sam put on an earnest expression because he knew for sure everybody was better in relationship questions than he was.

"Just… go on and ask her." The pizza boy turned around and left. Without forewarning. Sam rolled his eyes, closed the door and brought the pizzas to the living room table. They would watch a movie. Maybe tonight Sam could choose a romantic one.

But damn, they didn't have such a thing. Why hadn't Mercedes left some behind? What good would living with a girl would bring if not getting her stuff when she moved out? But ha, that was the solution! Sam found a candle with angels on it in the cupboard. He put it on the table, lightened it and felt like Christmas. Huh, maybe he should turn the angel side away. Okay, better.

"I'm so tired, you won't believe it." Blaine yawned as he came downstairs. He wore his pajamas already and his hair was ungelled, and as he sat down next to Sam he radiated a nice fresh scent of jasmine.

"And I'm so hungry! Mm!"

Sam figured they better eat before they talk. So for half an hour they did that while watching Sherlock BBC. After a while Blaine sighed contently and snuggled up to Sam. That was his start signal.

"So, uhm, Blaine?"

"Mh?"

_Just go for it_ the pizza boy had said. So Sam would do exactly that.

"I was wondering if we, uh… are dating? Because we have kissed a lot lately and I really like that and I like to think you like it, too."

"I do like it, Sam, I do." Blaine patted Sam's chest.

"But?"

Now Blaine lifted his head to look at Sam. "But I'm waiting for your freak out every day. You have never even looked at another guy before."

"So are we dating?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Sam for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, Blaine!"

"Well, guess we are then." Blaine smiled and pressed his warm mouth against Sam's. And just for now, Sam could live without answering question number seven.

**The end**


	10. BlamWeekDay1: Dalton Miracles

S2 AU. Finn persuades Sam to come to Dalton with him. Reluctantly, Sam agrees, and he surely doesn't regret it.

**Dalton Miracles**

"Dude, you gotta come with me!"

"Why? It's your brother. I'm not very good friends with Kurt", Sam said.

"It's a gay school", Finn explained. "I don't want to be the only straight guy there when I visit him."

Sam frowned. "It an all-boys boarding school but that doesn't mean everybody is gay. I've gone to one, too, remember?"

"But Kurt has found a boyfriend there", Finn said.

Sam sighed and punted his food. He had come to the cafeteria with the expectation to eat his lunch and then Finn had told him about plans to go visit Kurt at his new school. To be fair, Glee club was a little sadder without Kurt, that was true.

"Well. Okay, I'll do it for you", Sam decided. Finn clenched his fist and ate on.

Just why would Finn ask Sam after they had spent the last weeks fighting over Quinn? Maybe it was the fact that Finn had won and pitied Sam now. Otherwise he'd asked Puck, right? Or… he had somehow sensed Sam wasn't declined to boys, too, and now wanted to find him a boyfriend? Oh God, how embarrassing.

"Listen, Finn. I know you like outing people in public but please keep it to yourself for now, okay? I'm not ready yet. I never had a boyfriend or anything so…" Sam shrugged. "I want to take it slow."

Finn stopped eating and stared at him.

"What? You… you wanted Quinn."

"That was last week", Sam explained Finn.

"No, I mean… was she supposed to be your beard or…?" Finn spoke quietly, Sam had to give him credit for that.

"No, man, I like both."

"Huh, so Kurt was right."

Sam bit his lip. "Kurt knows, too? Oh man. I thought I could pass as straight."

"Well, you can. I didn't suspect anything but you know, Kurt is gay and claims he has the best gaydar ever and everything."

"Oh", Sam said. He narrowed his eyes. "So you don't want me to come to Dalton to look at boys?"

Finn snorted. "Well, now that you mention it…"

"No, oh, no. I will not." Sam took his plate and got up. Time to talk to other friends who didn't want to set him up.

* * *

Dalton was huge, man. It was practically a castle and since Sam didn't want to get lost he stayed close to Kurt and Finn on their way to the common room. There they met Kurt's boyfriend, a dark haired boy with a cute smile. He shook their hands.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

"Nick, this is Finn, my brother, and Sam, a friend", Kurt introduced them. "And well, this is Nick. The best boyfriend one could ever wish for."

"Aww, now you're just sweet-talking", Nick said. Kurt grinned and briefly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Sam glanced around, no one took any notice of the gay happening. They acted as if it was normal and didn't even look up. Wow… maybe Dalton _was_ a gay school? But there was a boy-girl couple making out on the couch so…?

"Is… uhm… almost everyone here…?" Sam asked. Kurt looked at him questioningly for a few moments, then got it and shook his head.

"Actually, Nick is the only openly gay boy I met until now. Pure coincidence that I fell in love with him", he said.

Nick laughed. "No coincidence, it was my charming smile."

"Or that" Kurt admitted.

Oh. Sam didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. A gay school would've meant no judging at all. Kurt had explained they have a no bullying policy but some students still wouldn't understand, right? Like that dude with his girlfriend on his lap. Or the guys at the table who were playing chess and were probably so intelligent it hurt.

The four of them moved to the couches. The snogging couple didn't move to make space so Sam squeezed in between them and Finn while Kurt and Nick sat on the second couch. There was a fire place in this room but it wasn't burning. Except for chess people could also play Dart and there was a table at which students were playing Monopoly. Sam observed them and since he would never return here he allowed himself to check them out, too. There was one who he thought was really handsome and cute.

"So, do you like it here?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I do. But I miss Glee club so much", Kurt said.

"I would be all for Kurt returning to McKinley if it wasn't for Karofsky", Nick said.

"I can try talking to him again", Finn said. "But I fear it's hopeless."

The girl on Sam's left giggled quietly and continued kissing the dudes neck. It was kind of disgusting, actually.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked. He should have told them to get a room but then again he was only a visitor and the boy wore a Dalton uniform. Anyway, they ignored him.

Kurt shot them a glance, too, but didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow I'll audition for a duet at The Warblers", he mentioned.

"You will so win. I heard your voice", Nick said.

"But the judges need to like it, too", Kurt sighed. "And I'm new so… not very likely I'll get it."

Nick patted his back and Kurt into space for a few moments. Then he shook his head and loudly said: "Blaine! It's enough now. Get a room!"

The couple next to Sam stopped making out and the girl turned to Kurt with a grim look on her face. But the boy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. Kurt is just jealous."

"Why should I be jealous, I _have_ a boyfriend!

"Exactly. No girlfriend." Blaine smirked. His girlfriend got up and he followed her.

Kurt sighed. "He can be so insensitive sometimes. But he's the captain of The Warblers, you know."

"Is he mean to you?" Finn asked.

"No, not that kind of insensitive. He changed schools because of bullying, too, so he wouldn't do that. Though he never told me why they bullied him…"

"Probably because of his hair", Nick said. He and Kurt laughed while Sam was glad to finally have some space and glided to the left. He didn't listen to the conversation and watched the Monopoly boys again. How would it be to date a boy? Or just kiss one?

Maybe he should start by talking to one first.

"Hey, Finn, do you think Kurt can introduce me to one of the boys? Preferably someone who might be gay?" he whispered to his friend as Kurt and Nick were talking.

"Oh! That's what you call taking it slow?" Finn laughed.

"Hey, if I don't do anything it's backing out, isn't it?"

"True."

But before Sam could ask Kurt he got a phone call and got up to answer it. Nick talked about some video game with Finn. Sam would've joined in but he was distracted again when the Monopoly team dispersed and one student started to clean up. It was the boy Sam found cute and since it was mean that the others didn't help him Sam decided to take the initiative and went to him.

"Hey, I –"

"Thad, you have a call", someone interrupted Sam. Sam cursed silently. Why did everyone get called at the same time?

Thad hurried away and the student who had told him about the call took over the tidying. It was Blaine, and he sent Sam an amused look.

"Do your friends bore you already?"

"What? No."

"So you didn't want to ask Thad about a round of Monopoly?" Blaine held up a house and waggled it. Damn, his smile was cute, too.

"No, I wanted to ask where the bathrooms are."

"Did Kurt forget it?"

Sam took a deep breath, a little annoyed, but then Blaine smiled again and nudged his shoulder.

"Just kidding. Come on, I'll show you."

What else could he do than follow him? Sam caught Finn's eyes and gestured to the side, and Finn nodded.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as they walked it down.

"So… did your girlfriend leave already?" Sam asked because he would've thought the two of them weren't finished yet.

"Looks like it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, we didn't fight or anything."

"Oh."

Blaine glanced at Sam. "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Uhm, I fought for a girl last week but I lost."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really? What kind of girl wouldn't want to date you?"

Sam threw the other boy a confused glance and Blaine bit his lip.

"I mean… my girlfriend said you are attractive. I wouldn't know. I'm not gay."

"And bi?"

Blaine's head shot to Sam and his mouth stood open for a few seconds until he caught himself.

"No, straight. Why, are you bi?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Uhm, well, here we are."

Blaine came to a halt and pointed at a door with a little man on it. Sam nodded and allowed himself one last look at Blaine. The cutest were always straight, such a pity.

"You, uh, find the way back by yourself?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's not that far", Sam said. Blaine nodded and took off. Since Sam was here now he used the bathroom, and while he washed his hands he looked at his hair in the mirror. It was light blonde and really great, nobody could deny that. Even Blaine's girlfriend had noticed it, or, well, had noticed Sam in general. Too bad Thad hadn't. Although, Sam had to admit, right now he kind of couldn't stop thinking about that Blaine guy's smile.

When Sam came back into the common room Blaine wasn't here and it was really for the best. Sam needed to cast his eye on someone who could return his affections, not on straight boys.

"Sam, Kurt and Nick need to do homework now. Actual homework? Yes, at least that's what they said. Let's go", Finn whispered as Sam sat next to him.

Sam squared his shoulders and nodded. He would never come to Dalton again and could look for boys at other places. Not McKinley, maybe, but there had got to be places like bars and stuff, right? They said goodbye to Kurt and Nick, and then Finn walked out of the room way too fast. Sam glanced around once more to look for Blaine and then let it go. There were other boys in this world, so many other boys.

"So, how did you like Nick? He seems alright. I hope it works out with them", Finn said when they were walking to the stairs.

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"I'm sorry we didn't find you a boyfriend."

"No, that's okay, it's…" Sam cleared his throat. "Okay."

Finn grinned, patted his shoulder and continued his way to the car. Sam followed him quietly, amazed about how fast Finn had adjusted to the fact that Sam was bi.

* * *

A few days later they met with Kurt and Nick in the Lima Bean. Sam ordered a Cappuccino although he'd maybe needed something stronger. The school week was finally over and he was exhausted. Tonight he'd fall into bed and wouldn't move for two days straight.

But then Kurt said something about a party at Dalton.

"It's nothing big. The faculty allowed us to invite some people and even gave a little budget for drinks and snacks. The music has to be kept at minimum level and everything but it's a party!" Kurt beamed.

"Sounds cool!" Finn nodded. He nudged Sam but Sam shook his head. He was way too tired for more action.

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Kurt said, and Finn supported his brother.

"Yeah, man! This is a sign, you know? About your mission to get a boyfriend?"

"A – what? What did I miss?" Kurt goggled at Sam, who sighed.

"Finn, remember what I told you about _not_ outing me?"

"Oops."

"You're gay?" Kurt shouted.

Sam hid his head in his hands. Oh. My. God.

"No, I'm not. I'm bi. And thanks for keeping it down."

"Woooho, we're going to drink to your new found love for boys tonight!" Kurt said, hammering at the table. Nick quietly chuckled but shot Sam an empathetic look. Well, at least someone here didn't think his sexuality was a freaking joke.

He still wouldn't go, though, but he figured it was easier to clear that up with Finn when Kurt wasn't around.

"Oh!" Kurt sighed and turned his head to Nick. "He's really starting to annoy me."

"Me?" Sam said before he could think about it.

"No, silly, my roommate." Kurt nodded to the entrance. Sam glanced over his shoulder and his stomach did a single dizzy loop as he saw Blaine entering the café.

"He literally has no other topic than girls. I mean, yeah, you're a boy who likes girls, great for you. We could still talk about homework now and then, or is this too much to ask?" Kurt wanted to know.

"His girlfriend isn't here", Sam observed. The black haired boy got in line while studying the menu above the counter. His profile was really beautiful, almost too beautiful. Not like anything Sam had ever seen in another boy.

"Yeah, weird enough. I thought they were joined at the hip", Kurt said. He snapped his fingers and made Sam turn to him.

"Don't even think about it. He will only break your heart", Kurt said.

"What? I'm not… I don't… not…" Sam stuttered, blood shooting to his face and ears. He leaned down to his coffee and waited until Kurt looked away.

"Hey, let him look", Nick said. "Sam is just discovering other boys and looking has never hurt anybody until now, right?"

"Thanks", Sam mumbled.

"Oh", Kurt sighed. "You're right. And isn't there a saying like… You have to burn your fingers before you can learn how to handle fire?"

He snickered and then Nick said something about cake so Kurt immediately turned to him.

"Yes! Get it! Cheese for me."

Nick chuckled and got up. "Sam, do you want to keep me company?"

"What?" Kurt opened his mouth in confusion and Sam would've, too, but then Kurt grinned.

"Oh! You clever little fox. Yes, Sam, go on, don't let Nick go alone!"

Sam's feet moved one their own accord and only when they actually had joined the line did he realise what Nick had done. They stood behind Blaine and now Nick tipped against his shoulder.

"Hey, Blaine! I hadn't thought I'd see you here!"

Blaine looked over his shoulder and turned to them.

"Oh, yeah, I was in the mood for a coffee. Hey."

He nodded at Sam. "We have met, haven't we?"

"Yeah, uhm…" Sam wetted his lips that were as dry as his throat. Shit, he really needed more practise in talking to cute boys.

"This is Sam", Nick said. "He and Finn sometimes visit Kurt."

"One time", Sam croaked. They took a step forward.

"They'll be at the party tonight, too", Nick said.

"Cool."

This really wasn't a situation that Sam wanted to be in. Despite his claim to be straight Blaine's eyes wandered down on Sam and Sam felt like he was waiting for approval. Or worse, getting it. Because… how would he ever go on from here? No, Sam wanted to get back into the closet like, now.

Luckily it was Blaine's turn to give his order then. While he was distracted Nick nudged Sam's arm.

"Do you want cake, too?"

"Huh?"

Nick just laughed and ordered something while Blaine received his coffee and paid.

"See you tonight, then", he said as he passed Sam. It was about two minutes later when Sam's brain started to work and he replied "Yeah, see you" only that Blaine by that time already had left the café and Nick asked Sam to go back to the table.

"And? Tell me all about it! Did Sam turn Blaine gay?" Kurt asked when Nick seated himself. Sam drank his now cold Cappuccino and pretended that they were talking about another Sam.

"I wouldn't know but what I can tell you is that Sammy here has a huge crush." Nick grinned and looked like he enjoyed the gossip way more than his cake.

"Uuuuuh, exciting!" Kurt said. "Your first boy crush! Sam, that's great. Though you had to choose a straight guy but that's almost the norm for first boy crushes." He glanced at Finn, who didn't react to that.

"But experiences and everything. Yeah." Kurt nodded and finally ate his cake.

"Never mind", Finn said. "Sam has still his whole life in front of him. And tonight is only the beginning!"

"Oh, big words", Sam said.

"Well, you know me."

Sam fumbled with his mug. He still didn't have to go to the party. Blaine wouldn't care. He hadn't sad "I'm looking forward to see you" or anything. He had just been polite. And he hadn't _really_ checked out Sam, why would he. It was just, you know, a friendly gesture. To estimate whether they could be friends or not. And Sam didn't want to see this boy again, well, not necessarily. Blaine had a girlfriend and all that jazz. Although, on the other hand, it really would be good practise for Sam to just talk to him. Getting the hang of dealing with his gay feelings and stuff like that. Yeah.

"Okay, I'm going", Sam said. Kurt and Nick looked at him questioningly.

"Where to?"

"To your party tonight."

"That's great, Sam!" Kurt said. "But kind of half an hour ago. What do you think of baking?"

"Uhm, I… do like to eat pastry."

"Because Nick and I want to bake Muffins tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Do you want to join us?"

Sam looked at Finn, who raised his eyebrows. "I'll be in the house, too, but I'll sure be playing Halo."

"Do you need a partner for that?"

"Nope."

Sam sighed, looked at Kurt and Nick and nodded. He could use that time to ask some gay questions, and afterwards still play Halo with Finn.

* * *

Sam's hands wouldn't stop sweating. He wiped them with a tissue but already in the next minute they were wet again! And his heart was fluttering as if he had developed cardiac arrhythmia. If that would go on all night he'd probably had to go to the doctor tomorrow.

And it wasn't even something serious that he was nervous about. Just talking to a stranger. And Sam didn't want to achieve anything, he knew Blaine was straight. He just wanted to obverse how his own body reacted in the presence of boys. Right now it was reacting strongly, alright, but Blaine wasn't even here yet.

Sam sat on a sofa together with Finn and Quinn, they drank punch and ate pizza. A teacher was present and threw strict glances around.

"Why are we going out with Sam again?" Quinn asked.

"Because we are nice and forgive him for interfering with our –"

"Dude, _you_ interfered", Sam interrupted Finn.

"And because he is gay now."

Sam rolled his eyes and moaned. "Man! Stop outing me!"

"What? You said you weren't!" Quinn said, eyes wide open.

"Oh, wait until you meet the boy he is in love with", Finn said.

"Would you two _stop_ already!? Wow, you are so… so…"

Finn raised his eyebrows and waited for Sam to find a word but that, of course, didn't exactly help it. He threw a mean glance at his friend and ex-girlfriend and got up.

At the table sat a big group of Dalton students although they didn't wear their uniforms.

"Hey, we are thinking about playing Monopoly", a chubby boy said to Sam. "Would you join us?"

"Uhm… sure."

Sam realised that Nick sat on the table, too, and he glanced around to see where Kurt was. But he wasn't around so Sam concentrated on the game. He had bought two hotels, three streets and had been to jail five times (the other boys had started to call him Not-So-Smooth-Criminal after the third time) when someone stood behind his chair, one hand on the rest and bowing slightly to the table.

"They just love that game", Blaine said. He wore a blue shirt and green pants, which was weird after having him seen in his uniform. Sam's mouth was completely dry all of a sudden and his forgotten cardiac arrhythmia was back. He could only nod and gulp. So stupid. He should say something like "I noticed", cool and unaffected and everything. But he didn't, in fact he said nothing and stared at the boy who had introduced himself as Trent making his move.

"Blaine isn't allowed to play with us anymore", David laughed.

"You're all sore losers, that's what you are", Blaine said.

Sam wondered where his girlfriend was. Was she here, or not? Had they broken up, or not? And why couldn't he just _say_ something? He never was that shy! He had sung to Quinn in the first week of knowing her. Hell, he had _proposed_ to her.

Blaine stood there for the whole round. On his turn Sam moved three steps on the board and had to pay five dollars to Trend. When it was done he felt strangely relieved, took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. His shoulders pressed against fingers and the relief was gone immediately. Instead Sam stiffened, not sure what to do. But Blaine pulled his fingers back. For the briefest moment they glided along Sam's back – and he could feel them through his shirt as if it wasn't there – then it was over and the only thing left from the moment was Sam's racing heart and a yearning for _more_.

Okay, this couldn't go on like that. He wasn't a thirteen year old girl crushing on a teacher or something, he could _talk_. Following a spontaneous impulse Sam turned halfway around on his chair and looked at Blaine – only to realise the black haired boy was on his way to the sofas now.

Alright then. Sam turned to the table again and got through the rest of the game more or less concentrated. When it was done and most of the people went away he helped Trent putting the stuff back into its box. Maybe now Sam could go and see if he would find Thad. After all there still was the possibility of him being gay and maybe Sam could crush on him, too.

"Sam! Sam, psst, here!"

Kurt's voice tore Sam out of his thoughts. He figured he could say hello to Kurt before looking for Thad so he went to him. Kurt was standing close to the door, holding up a bottle. Sam frowned and went to him.

"What's that?"

"It's Vodka! You'll help me spike the punch, right?"

"There is a teacher here…?"

"Yes, and you don't go to this school! Perfect, right? He can't expel you."

"Wow, so that's why you wanted me to come. Nice to know how loved I am."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Nick and I will distract Mr Gilmore and you just… just pour in as much as you can."

Kurt pressed the bottle into Sam's hands and hurried away. With a dash of panic Sam put the bottle under his shirt. Hell! That's not how he wanted to be remembered at Dalton!

"What are you doing?"

"Gosh!" Sam literally jumped up and he was sure there were beads of sweat running down his forehead now.

"Do you have to creep up on me like that, man?"

Blaine didn't answer and kept looking at the bottle – or rather the place where Sam held it under his shirt.

"This is pretty conspicuous, you know? Running around with your hands under your shirt."

"I… Fuck, I never asked for this. Here."

Sam pulled the bottle out and held it to Blaine. He didn't take it, though, and just looked at Sam. This didn't exactly help his up-building panic attack.

"If you don't want it just tell Kurt."

"Oh yeah, like it's that easy."

Blaine shrugged. "It should be with friends."

"Kurt _is_ my friend. And that's why I'm doing this for him."

Sam glared at Blaine thought he felt kind of childish while doing it and went to the table where they had put snacks and the bowl of punch on. Nick and Kurt were already talking to the teacher so Sam simply opened the bottle and poured it out. Everything came into the punch. Then he quickly stirred it with the scoop and hurried away, putting the empty bottle in the bin right next to the door and wiped over his forehead. Yup, definitively, beads of sweat.

"Well, I'm impressed."

Blaine was still where Sam had left him, his triangle shaped eyebrows lifted in an expression Sam wouldn't exactly classify as impressed. Rather assessing, actually. Maybe he thought Sam was a bad guy. Was that a good thing?

"Impressed about how quick you are in dismissing your instincts and doing what people tell you to do."

"Oh, shut up", Sam said in a kneejerk reaction while the heat of embarrassment crept up his neck. He couldn't look at Blaine so he turned to Kurt and Nick and watched them approaching the buffet.

"Where's your girlfriend?" he suddenly heard himself ask.

Blaine didn't answer again, so Sam looked at him until the black haired boy returned his gaze. It was hard to hold it, to bear the tingling roar in Sam's guts and to order his legs to stay where they were but somehow he managed it. Blaine broke the eye contact by watching their friends again.

"Not here."

"Wow, really?"

Blaine bit his lip and stared into space. It gave Sam time to study him, his gelled hair, the stern expression of his eyes, his pink mouth. His face became more the one of a friend than of a stranger and Sam wanted to get closer still. Kiss those lips.

That thought went right into his guts and made him look away. Kurt and Nick seemed pleased with the punch and gestured other students to try it. Finn and Quinn didn't participate in that silliness and stayed on the couch.

"Do you want to drink something?" Sam asked.

"No. No, I… have to go."

"Oh?" Sam's eyes shot to Blaine, questioningly, silently asking him to stay. "Why?"

"Just…" Blaine shook his head and turned away without looking at Sam. But since Sam wasn't himself today and couldn't control his actions anyhow he followed Blaine to the hall. The black haired boy noticed it and frowned.

"Did I say come with me?"

"You did now."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in a critical way and after some endless moments when Sam was about to give in one corner of Blaine's mouth raised up.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you get away with everything", Blaine said.

"It works often enough." Had Blaine really just called him cute? Oh wow.

Blaine scratched his neck. "Well, I'm bored and going to my room. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure, why not."

What the hell was happening? If Blaine had been bored he just could've agreed to the offered drink. But alright. They silently walked down the hall. Blaine's room was Kurt's room but Sam had never been to it so when he entered he looked around curiously. It really was only a small room with two beds opposite to each other, a window with a desk in front of it and a door that led to a small bathroom.

"Wow, your own bathroom! At my old school I had to walk like three miles to get to the bathroom only to have to share it with twenty other dudes", Sam said.

"You went to a boarding school?"

"Yes. All-boys even. But in Tennessee", Sam said. He went to the window and looked down on the empty yard. When he turned around Blaine stood there, hands in his pockets and teetering. Their eyes met and Sam didn't know what to say. He had so many questions but not one came to his mind right now. Plus all of his physical symptoms were back, sweaty hands, heart dashing, it was horrible. He wanted to go home. What was he even _doing_ here?

"So, uh, this is my room. Nothing special", Blaine said, shrugging.

"It's cool."

Blaine pulled a face and scratched his neck again. "We should've brought drinks with us. Wait, maybe I have…" He went to one of the two cupboards and opened a few drawers. The fact that he pulled out a bottle with transparent liquid didn't really make a good impression on Sam. So he was a straight, drinking dude. Why on earth was Sam still here, really?

"I mean, it's not much, I'm sorry."

Oh yeah, because of Blaine's heavenly voice and eyes and the fact that he looked like the most beautiful angel that ever existed. Blaine went to the bathroom and came back with two glasses. Sam got the feeling it were glasses used for tooth brushing purposes but he didn't mention it. Instead he watched Blaine pour a few ounces liquid into them before he filled them up with orange juice that had stood on the desk since who knew how long.

"Now, my friend, you'll get to taste the most fantastic O-V mix, original Anderson recipe", Blaine grinned. Sam sat down on the bed and received one of the glasses. When Blaine sat down next to him everything went out of control once again. Sam drank a few gulps. It burnt down his throat but it was actually good. A distraction. Yes.

"Now, Sam."

"You remember my name."

"Yeah." Blaine smiled and put his glass on the ground. His arms were very muscular and Sam wondered if he worked out. Oh, of course he did, his chest under his shirt seemed just as fit.

"What sports are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Not many. I mean, does dancing count? I do like football but I'm not qualified enough to play it."

"Dancing counts, I suppose." Sam also put his glass aside, took a deep breath and smiled at Blaine. This was so awkward. Why did he have to intrude? Blaine was probably looking for an excuse to get rid of Sam the whole time.

Blaine was good in appearing not annoyed, though. He smiled back way more secure than Sam ever could and then leaned to him. Sam felt like passing out but Blaine did not kiss him as expected. He turned his head so that they almost were cheek to cheek and whispered: "Any special reason you wanted to come with me?"

He leaned back only enough to look at Sam's face. He smelled fantastic and his lips were so red and looked so luscious. This had been an invitation, right? Sam didn't know what was right or wrong and he knew he would regret it. Still, he had to, he just had to. So he said "Yeah" and leaned forwards to capture those lips. He could be mistaken but the way Blaine sighed deeply, cupped Sam's face and responded made him think that he wasn't as straight as he had told Sam.

Sam didn't know what was better; the way his own body felt like he was in it for the first time, like it was the best thing on earth, or the way he could feel Blaine's body heat so close to him and his pulse vibrating without any border between them. And his lips were luscious, like warm vanilla ice cream mixed with orange. Sam pressed his own lips against them and when he released the pressure it was Blaine's turn to move against him. It was just fantastic and _fun_.

Sam dared to lay his arm on Blaine's back between his shoulder blades, uneasily rubbing over the shirt. He didn't know this boy but he made out with him. How weird was that? Was it good, was it okay? Should he have thought it through? But it was a party!

"Mm." Blaine glided a little bit closer. Sam felt a wet, hot tongue driving over his lower lip and he instinctively opened his mouth to lick it. Blaine's hands on his face now wandered through Sam's hair, causing a shudder. They found their way to his neck and settled down, gently pushing Sam closer to Blaine. It was too much, though. Sam pulled back. With his breath going fast and his heart pulsing through his lips he looked into Blaine's dark eyes.

"I've never kissed a boy before", he panted.

"Wha… what? Oh." Blaine shook his head. "But I thought you…"

"I said I was bi, I didn't say I was experienced", Sam said.

Blaine took back his hand and glided away so that Sam's hand left his back. Great, now he had killed the mood, hadn't he?

"What about you, though, I thought you were straight?"

"Let's not discuss this." Blaine bowed down to take his glass and he drank so much from it Sam could only frown.

"Was it that bad?"

"Huh?" Blaine drove a hand over his mouth and kept the glass in his hand. He looked questioningly at Sam, who shook his head. He wanted to make out again. But at the same time he didn't because he had to process everything. He didn't know what he wanted.

Then his feed moved on their own accord and he got up while he scratched his neck.

"Uhm… I better go and see… my friends probably miss me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Blaine nodded and drank again. He didn't look at Sam so Sam just left the room. Had he done something wrong? Oh he shouldn't have said that he had never kissed another boy before. Now Blaine feared Sam would fall in love with him.

Back in the party room things had gone wild. With booze in their systems the students now ran around, screamed and danced all while the teacher looked around helplessly. Thankfully Finn and Quinn still sat on the couch so Sam went to them.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"This is a party, I can go wherever I want to", Sam said.

"Defensive, much?" Quinn mumbled.

"Have you been with a boy?" Finn waggled his eyebrows.

Sam preferred not to say anything and crossed his arms. His lips were still tingling. It had been great, kissing Blaine. Just why did he pretend to be straight in a school that had an anti-bullying policy? Or was he really straight and had just missed his girlfriend? Damn, how should Sam know? He shouldn't have fled. Too late now.

* * *

The next morning Sam lay awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt kind of different. He had kissed a boy; he was officially bi now. Just why was everything else around him the same? It was weird.

His phone rang. After a brief glance at the caller ID Sam answered it.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi! So, just in case you forgot it I want to remind you that you agreed to bake with me and Nick today. I expect you at my house in one hour. Dress neatly!"

"Why, it's just baking." Sam rolled his eyes. Why had he said yes? Or… was this a thing he had to do now, being bi and all? Doing women's work?

He sighed and got out of bed. Time for a shower.

* * *

"Finally! You're late!" Kurt opened the door wearing an apron that had white spots all over it. "I thought you had changed your mind."

"I never say no to a round of Ha- of baking." Sam smiled and entered the house. Since he had to bake he might as well enjoy it. And later play Halo with Finn. Just to be a good friend.

The baking turned out fun. Nick and Kurt were high spirited as they mixed together all ingredients.

"Sam, you can make the frosting, although I had planned to give you some help for it", Kurt said. He glanced at his watch while Nick stirred the dough they had made.

"You don't need to help me", Sam said. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"No, I mean… my roommate wanted to join us. I have no idea what he is about all of a sudden. One day he's like 'I don't talk to you unless we're talking about my girlfriend' the next he's like 'I want to bake with you'. Uh, but whatever."

"Your roommate?" Sam listened up. "Blaine? Why?"

"I just told you I don't know!"

"Did he say anything about me?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about your crush", Kurt said. Nick laughed.

"You forgot about it? Oh please."

"What? I'm not coupling _all_ the time. Just… maybe seventy percent of it."

"Ninety", Nick said. "At least. And you asked Blaine if he wanted to join us, don't deny it." He rolled his eyes to Sam, who only listened with one ear. All of a sudden he was pretty excited. Who had allowed Blaine to poke his nose into Sam's life? What if Sam didn't want to bake with him, huh? He couldn't just… come and… be here.

"I did _not_ ask him. I'm not that cruel to Sam, I mean, the boy is straight and I know when better not to interfere", Kurt said.

"Maybe he won't come at all", Sam said. "Maybe he made up with his girlfriend and is with her now." Sam had been thinking about it. The reason for Blaine's trip to gay-land clearly was because he had had a fight with his girlfriend.

"Why, made up? Did they fight?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"If they fought then it was last week. Didn't anybody of you notice she wasn't there yesterday? They are over", Nick said. "He told me yesterday before the party."

"Ooooh I see", Sam said. _That_ was the reason. He was lonely.

"You see what? And why didn't he tell me?" Kurt said. He put the last dough into the muffin mould and put it in the oven.

"Maybe because you had enough of his girl talk? You think you are discreet when in fact it's pretty easy to tell what you're thinking, Kurt", Nick said.

Kurt wanted to say something but in this moment the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to get it. Sam's heart beat like crazy. No one has asked him if he wanted Blaine here, no one! He hadn't yet been able to process everything. He had liked the kiss, yes. But that was it. There never could be more.

Sam studied the recipe book very intensely (in a large bowl combine butter and vanilla using a hand mixer until light and fluffy) as he heard voices and footsteps approaching. He only looked up as Kurt called him for the second time.

"Huh? Oh, hey", he said nonchalantly to Blaine who was standing across him, looking around eagerly. Today he wore a red shirt and blue pants. That boy seriously needed some fashion advice.

Sam ignored Kurt's grinning and Nick's smirking and went back to the book.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My brother called unexpectedly and it's very hard to get rid of him", Blaine said. So he had a brother. Interesting.

"Doesn't matter. Sam here was late, too. In fact he waited for you, right, Sam?"

"What?" Sam frowned. "I didn't even know he would come."

"Oh, details. So, are you two going to make the frosting now? Nick and I did our work." Kurt pointed to the oven. Blaine sniffed the air and complimented the scent, yadda, yadda. Sam read the book again. Wow, he had never read one sentence so often not even in a school book when he had to memorise it. In a large bowl combine butter and vanilla using a hand mixer until light and fluffy.

"So! What do we have to do?" Suddenly Blaine stood next to Sam and leaned in a bit to read the cook book. His scent crept into Sam's nose and made him inhale deeply.

Sam finally did what the book told him. He put cream and vanilla extract into a bowl. Kurt gave Blaine a hand mixer and after adding shortening, too, the mash was done pretty quickly. Nick and Kurt chatted while Blaine switched off the mixer.

"Sam, I have to be honest. I came here to apologize to you."

"Oh?"

"I came on pretty strong yesterday, I know it. I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

"It's okay." Damn, no! Sam shouldn't give in so easily! He cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, I know why you did it. You and your girlfriend are over. I'd be sad, too."

"Oh, no, that was not the reason. I…" Blaine glanced at Kurt and Nick who didn't pay them any attention but apparently it wasn't safe enough for Blaine.

"It's a long story and I'd like to tell it to you if you don't mind. Maybe we can grab a coffee? My treat of course", Blaine said.

"I… uh… uhm…" Sam scratched his neck. If he accepted would that be good or bad? Because he still had some butterflies in his tummy when he looked at Blaine and all Blaine had in mind was apologizing. He was straight after all.

"No strings attached", Blaine said.

"I know." Sam shrugged and nodded. "Sure. When? Where? I have time today."

Sam bit his lips. Who was coming on too strong now?

"Me, too." Blaine smiled. "Then it's settled."

"Okay." Sam dared to return the smile. What a gorgeous boy. Oh, how he wished this was a date. A little more kissing wouldn't hurt them.

"So, Blaine, I heard you and Jessy are over", Kurt said. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's just since yesterday and I didn't have the opportunity."

"Oh, huh." Kurt studied the dapper boy. "And what happened?"

"Kurt, that's a bit intrusive", Sam said.

"We drifted apart", Blaine said.

"Uhu, really, I wouldn't have guessed since the day before yesterday you seemed to be very tight…"

Nick went to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think that is Blaine's decision, honey."

Sam put the dirty bowl in the dish washer and washed his hands. The topic changed to how great the party had been and how Sam was the hero of the day for spiking the punch. He would have accepted the honor if Blaine hadn't been here; Blaine who knew Sam had initially not wanted to do it. So he smiled and nodded and avoided to look at Blaine.

Eventually they finished the cupcakes and Kurt and Nick suggested watching a movie. Sam didn't want to. He couldn't think of anything else than going to drink a cup of coffee with Blaine and listen to whatever he had to tell Sam. Yeah, maybe it would disappoint Sam because it would turn out the reason for their kiss had been Blaine's curiosity or something. But he craved alone time with the boy nonetheless.

He met Blaine's look and questioningly gestured to the door. Blaine nodded so Sam turned to Kurt.

"Listen, uhm…" He put a hand in his neck and thought about how to excuse their parting. It didn't really help that Blaine came to him and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"If you don't mind, Kurt, Sam and I have plans."

"Plans? What plans? What can be more important than watching 'Finding Nemo'?" Kurt eyes flew from one to the other.

"We can rain check, okay?" Blaine very cleverly avoided answering the question.

Kurt was still mistrustful and curious but somehow they managed to leave. Since they both were here with their cars they arranged to meet in front of a Starbucks branch, and a few minutes later Sam stood exactly there, nervous as hell and wondering why they didn't go to the Lima Bean.

He didn't ask Blaine, though. He ordered a Latte and they sat down in some arm chairs that were standing next to each other.

"Now." Blaine leaned a bit to Sam and again he inhaled the wonderful scent of the other. It felt like Blaine was going to tell him a secret. Sam looked into his eyes and nodded encouragingly.

"I'm gay", Blaine whispered. The words reached Sam's brain and paralyzed it. After a few moments of nothing he blinked.

"What?"

"I know it's stupid to be in the closet in Dalton with their no bullying policy and all but I got bullied so bad at my old school it scared the shit out of me and I just went right back into the closet", Blaine said. He drank a sip from his coffee and glanced around.

"You're… gay?"

Blaine nodded and locked eyes with Sam. "This is why… well after making out with a girl for weeks I just felt so… ugh, you know, and when we kissed yesterday it was like heaven." Blaine blushed while Sam's heart pounded at his words. Like heaven.

"So yeah, I forgot to be a gentleman for one second there."

"It's okay", was all Sam managed to say. He stared into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. Like heaven.

"Thank you for forgiving me", Blaine whispered. Sam nodded. Then he realized that it had been heaven for Blaine because he had made out with a girl all the time what he apparently didn't like and he leaned back to focus on his coffee.

"So, are you planning on coming out anytime soon or will you have another girlfriend?" he asked.

"I want to work on coming out", Blaine said, also leaning back. "But it will take some time and courage. I could use some support, too."

Sam nodded. "You could go to a counsellor if Dalton has those."

"Yeah. Sure." Blaine drank a sip and looked around. "So… you're out and proud?"

"Mh… not really." Sam put his coffee on the table and his arm on the rest. "I mean Finn knows, and Kurt but… the rest of the Glee club… oh damn, Quinn knows, so I guess the Glee club will soon know it, too." He sighed. There went his self-determined outing.

"And, uhm, is there any boy you have cast your eyes on?"

Sam shrugged while he studied his nails. Then he dared to turn his head to Blaine and hold his eyes. Blaine blushed and looked away although after a moment he glanced at Sam again, this time with a little smile on his face.

"So… do you want to grab dinner some time?"

Sam gulped. Was he serious? But why shouldn't he be. So he carefully nodded.

"I would love to."

"Cool." Blaine smiled brightly and Sam returned it. Yay! He got a date with the cutest boy ever!

* * *

A few weeks later he and Blaine were boyfriends. Secretly, of course.

Blaine had a natural drive for dominance and Sam didn't mind lying under him while making-out. Just the fact that Blaine every now and then stopped and asked if everything was okay was a bit annoying.

"I will tell you when it's too much for me, okay?" Sam said. "Seriously."

"But Sam, I know I come on too strong…" Blaine stroked over Sam's head and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"One time. It was too strong one time."

"Prudence is the better part of valor."

Sam sighed. "Just kiss me."

Sure enough, Blaine did. Of course they were in Sam's room. Dalton was a too dangerous place. But they also never went anywhere else. Not to the mall or to the movies or to a party. If Sam wanted to go one of those things he had to go alone.

When the kiss faded and Blaine moved on to caressing Sam's neck Sam sighed with pleasure. Things were so good. Things could be even better if they could go out together.

"Hey, so… there's this party on Friday", Sam said. "It's mostly for the Glee club but since Kurt is throwing it he and Nick will be there and I thought… maybe we could go?"

Blaine looked up. "You mean as a couple?"

"Only if you're ready for it. Kurt and Nick are safe persons, right, they wouldn't tell anybody if you don't want to."

Blaine rolled down and bit his lip while staring at the ceiling. Sam moved to lie on the side and look at his beautiful boyfriend.

After some time Blaine exhaled and nodded. "I want people to know we're together. It would make me so proud."

"Really?" Sam grinned brightly.

Blaine drove a hand over his forehead. "I'm afraid, yes, but I need to overcome it. And I mean, those people are really nice and in Dalton there's an anti-bullying policy so…" He turned his head to Sam and returned the smile. "Let's come out."

* * *

Sam hadn't thought about the fact that he wasn't really out, too. Yes, some people knew but despite Quinn being one of those people mysteriously the news hadn't spread.

When they came to Kurt's basement on Friday most guys already were here. They got themselves drinks and settled down on the couch. Blaine kept glancing around nervously so Sam laid a hand on his back and rubbed over it.

"Hey, relax. No one will freak out."

"I know, I know. It's just… difficult."

"But you still want to?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"Maybe after one or two drinks, huh?" Sam suggested. Blaine laughed, finally, and it made Sam smile too.

"Okay, well, here's to us then." Blaine held up his glass and charged it with Sam's.

One hour later Sam still hadn't been able to think of a way to tell everybody. If they didn't come out now people would get drunk more and maybe wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

He glanced at Kurt and Nick who were making out on the couches. Soon he and Blaine didn't have to hold back anymore, too. Until then he would keep dancing.

"So, you and Blaine seem pretty tight these days", Finn said.

"Well yeah…" Sam shrugged. There was a perfect opportunity! But he couldn't just tell Finn. Everybody needed to know. And more importantly, Blaine should be involved, too.

"Do you still have a crush on him?"

Sam shrugged again. Finn grinned and hit him on the back.

"How awkward would it be if he knew? Haha!"

"Uhu, awkward."

"It's like the time Kurt had a crush on me."

"Not quite the same…"

"Yes, yes, the same, hey, _Blaine!_" Finn waved to Blaine who was talking to Mike. They exchanged a few more sentences and then Blaine came to them. Finn laid his arms around his shoulders and with the bottle in his other hand he pointed at Sam.

"This guy… guess what?"

"Finn…" Sam said. "Don't you ever get sick of outing me?"

"Never, my friend! So, Blaine, your little friend here, guess what! He's got a huuuuuuge…"

He gestured around and Sam feared he would spill his drink. But actually it would serve Finn right.

"A huge what?" Blaine looked in confusion from one to the other.

"Haha, not what you are thinking now! Although, I could give you exact information on that, too", Finn said.

The heat of embarrassment shot up Sam's neck.

"What?" he said in a high pitched voice. "How would you know?"

"Oh come on, who doesn't sneak a peak in the showers after football practice? Men are born to compare", Finn said.

"I don't." Sam crossed his arms. He was lying, of course, but he didn't want Blaine to think he ran around looking at other guys dicks.

"Sure, Sam, sure. Now, Blaine!" Finn turned his attention back to the boy who he hadn't let go of. "Sam's got a crush on you! Like, oh my God, right?"

Blaine kept himself from laughing. "Does he now?"

Finn nodded. "Such a huuuuuge crush."

"Well, in this case…"

Blaine freed himself from Finn and came to Sam. He grasped his face with both hands and placed his lips on Sam's. Sam tore open his eyes. Such a sudden outing! They hadn't planned it like that! But oh, what the heck.

"Wooohoooo! I'm the best coupler ever!" Finn screamed.

"What… what is happening?"

Blaine pulled back. Sam could still feel his lips. He held on to Blaine's waist and watched his surroundings a bit dizzily, as if he had woken up just now. Kurt stood there right beside Finn, hands on his waist and eyes as big as saucers. Nick was still on the couch so Kurt had probably sensed that something gay was happening and so came along just in time.

"Did you… Blaine… what?" Kurt stared at his roommate.

"Well, Finn told me Sam had a crush on me."

"I made it happen,_ I_ made it happen", Finn said. "Who else needs help with their love life?"

Blaine snuggled up to Sam who laid his arm around him and they grinned at each other. Finally Sam could look at Blaine like he was the best thing in the whole word. Because he was.

"Wait, what is… Can someone _please_ tell me what is happening?" Kurt said. Now Nick came and stood beside him, just as everybody else was looking at them.

Blaine tensed a bit but he didn't leave Sam's arms. Instead he patted on his chest.

"We… discovered that we like each other. Very much."

"Very, very much", Sam nodded.

"So you're good friends?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Sam, who slightly nodded.

"We're boyfriends", Blaine said without looking away from Sam.

"As in a couple?" Kurt asked.

Sam chuckled. Exactly that look on Kurt's face was what he had wanted to see.

"I don't believe this. That is a bad joke", Kurt said.

"Believe what you want to believe", Sam said. He looked at Finn who had gone way too quiet. Turned out he hazily stared at the floor. Sam waved him.

"Hello, Finn? Still among the living?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. Congrats, man!" He held up his bottle and walked away. Slowly everybody went on with whatever they had been doing and not even one member of the New Directions asked Sam since when he wasn't straight anymore.

As if to make up for that Kurt said: "But you are straight. You told me yourself like a thousand times!"

He glared reproachfully at Blaine. Sam tightened his grip around him.

"Are you saying you would have hit on him?"

"What? No!"

"Tsk", Nick said. "As if."

Blaine shook his head. "I was in the closet, Kurt, I'm sure you know how that feels."

"I… I… I need a drink."

Kurt rushed away and Nick followed him. Blaine laughed and pressed his face against Sam's chest. Sam put his other arm around him, too, and they gently rocked back and forth. Blaine looked up and let Sam dive right into his lovely eyes.

"That wasn't bad", he said. "It's so good to be out. And you made it happen."

"You did it yourself", Sam said. "You're so brave and courageous."

"Oh, Sam Evans", Blaine sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know… probably wasting many years dating Kurt until you both would be at each other's throats just so you're not lonely."

"I love your vivid imagination", Blaine laughed. And then he kissed Sam, just like that. It was the best kiss ever (like all of Blaine's kisses) because it was their first real public kiss. Sam couldn't wait for many others to come.

**The end**


	11. BlamWeekDay3: Vote Anderson-Evans

Blam week day 3: Famous fic.

**Vote Anderson-Evans**

"Vote Anderson-Evans! Vote Anderson-Evans!" Sam walked through the school halls and tried to give flyers to students. Most of them didn't even look at him. And he couldn't blame them. The flyer was boring! No one would vote Anderson-Evans because a flyer told them to. Sam had wanted to give away free condoms but somehow Blaine had thought that was not the best idea. And so the flyer had been born.

"Vote Abrams-Pierce!" Artie rolled along at the other end of the hall. Oh, oh, he thought he was so clever! Sam cried a bit louder and cornered a girl from his History class so that she had no other option but to take his flyer.

Normally he wasn't obsessed with winning. Especially since his crush was on the opponent team and he figured he had better chances of getting her when she won. But the last week Sam had hung out too much with Blaine, and that guy was really enthusiastic. Every day they had met. Before that week Sam had only talked to him once in a while because they just didn't have that much in common. Blaine was the gay guy and Sam couldn't think of him without also thinking of Kurt. He had tried to be friends with Kurt but the boy was a bit weird. So Sam had thought Blaine would be the same.

But being at his house every day and listening to his speeches how being president and vice-president would be awesome Sam couldn't help and start to wish they would win. He hadn't even wanted to join the election, not really, as usual he had been doing things to get the girl. It hadn't quite turned out how he wanted but why shouldn't he try and get something out for himself apart from romance? Maybe there was more to life…? Sam was at least ready to give it the benefit of the doubt.

"Vote Anderson-Ev…"

Sam was interrupted by Jacob Ben-Israel who shoved a micro in front of his mouth.

"What do you say about the rumors that the Anderson-Evans team is more than just co-workers?"

"Huh?" Sam looked into the camera. How did this guy manage to have people working for him? He was small and ugly and annoying.

"That you and Anderson are secretly in love? Gaaay love."

Sam frowned. "Is that actually a rumor or did you just made that up?"

"There are quite a few people who want to know that, absolutely." Jacob nodded wildly. Artie came up behind the camera man and grinned way too smug.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, in that case I am not ashamed to admit that it is true. Me and Blaine Anderson, yup, totally doing it."

"Oh my God! Ladies and gentlemen, what a brave statement. Will Sam Evans be bullied now for more than his huge fish lips and being in Glee club?" Jacob said into the camera while walking away. Sam pulled a grimace to Artie who just shook his head.

"You think that will get you more votes?" Artie asked when the journalist was out of earshot.

"It will get people talking, and that is good", Sam said. "Booya! Your move now, Abrams, bring it on!"

He smirked and gave flyers to some girls who were staring at him in amazement.

"Vote Anderson-Evans!"

* * *

Sam got pretty much attention on Monday. And the funniest thing was that mostly girls looked totally dreamy at him. He could have them all now! Just because they thought he was gay.

Totally high from the feeling of being the school's new heartbreaker he sat grinning in the choir room, waiting for Glee to start. His fellow students walked in, and finally Finn arrived. He went to the board and wrote '_new found love'_ on it.

"Well, first of all…" Finn put the cap on the pen and turned to the class, a dull happy smile on his face. "I want to congratulate Blaine and Sam."

"Dude, we haven't won yet", Sam said with a confused glance at Blaine, who sat in the row behind him.

And yes, he was allowed to address the teacher with 'dude'.

Finn pointed to his writing. "We all have heard that you two found each other and that is truly amazing. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that finding happiness is really everything in life. Should you lose the election you still won because you have each other now."

Sam looked disbelievingly at Finn. Ryder, sitting next to Sam, patted his shoulder.

"Amen!" Joe said. "Even though I haven't thought much about how I stand regarding gay love I have to say I'm glad to see my friends that happy."

"What…" Sam looked around. They all were so supporting and glad for him. Jake winked, Marley put her thumb in the air, Brittany clapped her hands grinningly. Wait, what? Brittany was supposed to be sad about the fact that Sam apparently wasn't single!

"Can we now do songs about sweaters?" she asked Finn.

"No, our motto this week is 'new found love'", Finn said. He tapped with his pen against the board. "We all can use Blaine and Sam's love as an inspiration. Maybe the happy couple wants to take the lead?"

"I'm sorry but that will not happen", Blaine said. "We have to focus on the election. And, forgive me that I'm a bit confused but why do you think me and Sam are together?"

"Dude, the secret is out", Ryder said.

"Jacob Ben-Israel uncovered it", Unique said. "It's all over his blog. There even is a video of Sam admitting to it."

Sam bit his lip and rather not looked at Blaine right now. It had supposed to be a joke, man! Why couldn't they take a joke?

"What… really?" Blaine asked. He frowned at Sam.

"I think it's cute", Sugar said. "If I give you a thousand dollars, will you make out in front of the class?"

"Don't overdo it, Sugar", Finn said.

Sam turned to Sugar. "Is this a serious suggestion? Cause I'd say yes."

"Sam." Oops, Blaine sounded a bit pissed. Sam waggled his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Thousand dollars for a kiss! How could he say no?

"No one will pay anyone to make out", Finn said. "That is not the spirit I am trying to get you guys into!"

Jake and Marley had a song down pat and performed it. They ended up in the auditorium, standing in glittery rain. It was fun and Sam almost made the mistake to think that life was good. But then the music ended and he turned around to suddenly face Blaine, who had his arms crossed.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh", Ryder commended. The other Gleeks strolled out. Artie threw him a look that said he knew everything. Well, at least someone who didn't take things too seriously.

Sam rubbed over his head to get the glitter out while he listened to Blaine.

"Why did you tell people we are together? What will Kurt think?"

Sam shrugged. "That you –"

"Did I miss something? Do you… do you have a crush on me? That is very flattering, really, Sam…" Blaine shook his head. "Yes, you're cute but nothing can happen between us. I'm not ready for a new relationship."

"Blaine! It was meant to be a joke, I mean, how can you take Jacob Ben-Israel serious? The stupid guy came up and asked me and I thought, man, how stupid is he, and so I said yes just to make him go away. Also, dude, think about it! People will pay us attention now, and well, vote for us!"

Blaine frowned. "And that is all there is to it?"

"Yes! I swear!" Sam crossed his heart and held up a hand.

"Well… okay." Blaine unfolded his arms and took a deep breath.

"So… you think I'm cute, huh?" Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh." Blaine sighed and went to the exit. Sam followed him.

"You can tell me that you love me, Blaine. I'm totally okay with it."

Blaine shook his head and wiped glitter from his jersey. "Don't let it get to your head."

Sam grinningly shook his head. They all fell for him sooner or later.

The halls were crowded and many students threw them looks as they passed them. Most of the looks were friendly or curious so Sam really wondered were the homophobic guys had gone.

"I will vote for them. So cute together", a girl whispered loudly to her friend. Sam nudged Blaine.

"See?"

"I do see, but Sam… don't you think that's kind of cheating? After all we're lying."

"Oh man, do you want to win or not?"

"Of course! But honestly!"

Sam puckered his lips. Blaine was pretty complicated. But fear not, students of McKinley, Sam Evans knew the perfect answer!

"Okay. Then we date for real."

Blaine scoffed.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"I literally just told you I'm not ready for a new relationship. And I could be mistaken, but aren't you straight?" Blaine frowned and opened his locker. Sam leaned against another one and adjusted his bag.

"I'm seventeen. I'm allowed to make experiences. Also, five minutes ago you were ready to believe I love you."

Blaine took a book and a notebook. He put them into his bag and threw the bag over his shoulder, closing the locker. Eventually he looked at Sam, who waited for an answer.

"What, are you actually serious?" Blaine asked.

As an answer Sam moved closer. He could forget Brittany anyway and secretly he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy. That was totally normal, every guy his age was curious.

Blaine seemed paralyzed. He stared open-mouthed at Sam who glided along the lockers towards Blaine until their chests touched and their faces were only inches apart. He laid his right hand on Blaine's waist and lightly stroked with his fingers over it.

Blaine exhaled loudly. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he considered his options. When he opened them again he placed his hands on Sam's chest and pressed his body against him. He wanted it. So Sam went for it and pushed his lips against Blaine's warm mouth.

Okay. He was kissing a boy in the hallway of McKinley High. What had gotten into him? Was he really that desperate to win? Or did he actually feel attracted to Blaine? Sam's head was spinning round and round, everything was out of place and he didn't even know who he was right now. The only thing to ground him was Blaine's lips so he concentrated on them.

"This is crazy", Blaine whispered.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Now you're really overdoing it." Artie's voice interrupted their moment. They turned to them. Sam made a point by not letting Blaine go. It really wasn't Artie's business what they did and what not.

"You're playing unfair", Artie said. "I can't believe you would actually go that far just to win an election."

"Could you please… As you can see we're busy", Sam said.

Artie shook his head. "This is far from over, Anderson-Evans."

He rolled away. Sam caught Blaine's eyes and burst out with laughter. They finally separated and Sam leaned with his back against the lockers, holding his stomach and overplaying his racing heart with his amusement.

"But Sam… he is right", Blaine said, probably just to spoil the mood. Sam shook his head.

"No. We're real."

Blaine looked at him with small eyes. "Proof it."

"Breadstix tonight?"

"Pick me up at seven."

Blaine gave him a long look before he turned around and went away. It took Sam a few minutes to realize what he had done. He had asked a boy out. For real. Why would he do that?

* * *

As they went to Breadstix it was a bit distracting that people from their school where here and kept smirking at them.

"Man, we're famous", Sam said. Blaine didn't seem to be as impressed, though. He shrugged and didn't look up from the menu. Sam got the feeling that he wasn't really present. Well, he had said he wasn't ready for a new relationship. But he also had agreed to this date. At the end of the night he would be so ready for them and have forgotten all about K… what's his name?

"So, Blaine, tell me all about you."

Blaine frowned. "Well, I like singing and I play the piano and I am gay."

"Bravo, that's all information I need to know."

Blaine sighed. He laid the menu aside and they gave up their orders. After that Sam didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound cocky. Plus the atmosphere wasn't really romantic. Maybe it had been a mistake… Maybe Sam actually just wanted the fame and not the boy?

They sat in silence through their food, something that would not have happened if they had eaten together as just friends. Sam swallowed down the awkwardness as long as he could but when the waiter took their empty plates he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

Point taken. Sam bit his lip and looked away.

"Look, Sam. Let's just go home and forget all about it, okay? I mean… for the sake of honesty we can spread rumors that we broke up", Blaine suggested.

Sam exhaled heavily. He had been too crazy and forthright as always. How stupid of him, just stupid.

* * *

"Why did you break up?"

Once again Sam got a micro shoved in front of his face. Confused he looked at Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Mutual agreement?" Sam said.

"But what was the _reason?_"

"Sex, of course", Sam said. He embraced his books and bowed to the micro. "Blaine Anderson might be gay but even he can't take just how much of a man I am."

"Aren't you gay, too?" Jacob pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'm omni-sexual", Sam said. "Because, you know, I have such a strong, dominant drive."

Jacob turned to the camera. "Ladies and gentleman, apparently the Anderson-Evans break-up occurred because Sam Evans is a sex addict. Now let's go ask his ex-partner about it."

"But I…" Sam could just stare as they went away. That wasn't at all how he had planned it.

* * *

With his arms crossed Sam glared around. Everybody who accidentally met his eyes quickly looked away. The only exception was Blaine. When he entered the choir room and Sam directed his angry look at him he returned it and calmly went to sit at the other end of the row.

"Now… what am I hearing?" Finn came in, shaking his head. "Such tragic news. That really ruins this week's motto, guys."

He went to the board and wrote 'break-up' on it. Then he turned to the class with the biggest sigh ever.

"Do you need a group hug?"

"Blaine does not deserve a group hug", Sam said.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure –"

"Excuse me?" Blaine said.

"Yes, you! Was it really necessary to tell Jacob Ben-Israel I wanted sex five times a day and in between I was jerking off every hour?"

"Hey, you _wanted_ people to know 'what a man you are'", Blaine scoffed.

"Guys, don't fight", Brittany said. "You can just ask Miss Pillsbury and she will wave her magic wand and make you gay for each other again."

Finn put his hands together. "Yes, that is actually a good idea, Brittany! Sam and Blaine, you go to couple's therapy right now, you hear me? That's an order. You are excused from Glee club."

Sam got up and left the room but certainly not to go to Miss Pillsbury. He turned to the right.

"Sam, Sam Evans! Come here!"

Sam frowned and turned around to see Ryder at the door. Blaine stood beside him, not looking very pleased.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I am in charge of bringing you two safely to Miss Pillsbury's office."

Sam rolled his eyes. Damn you, Finn. Damn everybody.

* * *

"We went on one date and it was terrible", Blaine said. "One date. People should stop interfering and mind their own business."

Miss Pillsbury nodded and looked at Sam. "And do you think it was terrible, too?"

"Yes, because Blaine wouldn't talk and didn't even give me a chance", Sam said. "His loss."

"You asked me out to win an election!" Blaine said. "You're straight!"

Sam crossed his arms, shook his head and chewed on his lower lip.

"Is that true, Sam?"

He shrugged while he studied the thousand pamphlets on the shelf behind the desk.

"Maybe. But he said yes. He didn't have to say yes if he didn't want it."

"I'm right here, you know", Blaine said.

"Now…" Miss Pillsbury neatly arranged the pencils on her desk. "You have to decide whether to call off the election or try and get along with each other until it's over."

"Of course we will not call it off", Blaine said. "It's only one more week, anyway."

"Wow, thanks for asking for my opinion", Sam said.

"Well, do you want to call if off?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

Sam shrugged and enjoyed making Blaine suffer. He hesitated as long as he could before he shrugged and lightly shook his head.

"Good, it's decided then." Miss Pillsbury clapped her hands together. "Yay for you. Now go and be nice, boys."

Be nice. It was easy for her to talk, she didn't have to get along with Blaine. And somehow it didn't help that Sam stripped during his election speech. Blaine just seemed more pissed instead of realizing what he was missing. Well, once again, his loss.

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued searching for his Biology book in his locker. Of course that didn't stop Blaine from approaching him.

"Sam, you need to come over tonight." Blaine placed himself next to him.

"Why? Brittany yesterday told the students she wants to cancel summer holidays and weekends. We've won, dude."

"That's just why. We have to work on our winning speech."

"Ugh, another speech?"

"Yes, Sam, that's what politicians do. Be there at six."

And with that, he vanished between other students.

* * *

When Sam went over Blaine's mother opened the door and told him she hasn't seen her son all afternoon long since she wasn't allowed to enter his room. So Sam knocked carefully.

"I told you I'm busy!"

"It's me, Sam!"

"Oh. Wait."

The door was unlocked and Blaine looked at him through a small gap. Sam raised his eyebrows. He eventually was allowed to enter and got the shock of his life.

The normally neat room was chaotic. There was a huge banner on the floor on that Blaine had written on '_Congratulations, Blam! Let freedom sing!_' in red and blue, and there were brushes all over the floor.

"What's Blam?" Sam asked.

"Us. I needed something shorter than 'Anderson-Evans'." Blaine closed the door and locked it again.

"Uhu."

"What could you possibly have to complain about now?"

Sam shrugged. "It's just funny how we're supposed to be about freedom yet you never ask me for my opinion."

"Oh God, Sam!" Blaine moaned and went to sit in front of the banner. "I didn't ask you because there is no other possibility anyway."

Sam crossed his arms and went to sit on the bed. That didn't justify anything, Blaine still could have asked.

Some papers appeared and Sam tried to focus and be nice for at least an hour. Then his concentration went out of the window and he let himself fall back on the bed, hands on his eyes.

"Ugh… I need a break."

Blaine sighed but put the speech away. Sam observed the ceiling. What was there to talk about now that they weren't friends anymore?

"Why did you ask me out? Why did you kiss me?"

Oh, yeah. That.

Sam shrugged. Could Blaine maybe stop asking those questions? If Sam knew the answer he'd be a very wise man. But he was only human and thus he didn't know anything.

"Just tell me, Sam. I won't be mad."

Sam sat up and frowned at Blaine. "Well, there's a lie."

Blaine crossed his arms. "Okay then. Let's never talk to each other again."

"Wow, you're such a drama queen. Is that why Kurt broke up with you?"

"That's none of your business!"

Blaine stared down Sam who stared back because he knew he would win this duel. But it was weird. Blaine's eyes were, though angry, beautiful and Sam couldn't quite focus on being mean. He felt something completely different. And he guessed Blaine wasn't so far from feeling the same since in that moment he buried his fingers in Sam's collar, pulled him closer and kissed him.

Sam wasn't even surprised. His first instinct was to use the opportunity since it could be his last one so he put a hand on Blaine's back and nibbled on Blaine's lips. They were delicious and hot and the fact that Blaine made a guttural sound wasn't that bad, too. Yeah… nobody could resist the charms of Sam Evans.

They parted, breathing heavily and staring at each other, hands still on the other's body.

"Will you go out with me again, this time without doubting my intentions?" Sam gasped.

Blaine looked for some long moments at him before he finally said: "Yes."

"Good." Sam pressed a smack on Blaine's lips.

"Do you like 'Blam' now?" Blaine whispered.

Sam smirked. "Yes. Yes, I do."

**The end**


	12. BlamWeekDay4:The Sex God And TheNerd(M)

Blam week day 4: Superior/employee

Note: Rated M for explicit content

**The Sex God and the Nerd**

"The best time to start a business is during a repression, yadda, yadda." Blaine pulled a face as he imitated his former partner. Bullshit. They had opened their comic book store during a repression and it hadn't done them any good; and now Jesse had eloped with a girl to Hawaii and Blaine didn't know if he could support the store on his own. He even had resorted to calling Cooper who after all was running a successful advertising business. What else would Cooper do with his life, really.

"Mr Anderson! Should I sort Thor in under Marvel or under Superheroes?" his intern asked.

"Marvel, obviously." Blaine tried to be patient with the young boy but well… some of his questions were really stupid.

The little bell over the door rang and in came – not a customer. Too bad. Instead Cooper stood there, arms stretched out.

"Little brother! Blainey-Wayne! Long time, no see or call except when you want something from me!"

"Yeah, hey Coop", Blaine said as he went around the counter to hug his brother. The bell rang again and this time someone came in who Blaine didn't know. Customer, yaaay!

"I almost went past the door! It looks like the entrance to a crack house, man, not the best idea for business", the stranger said.

"Uh, welcome to my store", Blaine said while he scratched his head. He felt like his gel was coming off when he worried too much so he tried not to worry but that wasn't easy. And now the gel had started to come off. He needed to apply another layer soon.

The impolite customer came to Blaine and held out his hand as if to shake it. Because Blaine was nice he did it while Cooper hit the other man's shoulder.

"This is my partner, Blainey, you can learn a lot from him. He helped me to not suck."

"Wow, whoever can do that for Cooper is a genius", Blaine said. The man grinned while he shook his hand.

"Yup, yup. That's me. I'm Sam Evans, by the way, thanks for introducing me by my name, Cooper. So you're the brother?"

"I am the brother", Blaine confirmed. The other let go of his hand and glanced around. He was wearing a leather jacket, his hair war short and blond and his lips were, like… wow. But Blaine better not look at the lips of people who were supposed to help him with his business.

"Also, the air isn't he best. Ever thought of air conditioning that also spread nice smells?" Sam asked while wrinkling his nose.

"Hey", Blaine started to protest but then he didn't know what to say. Yeah, he had noticed it, too, he just had thought his intern wore a really bad cologne.

"Can I?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded even though he didn't know what Sam meant, and the blond went to some of the shelves. Cooper took a deep breath and hit Blaine's shoulder.

"See, he's all over your store already! You'll be good in no time. Now, the jackass Jesse left you? Idiot!"

"Cooper, how often do I have to tell you we were only business partners! Nothing else. Jesse is straight."

"Uhuuu but he left you! Unbelievable. You know what, as long as I'm here nothing the like will happen. I'm going to watch out for you."

"That is really nice but not necessary. I'm not seeing anyone. I start to suspect that guys don't like the way I dress."

"Nonsense! Who wouldn't like a dude who dresses like a granny?"

"Oh my God! Anderson bros!" Sam called. They hurried to him while Sam pointed repeatedly at Blaine's intern Cody.

"He sorted Thor in under Marvel! Who'd do that? You should fire him, Blaine!"

"Uh…" Blaine scratched his head, remembered he shouldn't and quickly nodded. "I'll have a word with him."

"But Mr Anderson…" Cody protested.

"Sh!" Blaine said.

Sam took the Thor comic and brought it to the Superheroes section. "Everyone who knows Marvel has already read Thor. People who look for Superheroes might not have. Does that sound logical to you, uninformed intern?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, good. Now go and work again or whatever it is you're doing." Sam waved Cody away. Blaine would later apologise to the poor boy… although, why should he? He had sorted in the comic wrong! Tsk.

Sam rolled his eyes as Cody was gone. "Can I see the books now?"

"Uh… my books?"

"Yeah, yeah, Blaine, Sam is good with the books! Hey, do you mind if I step outside for a smoke and maybe little drink while you work? You know what, just call me when you're ready." Cooper made a call-me gesture with his hand and then left the store without giving Blaine a chance to answer. Sam had already gone behind the counter and looked through the cupboards.

"Hey! What the hell?" Blaine really didn't like when strangers went through his things. He hurried to Sam and kept him from doing it.

"Dude, you gotta need to give me all the insight if I should help you", Sam said.

"Actually I only called Cooper for a little brotherly advice. I had no idea he would bring in you."

"Well, you're lucky he did. Is that your financial accounting?" Sam help up a thin dark-blue notebook and Blaine nodded with a sigh. He might as well let Sam take a look. And in the meantime reapply his hair gel. Blaine went to the tiny dirty bathroom of the store and watched himself in the mirror. He was a little guy with horrible hair and clothes that were neat but, yes, old fashioned. Maybe the bowtie was too much? Because there had to be a reason why guys didn't fancy him, right? That Sam-dude was _hot_ and that meant only one thing: He wouldn't look twice at Blaine. If he actually was gay. Probably not. Yay, perfect person to bring Blaine another disappointment.

"You are so broke! Oh my God!" Sam said when Blaine came back. "How can you even afford an intern?"

"I let him pick up a comic once in a while." Blaine shrugged.

"Wrooong. That's not how you do business. Are you willing to pay him money or will you cut him off?"

Blaine looked at Cody who was now reading in a corner while chewing gum. Now that Blaine thought about it that was what Cody did most of the time. But without him it would be so quiet and lonely in the store!

"I don't know", he said. Sam shook his head. He pulled out a notebook of his bag and started writing. Blaine tried to figure out what he was doing but all of his writing looked like Arabic. So Blaine stayed silent and secretly enjoyed the very manly and shower-fresh smell that radiated from Sam. Mmh. How long has it been since Blaine last had sex? Way too long. Sigh.

"Now, do you know how to sell stuff? I tell you how. It always comes down to sex and rock'n roll. Yes, even when comics are involved. I suggest you get a life-sized statue of Superman, you know, with the really tight pants and put it up in the window. He will make people stop and maybe lure in some customers."

Blaine nodded. Sounded logical and true. Wow, Sam had such great ideas.

"Have you made a decision about that kid?" Sam nodded to Cody.

"It's been ten minutes since you asked me."

"So?"

"Not yet." Blaine massaged his temples. Too many changes in one day weren't _good_.

"Then I will make that decision for you. You –"

"What? No", Blaine interrupted the blond. "It's my store and my decisions. He will stay and I will keep paying him with comic books. Now, I think we have done enough for today. It's almost closing hour."

Luckily. Blaine told Cody he could take off and started to count the money in the register. It wasn't much so it was done quickly. He brought the money to the safe in the back. When he came to the front again he called Cooper and then they went to the bar his brother had gone. Blaine had in no way expected to be going out this afternoon. If he had he would have brought more gel. But they probably wouldn't stay very long.

* * *

Headache, ouch. Had something happened or… Blaine reached for his head, discovered that his curls were out (well they normally were in the morning) and also that nobody had shot a hole into his brain. Still, the pain remained.

After blinking a few times Blaine could see his environment. Wait. This wasn't his bedroom. The sheets he was lying under were silky, so not his, too. Before Blaine knew what was happening someone moved beside him and then Sam sat up. His hair was messy and he wasn't wearing anything. Whoa. Blaine just stared at him until the blonde's eyes fell on him.

"Hey there", Sam smirked. Yeah, it all came back to Blaine now. The bar with the beers. Flirting had started. Cooper hadn't realised what was going on but Blaine had. He had flirted back, secretly wondering what was happening. Cooper had drunken so much they had to carry him to his hotel room and then they had been alone. And Sam had asked if he wanted to come in.

Obviously, Blaine had said yes.

"Is this real?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it is real." Sam rolled to Blaine and pressed his hot lips against Blaine's. Okay, okay, wow. This was good. Blaine laid his hand in Sam's neck to keep him where he was.

"You wanna do it again?" Sam breathed out and moved closer, letting their bodies touch. That was okay, too. Blaine didn't really know this guy but they had done it the night before already. His hands were pure heaven.

"Yes, oh God, yes." Blaine pulled Sam closer so he came to lie on him, his legs all around the other man. They were both hard already and who could blame them. Blaine had probably awoken like that. Plus he hadn't done it in ages so he was perfectly fine with opening his legs for Sam.

While they were kissing their hands were all over each other. Now Sam reached out for the bedside table and slightly leaned there. Blaine didn't mind, he just occupied with the blonde's pale body. When he was back he grinningly held up a condom and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Uh, you just can't wait, can you?" Blaine said.

"Do you _want_ me to wait?"

"No, absolutely not. Go on." Blaine rubbed his lower body against Sam and made the other man moan with pleasure. Sam put on the condom and in the next moment glided carefully into Blaine. Gosh, it was the best feeling ever. Blaine tried to relax as good as possible to give Sam more room and then they started moving. Back and forth, in and out. Blaine laid his head back and groaned.

"Faster, Sam. Oh my God."

Sam didn't really say much except loud inarticulate groans. They fastened their speed, in and out. Oh God, Sam was good, really good and he felt _fantastic_ in Blaine. More, he needed more.

"Harder, Sam. Fuck… I love you."

"Mhngph."

Sam smelled so good. His thrusts were perfect, his skin was soft, his lips were wet. Everything in Blaine stood on fire and his brain was close to exploding. Not only his brain, though.

"Saaam. Sam, oh Sam."

Mentioned man bit into Blaine's earlobe. The mattress shook on the bedstead and the sheets fell down. While his insides were being massaged in the best of all ways Blaine grasped the other man's ass and tried to help him push in. It worked, it really did, Sam hit a spot so deep in Blaine he probably poked a hole into his stomach. Who cared, it made Blaine scream.

"Yes… I'm so close Sam… I love you, I love you so much."

"Phggmm."

The stars were hitting it off. Or something like that. Blaine's body cramped with pleasure, he bored his fingers into Sam's back and groaned against blond hair while he felt hot liquid running over his skin and soaking the mattress under him. Sam thrust and thrust and thrust and it seemed to never end. Even when Blaine calmed down the pushes felt nice and then he felt Sam's body tensing, a few fast thrusts followed and Sam gave a long drawn-out whimper that sounded like a dog. Blaine didn't know how a noise like that could be sexy but it was. He held the other man and then all of a sudden Sam stopped moving. Well, except his heavy breathing.

Blaine's brain was buzzing. He closed his eyes and, wow, that had been… wow.

"Ugh." Sam glided out and rolled onto the mattress where he buried his face in the pillow for a few seconds before he turned his head to Blaine. Their eyes met in a lazy after-sex gaze and mysteriously it made Blaine even dizzier than the sex had.

"Are you superman?" Blaine asked after five minutes or so out of nowhere. Sam snorted.

"If I was we'd still be on it."

"Well, we can always do it again." Blaine waggled his eyebrows. He didn't even wonder where he took the self-confidence from because a) this was propably a dream and b) he just had had the best sex of his life so of course he would ask for more no matter how modest he was under other circumstances.

"You bet we will."

Blaine was busy with the biggest grin ever when he suddenly remembered. His hair! His hair was out of control! Sam had seen him without gel!

Blaine quickly grabbed a pillow and put it on his head.

"Uhm, do you have hair gel in your bathroom?"

"Pht."

"Does that mean yes?"

"No." Sam rolled around and slothfully fiddled the condom off his soft dick. Blaine stared for a few moments at it. He would call it Mr Lover-Lover or something like that from now on because… wow. Maybe Sam already had a nickname for it?

Blaine opened his mouth to ask when a bang came from the door.

"Evans! Stop dawdling around, we have to meet my brother in a few."

"Yeah, yeah", Sam called back. "I'm with you in five."

"Oh God. Cooper. Cooper can never know, I mean, he is ready to kill Jesse and we weren't even together", Blaine said.

"Yeah, I'm all for not telling him since it wouldn't do our business any good if he knew I fucked his brother. Twice."

"Mh." Blaine bit his lip. The pillow on his head started to glide down so he quickly held on to it. "Okay, how do I sneak out? Can you borrow me a hat?"

"I have no headpieces", Sam said while he got up. How could his name be 'Sam' when he in fact was a Greek God? His body proved it. His real name was probably Adonis.

"Excuse me? Did you say you have no hats?"

"Yes. I suggest you get dressed and leave before Cooper shows up again."

"Mh, yeah." Blaine stood up and suddenly was very aware that he was naked. Apart from the pillow on his head. Still he didn't hold it on front of his junk; his hair was way more embarrassing for anyone to see.

And now panic kicked in. Blaine glanced around without seeing anything, without even looking for anything. What? No hats? No hats, the fuck?

"Are you alright, man?" Sam had put on boxers and now pulled a shirt over his head. Blaine stared at him. What should he say, well, how on holy fucking earth should he go outside without gel in his hair? WITHOUT GEL!?

"Hey, hey, hey." Sam hurried to him and put his hand on Blaine's arms, softly shaking him. "Breathe. Cooper will not see you, I promise!"

Blaine's hand gave up its service. It just fell down, stupid hand, and with it the pillow. The pillow hit the ground while his hand stayed attached to his body. Blaine didn't see it but he _felt_ how his curls sprung out and stood up like three feet from his head and where probably moving like the snakes of Medusa. What would make him the Greek creature in the room.

Sam lifted his hand as if to…

Blaine grabbed Sam's wrist.

"You can't touch the hair."

"It looks so soft."

"_Never. Touch. The. Hair._"

"I already buried my nose in it and also took some curls into my mouth." Sam smacked as if the memory turned him on.

Blaine's breathing fastened again and his fists clenched. "I said…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sam pulled a face and took his hand back. "Now get dressed, okay?"

He slapped Blaine's full on naked ass and went away. Blaine decided it really was a good idea to put on some clothes so he did exactly that. Then he called room service.

"Yes, hello, I'd like a big bottle of hair gel to room…" Blaine held a hand in front of the speaker and turned around. "What room are we in?"

"Fifty-two", Sam shouted from the bathroom.

"Fifty-two. I don't even care about the brand just _hurry_." Blaine listened to the woman and frowned. "What do you mean, you don't have hair gel?"

What a crappy hotel! Unbelievable!

Blaine threw the speaker on the phone and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're still here?" Sam came out of the bathroom while rubbing his hands. Blaine jumped up and stormed into said room. Sam had probably lied. Everybody had hair gel in their repertoire, everybody!

"Uhm…" Sam stood in the door and watched Blaine pulling out all drawers. Then the solution came to Blaine. He pointed at Sam.

"You! Go to Cooper and ask him for hair gel. He has something with him, he's an Anderson, thus a responsible person!"

"Uh… Will you go away afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done!"

"I would but _you're still here!_"

Sam rolled his eyes and hurried away. Blaine paced the room in the two hours he was gone. Or minutes, whatever. Then he heard Sam's very loud voice outside of the door.

"No, no, you don't need to come inside", he said. Blaine quickly hid in the bathroom, left the door ajar and listened to the noises of people coming into the room.

"I just need to style my hair and then I'm ready to go", Sam said.

"Since when do you even _do_ that? Oh my God, it's my brother, isn't it?" Cooper said. Blaine's heart stopped and he held a hand to his mouth.

"You like my brother! My brother, the innocent good hearted boy who could never harm a person and who, by the way, is still virgin and also by the way just has been left from his long-term boyfriend! Don't you dare ask him out", Cooper said. "He's not ready."

"Uh, okay", Sam said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I swear."

Blaine pressed his lips together. Sam could really hurry up a bit to bring him the hair gel.

"Also you are working for him so that would be very unprofessional!" Cooper said.

"Whatever." Sam's voice was closer now. In the next moment the door opened and Blaine stepped back a bit. Sam came in, locked the door and glared angrily at Blaine.

"He is so going to kill me. And why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Sam whispered.

"Did I behave like a virgin?" Blaine took the hair gel out of Sam's hand – nothing else mattered – and went to the mirror. Gel, gel, gel! Oh my God, what a sweet relief it was to feel the cold slippery stuff on his fingers. Heaven! And to feel it on his skull, aaaah. Better than sex.

"I don't know, you talked a lot", Sam said.

"And you grunted like a Neanderthal", Blaine said. "Wouldn't hurt you to articulate something nice now and then."

"Something like 'I love you'?" Sam smirked. Blaine threw a comb at him and continued to gel his hair until the can was empty. With every layer his blood-pressure calmed down more and he started to breathe again. He didn't even mind Sam leaning against the door with crossed arms and watching him. Blaine also smoothed his bowtie. Weird that Sam liked him. Blaine's clothes were still… his normal clothes. He looked like the total dork. Now with gel in his hair it was better (although Blaine never really dared to look when there was no gel in his hair) but still…

He turned around and squared his shoulders.

"I'm ready."

"For another round?" Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"You pig! My brother is out there."

Sam shrugged. He turned to the door and was about to open it when Blaine called him back.

"Wait! Cooper will wonder why you haven't done anything with your hair!"

"I just tell him I changed my mind about seducing you."

"No, no, no." Blaine grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled him to the mirror. He scratched out the last rest of gel in the can and applied it to Sam's hair. Wow, his hair was soft. With a bit more gel Blaine could even make it look _really good_. But there was no more.

Now Sam put his hands on Blaine's waist. Oh yeah, they still were close. And it was nice and… heart-warming. Sam's green eyes were so pretty.

"Hey, Evans? Did you have someone over for the night?" Cooper called from outside. Blaine jerked up and put a hand to his heart. Then he realised his fingers were still gel-y and he washed his hands.

"Uh… why?" Sam called back. Then he said quietly: "I'm going to lock the door when I leave the room but you can easily unlock it from the inside."

"Well, the sheets are on the floor and a used condom is lying in the middle of the bed", Cooper called.

Sam rolled his eyes and slipped out of the bathroom.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Blaine laid his ear against the door and waited until their footsteps went away and the door got closed. He waited a few more minutes before he snuck out of the bathroom and went on his tiptoes to the door. He slowly approached the doorknob and –

"AH!"

"Oh my God!"

Blaine didn't know who was frightened more, he or the maid that just had opened the door.

"It's okay", Blaine said. "Just… wrong room." He smiled and quickly got out, disregarding her distrustful look.

* * *

Blaine whistled while he opened the door to the store. Cody had sat in front of it and gave him a weird (reproachful?) look for being late but what could Blaine do? He had had to go home to shower, put on fresh clothes and use his own _good_ hair gel that Cooper wouldn't recognise as his own. Sam had texted that he'd distract Cooper with coffee and breakfast so everything was good. Blaine had no memory of giving Sam his number but since Sam's number was in his phone, too, it must have happened mutually. Probably before the sex had happened. Or after? Certainly not during it. That would have been quite funny, though. Sam would have grunted every digit and Blaine would have added 'I love you'.

When Sam and Cooper came into the store Blaine tried very hard to look like a normal sexless comic book owner. Yeah, he should stop thinking about it anyway. Well yes, Sam had hinted they could do it again but how long would he actually be in town? If he would depart tomorrow already then it probably wouldn't happen again.

"Blainey!" Copper called. Oh gosh, did he have to talk that loud? Blaine's headache was back. Wasn't Cooper supposed to be hung-over, too?

"Did you make it home okay last night, yeah?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Do you remember anything?" Blaine asked. Just to make sure.

Cooper nodded. "I remember _everything_."

Sam behind him shook his head.

"Well, uh, cool", Blaine said while his eyes mysteriously couldn't leave Sam. But they had to. He forced himself to look at the counter in front of him.

"So! What's our mission today?" Cooper asked. "Did you two develop a plan of action yesterday?"

"Mmmmh", Blaine said. They had developed some actions, that much was sure.

"As a matter of fact we did", Sam said. "I came up with the idea to order a life-sized figure of Superman to lure in customers. And well, we gotta do something about the air and the crack house look, too."

Right, talking business now. Blaine could do that.

He spend one hour searching the web for a cheap air conditioning machine while Cooper painted the door and Sam did some resorting of the comic books with Cody's help. Sam actually called it 'training the doomed intern' even when Cody could hear it. When Blaine had ordered something from eBay and went to them Cody gave him another weird (yeah probably reproachful) look.

"Hey, it's only for your best", Blaine said.

"I could quit every moment", Cody said. Blaine patted his shoulder.

"You need the money."

"You don't even pay me."

"Oh. Huh."

Cody glared at him and slurped away.

"Hey! You, don't run away!" Sam said.

"Oh, give him a break", Blaine said.

Sam looked at him and smirked. He threw a glance to Cooper and then quietly said: "Why, do you want to be alone with me?"

Heat shot up in Blaine and he remembered very vividly what had happened this morning. He actually still felt Sam... down there. And, oh wonder, he dared to flirt back.

"Takes one to know one."

"Do you have a back room?"

Blaine tore his eyes open. "You can't be serious."

Sam shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to…"

Blaine glanced at Cooper. He had earplugs in his head and was loudly singing to some pop song. Cody was reading in his corner again. If they were quiet (and Blaine could totally be) no one would hear them.

"Meet me in a minute", Blaine said. He quickly went to the bathroom and checked his hair state. Looked okay, not crumbly. He applied some deodorant spray in lack of cologne and then looked around the back room for a place to… make love. A shabby couch was here but it had probably bugs or something underneath the cushions. Blaine had a mutual agreement with them: he didn't look and they didn't bite him. There was a chair… ah no. Wait, yes, the table looked clean enough!

"_Here I am, once again_… What, you're still dressed?" Sam slipped in and closed the door behind him.

"We are crazy, we are so crazy", Blaine said. Sam came to him and let his hands glide on his ass. Blaine joined their mouths with a sigh. He was so hungry for it because he hadn't done it for such a long time but what was Sam's excuse? Was he always like that? With everyone? Maybe Blaine should've asked before resigning to him. But too late now.

They only pushed their trousers down, no time for more undressing. Sam didn't like the table but he very much liked the door and Blaine was okay with it. He let himself he lifted (wow Sam was really strong!) and fucked against the door. As in the morning it was just heavenly. Sam smelled awesome although he hadn't had time for a shower. Blaine buried his nose in his hair, cramped his fingers in his shoulders and moved with him. Okay, the door made some treacherous noises but Cooper was listening to music anyhow. But who cared. Sam was so great, just so… great. And so deep in Blaine again.

"Fuck, Sam, yes. Yes!"

Sam's chin was scratchy and Blaine loved it. He kissed it, his lush lips, he kissed everything he could reach while he was busy dealing with Sam's hardness and the hot waves rolling through his own body. It drove him crazy but it was so, so _good_.

"Give me more, Sam, yes! You're so good, you're perfect… oh God, I –"

Blaine's mouth was sealed with Sam's. The blond groaned, mumbled something like "shutup" and adjusted his grip on Blaine's behind all while never stopping thrusting into him. How he did it, no idea, but Blaine was close again. So close so… oh wow, Sam was just the best. Blaine couldn't tell him because they were still kissing, but his moaning got louder and louder until his whole body fell apart. Luckily into Sam's hands, oh yeah, and the blond came too, Blaine could tell from his whimpering sounds.

Then Sam glided out and let Blaine's feet down. For a few seconds they were leaning against each other, catching their breaths. Blaine would've liked to cuddle a bit more but soon Sam wiped over his abs, pulled up his jeans and closed his trousers.

"The bathroom is the door in the hall, right?" he panted. Blaine nodded. He needed a Kleenex. Of course there wasn't any around. So Blaine pulled up his trousers and hurried to the bathroom.

"Sam, let me in, quick!"

He was let in. Sam locked the door again and they cleaned themselves in silence (and Blaine applied a layer of hair gel). When they were ready to go out Sam put his hand on the doorknob and turned to Blaine.

"We, uh, checked the… the…"

Blaine couldn't think of any excuse about what they had done back here. He shrugged.

"Maybe Cooper didn't even realise we were gone?"

He hadn't. When they came outside he was still busy at the door. Cody though frowned at them. Like really, really hard and mistrustful (certainly not reproachful now).

"Fuck, you were too loud!" Sam whispered. "Why do you have to talk so much, anyway?"

"Oh, you don't like me telling you how great you are?"

Sam thought about it, then he shrugged. "Yeah okay, it turns me on. You can keep doing it."

"How gracious", Blaine snorted. He went to check his mails because that was important. People ordered comics online sometimes. He didn't even know why since he never announced he would sell online but whatever.

"Hey, nice, nice intern." Sam waved Cody to him. "You have learned so much today, do you want a reward? I can give you real money."

"You want to bribe me?" Cody asked.

"Bribe you, bribe you? What for? You didn't hear anything, right?" Sam got out his wallet and gave Cody a ten dollar bill. Since it was the first money he received in this store his eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Okay, I heard nothing."

"Good boy."

Blaine rolled his eyes while he focused on the screen. His heart was still beating like crazy. Wow, that had been… crazy, yes, but good crazy. He wanted to grin and sing and dance but instead had to keep still. He wanted to kiss Sam all the time. During the afternoon their eyes met a few times and Blaine could only release his stare after very long moments. Oh, Sam. Oh wow.

"I am readyyy!" Cooper came in and swung his empty paint bucket. His face was full of spots as well as his clothes and hair but he looked happy and that was what counted. And then Blaine had the best idea ever. If they could manage the get Cooper very happy he wouldn't mind if his business partner and his brother were fucking buddies, right?

"Oh, great! Thank you so much! Do you want a sandwich now?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, I want a sandwich!" Sam said. "I had an exhausting morning as well!"

"Mh, yeah, yeah, I'll make some sandwiches for all of us then. Cody?"

Cody wanted some, too, so Blaine went to the kitchen. Luckily he still had bread and cheese here. More was not needed. They ate in the back room (except Cody who had to watch out for customers) and it really made Blaine uncomfortable. He felt as if the door was about to tell Cooper what had happened.

Well, luckily it didn't. Cooper didn't even notice the white spots on the ground that Blaine had discovered. He wanted to clean it, like, right now but Cooper would ask questions so he waited until his brother and Sam were outside again.

When Blaine was on his knees to wipe away the sperm Cody came in.

"Mr. Anderson, I need to talk to you about my wage."

"What wage?"

"Exactly."

Blaine sighed. "Look, as I told you from the beginning my business isn't going very good. You get experiences. Isn't that _great?_"

"Not really. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Blaine crumbled the Kleenex and got up. He patted Cody's back. "Now, back to work my friend! Just don't sort in the comics wrong again."

"But…"

Blaine didn't let Cody talk. He went to the bathroom, threw away the tissue, checked his hair and went back to the Sex God in his store. Sam was sitting at the computer and oh, how Blaine would have loved to put his arms around his waist and kiss his neck…

"I can tell you're drooling from your mumbling", Sam said without turning around. "What are you saying? That you love me?"

"_What?_ I'm not… drooling, yeah, okay, I was drooling but not mumbling. Certainly nothing about love, you idiot." Blaine went to Sam and playfully hit his arm. Sam only grinned. Blaine threw a worried glance to Cody in his corner and found that he was staring at them. Once again. Sigh. Sam would have to pay him more money.

For now Blaine could care less. Cooper was outside admiring the work he had done on the door. He actually stood there and talked to himself, Blaine could see it through the shop window.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to take you to a bar?"

"You can take me anywhere… and everywhere."

"I might come back to that later." Sam waggled his eyebrows.

Oh, he was as gorgeous as a Disney prince. He was perfect. Blaine might have drooled again. It only was perfect because it would end soon, he knew it. If Sam was a real thing it would be different. Right now he was the handsome knight that had come from another world and would go back there soon.

"Might I say… if I was a normal guy on the street who didn't care for comics I would come into this store just because of this perfect door!" Cooper came in while rubbing his hands together. He was happy, good. How could he stay that way?

"Hey Cooper, do you want to drink something?"

"I'm a little bit offended you never ask me if I want something", Sam said.

"Oh, shut up, you get enough out of this."

Sam smirked. When Blaine looked at his brother he realised he had made a mistake. Cooper frowned thoughtful. He never should look like that. It meant trouble.

"Drink, now?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Sure! But Blainey, you're back room is very shabby. We could take a break in a pub? Eat a little bit."

"You've just eaten… ah, but yeah, why not, why not. Cody can watch the store while we're gone."

Cody was not happy. But he should be, after all it was his job and he got money for it. Or, well, respect. He got respect for it. And _that_ was important.

* * *

The bad news was that Cooper seemed to feel responsible for Blaine's entertainment. Seriously, Blaine would have been better off without him. But could he tell him? No. So he had to sit here pretending to earnestly be interested in his story about how a dog in Nevada has exposed a huge drug deal. All while the Sex God sat next to him. It was pure torture.

The good news was that Cooper and Sam would stay for at least a week. Cooper said he wanted to experience how the store 'went from dryness to fertility'. Blaine thought it was very optimistic of him to expect that to happen within a week.

After having worked with Cooper all day long Blaine really could think of better way to spend his night. So at nine o'clock he yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm so exhausted… I will go home now", he said.

"Yeah… it's been a long day", Sam said.

"What? No, you can't leave me!" Cooper protested. Blaine sighed with frustration. Luckily Sam was clever. He leaned to Cooper.

"Actually I'm only leaving because the blonde over there has got her eyes on you. She's looking over all the time, haven't you noticed? I thought I'd give you some privacy."

"Oh?" Cooper looked around. "She is? Who, where?"

Sam pointed to the bar. Blaine couldn't make out who he meant and he didn't care, either. He was too excited all of a sudden. Sam would get them free. And they would go to Blaine's or to the hotel again. Have a relaxing and fun night. It would be so perfect.

Five minutes later he was outside and grinned at the black sky. Wow, when was the last time he had been happy like that? It must have been years. Something about Sam… not only the sex, really. His smile was cute and his eyes so adorable. If he would ask Blaine to marry him he would easily say yes.

Oh, he really had been single way too long.

Sam stepped outside and took a deep breath.

"Wow, Coop really falls for everything", he scoffed.

"Hey! That's my brother", Blaine said.

"And I love him." Sam grasped Blaine's hand as if it was nothing. They fingers entwined on the way through the night. Blaine's heart was beating so loud Sam probably heard it. But oh, so what.

"Million dollar question", Sam said. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine because Cooper isn't near?" Blaine suggested.

Now the funny thing was when they were at Blaine's and the door closed Sam wasn't immediately hanging on Blaine's lips. He looked around in curiosity.

"So that is where you live, Blaine Anderson." He took a lucky cat from the commode and inspired it. Then he took off his jacket and strolled to the living room.

"Okay, I'll fix us some drinks then", Blaine said.

After he had checked his hair and mixed two Martinis (and wow, he drank two nights in a row! He had become an alcoholic!) he went to the living room where Sam was busy looking at the photos on the mantelpiece.

"I feel like I know you already from what Cooper has told me and the pictures he has shown me", he said.

"Whatever he said is his version of the story and not the truth."

"What's your version?"

"Well… how much time do you have?" Blaine joked as he settled down on the couch. Sam sat next to him and leaned against the rest, holding his eyes.

"Actually, I have all night long."

"Really? You want to listen to stories now?" Blaine asked with disbelieve. Hadn't they come here to do fantastic, relaxing… naked things?

"Yeah. I wanna know all there is to know about you." Sam laid his arm behind Blaine and gently stroked over his cheek. A shudder went through Blaine but he couldn't give in to that now. He was too confused.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Uh…" Wow, Sam's eyes were fascinating. Blaine felt that he could drown in them. And they were glowing with life and enthusiasm. Yeah, why shouldn't Blaine tell him? Why shouldn't they get to know each other? Who knew, maybe there could be more in store for them than amazing sex. Maybe with time it would be amazing sex with love. Oh my God! A gaggle of butterflies stirred up in Blaine's tummy and let him giggle. He drank a sip from his Martini and got comfy on the couch. Yeah, it would be a long story.

One hour later he was crying in Sam's arms. Oops, okay, that hadn't gone as planned. But talking about childhood issues had that effect on him. How embarrassing. There was a Sex God on his couch and all Blaine did was crying.

He tried to pull himself together and wiped over his eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry", he said as he leaned back. Mh, coming to think of is Sam's arms should have stayed around him. Oh damn.

"No, no, hey, I asked you, right?" Sam said. "Well. If you want to I can go home…"

"Stay!" Blaine threw himself into Sam's arms again. The evening was ruined and he had embarrassed himself anyway so who cared if he was being pathetic.

"Okay, okay!" Sam patted Blaine's back. "If that's what you need."

"Yes. I need you." Blaine whined. In the next moment he tore open his eyes. "I mean, uh, I, uh…" He leaned back and pointed to Sam's glass.

"Do you want another drink?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Sam was polite enough not to address Blaine's stupid utterance but Blaine felt even more embarrassed now. He was glad when he was alone in the kitchen and could take a deep breath.

"Okay, Anderson, calm down now. Stop telling strangers you need them. Even when it's a stranger who you have told you love him during sex."

Yeah, Blaine was totally relaxed when he came back to the living room. He smiled at Sam and charged his glass with him. After they had both drunk a sip Sam said: "You know, being vulnerable isn't a bad thing."

"No?"

"No. And I'm not as big a stranger as you think."

Not that was getting uncanny. Sam knew what Blaine had thought?

"No?"

"I mean we have shared many intimate moments. Of course you turn to me in your moment of weakness."

"It wasn't really weakness… just…"

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

"But why, Sam? We don't _know_ each other."

Blaine put his glass on the table and crossed his arms.

Sam set his glass away, too, and sighed. "Okay, confession time. Oh, how I love those."

"Confession…?" Oh my God! Now the truth would come out. Sam was a creepy stalker who had been spying on Blaine for months. He probably even had asked Cody for information. He had made Jesse meet Bianca and sent them to Hawaii!

"I… Look." Sam drove over his mouth. "Cooper showed me pictures of his family. I thought you were very fascinating and attractive. I asked him a bit about you and, well, you know Cooper, he likes to talk. Over time whenever he mentioned you I got really tingly like… like I knew I needed to meet you. What I didn't expect was that we would end up in bed on the first day of knowing each other."

"Huh." Blaine frowned. This either was creepy or romantic… well, if you have the option always go with romantic.

"How romantic."

"You think so? I felt a bit like a creep." Sam scratched his neck and glanced at Blaine. "You're okay with it?"

Blaine stared at Sam. Did Sam love him? What else had he just said, right? But Blaine didn't want to ask or even bring up the word 'love'. This was the second day of knowing each other. Who the hell thought he was attractive, anyway? Sam could have whoever he wanted!

Blaine cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Oh, good!" Sam sighed and took his glass again. "Seriously, I thought I was going crazy. Like a stalker."

Now that Blaine thought about it, it really was weird. Maybe he should have thrown Sam out long ago? Damn it, was there a criminal sitting on his couch right now?

There was only one way to find out.

"So, tell me about you now", Blaine said.

* * *

Blaine yawned and stretched his arms. Mh, he had slept really well and his body felt relaxed like it hadn't in years. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. Sam was calmly sleeping on the other side of the bed, no surprise here. The surprise was that they were both dressed in shirts and boxers and didn't seem to have had sex the night before.

Oh yeah, it was coming back to Blaine now. They had talked for hours. Actually he had only realised how much time had passed when the sun had started to rise.

Blaine turned around and glanced at the clock.

Damn! It was twelve! His store was supposed to be open since two hours already! Why hadn't the alarm gone off?

Blaine jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth with one hand while he put gel into his hair with the other one, everything in one minute. Then he jumped into his clothes.

"What's the hurry?" a weak voice asked him.

"Twelve o'clock. Need to go", Blaine said. "You can take your time and just pull the door closed when you go."

And with that, Blaine rushed off.

* * *

Today wasn't his day. Cooper had sat in front of the store and asked too much questions as to why Blaine was late. Since Blaine had never been late in his whole life he totally saw why Cooper would be confused but neither had he time to explain it nor did he want to. Cody was there, too, but was playing with his Nintendo or whatever it was called.

Now Blaine had calmed down, answered a few mails and told Cody to clean the backroom (since he yesterday had discovered it wasn't clean enough to be naked there). The strange thing was, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Not just by the by but really sincerely and so he knocked over glasses, didn't listen to Cooper and stared out of the window all the time. Only when the bell over the door rang out and a blond Adonis entered the store did Blaine's attention came back to reality.

"I brought coffee!" Sam said full of enthusiasm.

"Young man! You are late! This is only your third day of working for Blaine and you are fourhours late? Not acceptable!" Cooper said while he took a coffee and a muffin from Sam's hands.

"I'm very sorry. I will make it up to Blaine tonight if he wants to", Sam said with a smirk. Blaine's heart pounded even more and with a shock he realised he had been staring. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Okay", he mumbled.

"There are only three coffees and three muffins", Cody stated. Sam looked confused at the food.

"Oh. Yeah. Looks like I forgot about you."

"Wow, why am I not surprised?" Cody murmured as he returned to his chair. "I will quit this job, I swear I will."

Sam came grinning to the counter where Blaine sat.

"He won't", Sam said. "Don't be afraid."

Blaine beamed at Sam. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. It was as if Sam was the sun. Everything was light and bright when he was there, and all life resolved around him. Without him Blaine might as well hide in his bed and never come out. He didn't know how he had ever lived without Sam.

And what should he do when Sam would leave him at the end of the week?

Cooper already went on about how the store should be super clean.

"Well, you could go and help Cody", Blaine suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. The boy can do some work for a change. But there still is the bathroom and this." Cooper gestured around. "Today is cleaning day!"

He actually meant it. Of course Blaine insisted on staying behind the counter in case customers came in, and he also had some work with the books to do. Really. Unfortunately Sam got the task to clean the bathroom so Blaine couldn't watch him. And watching Cooper dashing around in the room while singing loudly was, nicely spoken, not very pleasant.

During one of the few times that Cooper was gone (because even he had to go to the bathroom once or twice) Sam came to stand behind Blaine and laid his arms around him. Blaine's lifted his eyes and his gaze fell, of course, at Cody who was reading a comic. Then he turned around on his stool and laid his forearms on Sam's shoulders.

Sam's eyes were such a sweet treat.

"Hey", Sam quietly said. "Last night was crazy, huh?"

"It was great", Blaine said. "I loved to hear all about you."

"And I loved to hear all about you. We should repeat it some time."

"So, are you guys, like, an item or what?" Cody asked.

Blaine jerked around. "Mind your own business!"

"Sure. For, let's say, twenty dollars."

Blaine shot him a furious look. Then he turned to Sam.

"Give him money."

"I'm not rich, you know", Sam said but he took out his wallet. Just when he gave a bill to Cody Cooper came into the room again. He frowned at Sam.

"What are you doing? Blaine is paying the boy."

"Not really", Blaine mumbled while he went back to work on his computer.

"I care for the youth of today", Sam said. "Poor boy needs to be able to buy new shoes."

"Shoes?" Cooper looked at Cody's trainers. "Oh, I see your point."

Cody rolled his eyes but put the bill away and read on.

* * *

This night they didn't go out because Blaine could convince Cooper that it was too exhausting to do it every night.

"Clever, very clever", Sam said as they were entering Blaine's apartment. "This way we don't even need to find an excuse to get rid of him."

"Yes, and we have the whole evening to ourselves", Blaine said. He wondered whether this was a date. Until now it had been only an affair, only sex, but they had talked so much yesterday and Blaine really felt connected to Sam and adored him and needed him around so maybe… maybe it could turn into something more?

"Do you like movies?" he asked.

"I love movies! And Chinese take-outs", Sam said.

Blaine grinned. "Well, it's decided then."

They watched 'Percy Jackson' while eating the ordered food, and when the meal was over Blaine cuddled up to Sam and vanished in his big, strong arms. Blaine didn't get half of the movie since it was very distracting to be that close to Sam, in a good way, in a heavenly way.

When the credits rolled over the screen he inhaled deeply and looked up to Sam. The other man looked back and before Blaine knew it they were kissing. It was soft and caressing, without intend to let it lead to more. It was… romantic. After a time Blaine started smiling and just couldn't stop it.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"I like this", Blaine said. "Us."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"I mean, it has changed. Yesterday night did something to us."

Sam thoughtfully looked at Blaine. Then he took his hand and held it.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Blaine gulped down all the thousand butterflies in his tummy. He nodded before he could think about anything and only after a few moments his brain started to work again.

"Wait! What about Cooper? If this is to turn into something serious we can't… or shouldn't hide it anymore", Blaine said. "He's your best friend and my brother. He deserves to know."

Sam chuckled. "Should I ask him for your hand?"

"Do you think he would say yes?" Blaine answered seriously.

"Tell you what." Sam prodded his nose against Blaine's and spoke with a gentle voice. "I don't care. If he'd say no I'd grab you, take you away somewhere nice and date you there. And kiss you. And do things to you."

"Oh", Blaine breathed. Sam's hand wandered down his side and caressed his waist. It got hot in the room. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch, letting his own hands wander over Sam's great body.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Shit", Blaine uttered.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No, but…"

"Then ignore it." Sam nibbled on Blaine's neck and he was close to agreeing.

"Sam, it's… it's probably my brother. We left him alone, he's bored…"

"Ugh." Sam groaned and let his head hang. "Can we never get rid of him?"

"Maybe that's actually a good opportunity to tell him about us. Wait." Blaine had wanted to get up but a thought stopped him. He ignored the doorbell ringing again (Cooper wouldn't go anywhere) and looked at Sam.

"I… uhm… what exactly is 'us', uhm…"

"Since you agreed to go on a date with me I'd say we're dating?"

"Okay." Blaine smiled for a few moments at Sam, expressing his joy. At least until the doorbell rang a few times.

"Geez, Cooper!" Blaine jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Blainey, you won't believe it", Cooper said already in the hallway when he came up the stairs. "I called Marcy, I called Bethany, I called Katy. They all didn't even pick up! What happened to 'I love you forever and ever?'"

"Uh, maybe your absence of a few years?" Blaine suggested. "And by the way, what about calling before coming over?"

"Why? You got someone here?" Cooper waggled his eyebrows and entered the apartment. Blaine closed the door and turned around. With crossed arms and lifted eyebrows he watched Cooper sneaking inside his bedroom and pulling a disappointed face.

"No one here, Blainey! Why do you even make such a fuzz?"

"I could have someone over without immediately sleeping with them, couldn't I?" Blaine said, only blushing very slightly at the thought what he had done with Sam and what he had been about to do with him again.

"Oh, I forgot, you're such a good boy." Cooper rushed into the kitchen. Blaine sighed and went to the living room. Well, at least Cooper was prepared now for hearing the news.

"All I hear is Cooper screaming around", Sam said. "What's he up to?"

"If I only ever knew that", Blaine said, sitting down in the armchair. He carefully felt over his head. "Is my hair still good?"

"Your hair is as sexy as the rest of your smoking bod."

Now it even got hotter in the room and Blaine was sure he blushed. He still couldn't believe someone like Sam would be attracted to him.

"Excuse me?" Cooper stood in the door, hands on his waist. "How about a little respect when talking to my little, virginal brother?"

"Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"Stop what? Stop protecting you?"

"I'm a grown man, I don't need your protection!"

"Why is he even here? The only thing you two have in common is me", Cooper said. He entered the room and immediately went to the bar.

Blaine exchanged a look with Sam but somehow they both remained quiet. They should say it, though. Just get it over with.

Cooper had found a Vodka bottle and drank it pure. Eventually he sat down next to Sam and told him his ex-girlfriends that had rejected him. And Blaine gave in. Well, let the evening be another one of Cooper's parties. He went to the kitchen and got out chips, crackers and also fruits, that he then brought to the living room. He sent Sam an apologizing look and sat down in the armchair to listen to Cooper's stories.

* * *

If you thought rationally about it, it was crazy. He knew Sam since Monday. Tuesday morning they had woken up together, Tuesday night they had talked a lot and on Wednesday they had decided to start dating. Things went incredible fast… was Blaine making a mistake? Only because he was lonely and desperately needed it didn't mean he should take the first chance of a beautiful, hot stranger walking right into his life and turning it around completely and… what had been the question again?

On Thursday the ordered paper figure came and Sam got off on putting it together. It was really cute. Blaine couldn't stop grinning but he tried to not stare at Sam too much.

"Good news, Blainey!" Cooper said at the end of the day while rubbing his hands. "The work is almost done! Tomorrow is Friday and after that you'll have to try on your own again. By the way, how will you pay me, by check?"

"Uh… you're my brother", Blaine said. Why else would he call Coop if not for favours? If he had ever intended to pay someone he could have called a real advertising company.

"Yes, and that is why I give you a ten per cent discount! Yay!"

Blaine scratched his head briefly before he remembered that this wasn't good for the gel.

"Wait, just… I need to go to the bathroom", he said and went away. Cooper could wait. Blaine locked the door and reached for one of his gel bottles. While he was busy applying the gel someone knocked at the door.

"Later, Cooper!" Blaine said.

"No! It's your secret lover!"

"Cody?"

"Haha!"

Blaine grinned and opened the door. Sam hurried in and Blaine locked the door again.

"So, uhm… you're departing tomorrow?" Blaine said while he continued his hair care.

"Whoever said that? I got my hotel room until Sunday."

"Well, but then you're going. Far away."

"Oh, don't worry about that. If we get really serious I can always give notice to Cooper and look for a job here. I'm flexible", Sam said, sitting on the closed toilet and inspecting his nails.

"You can't do that to Coop! He's your best friend!" Blaine said terrified. Because who would Cooper blame? Yes, that was right, Blaine.

"We are friends, alright, but it's not like he doesn't bail on me all the time for girls. He'd understand."

"Not if it's me!"

"Okay, then I go back to L.A. and never come here again." Sam shrugged.

Blaine turned around to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it's that easy for you, is it?"

Sam got up, came to Blaine and pulled him close. His nose grazed over Blaine's cheek.

"Of course not, babe. But I do whatever you want me to."

Blaine shook his head and freed himself from the embrace. He crossed his arms.

"Just... why? You don't even know me and... and I don't know you and... Why?"

Sam sighed and sat down again. He drove his hands over his face and shrugged.

"Can you explain feelings?"

Blaine wrung his hands. He turned to the mirror, checked his hair and then left the bathroom. In the sales room he went to the computer and totally blocked out Cooper babbling in the background. What was he doing with Sam? They knew each other for _four days!_

"Mr Anderson... can I go earlier today?" Cody asked.

Blaine looked up. "Huh? Why?"

"Private reasons."

"As in?"

"As in I won't tell you."

"Oh, whatever! Go." Blaine waved him away.

"Uh.. also, I'd need some money..."

"I'm not your mother!" Blaine protested.

"Here." Sam appeared and pushed a twenty dollar bill over the counter. Cody took it, sent them a glaring look and left the shop.

Blaine turned to Sam. "We can't always give him -"

"Blaine, Blaine? Look who I caught as he wanted to steal himself away!"

Cooper stood there with Cody's ear between his fingers while Cody was busy giving away the angriest glares ever.

"No, no, no, let him go!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you need to be stricter with your staff", Cooper said reproachfully.

"They are doing it!" Cody said.

"You, young man, need to apologize!" Cooper let Cody's ear go but grasped his arm.

Blaine silently prayed for Cody to let it go, let it go, please. He didn't even dare to look at Sam, who stood way too close to him by the way.

"They are having sex!"

"Oh my God, the youth of today!" Cooper said. "Who taught you to speak like that?"

Blaine quickly and inconspicuously shook his head.

"Your brother and your partner, man! They are humping each other like rabbits and paid me to not tell you!"

Finally Cooper started to listen. First he frowned, he blinked and he looked from Blaine to Sam.

"Wha..."

Sam sighed and briefly turned away, then back. "Look, Cooper..."

Cody stole himself away while Blaine constantly bit his lip. And then Cooper started to laugh. He hit the counter a few times and shook his head.

"The youth of today! That was really good! He deserves this escape, man."

Blaine pulled a face and exchanged a look with Sam. He nodded.

"Uhm, Cooper?"

"Genius! My virginal brother and my closest companion! When's the wedding?"

"So you approve?" Blaine said.

Cooper snorted with laughter. "Only if I'm the best man."

Blaine sighed and drove a hand over his head. "Jesus, now marriage talk?"

Just like that Sam laughed, too. He leaned against the counter and joined in with Cooper.

"Okay. Alright. Call me when you calmed down", Blaine said. "Marriage. Right."

He mumbled and shook his head. His heart jumped when Sam suddenly laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course Cooper will be our best man. After all he made us meet", he said. Blaine pushed the arm away.

"This is not helping", he hissed. Now the moment to confess was gone. Who knew if Cooper would ever take them serious after this oh so funny joke.

Cooper knocked on the counter. "Well, okay, enough laughed now. Let's get back to work."

And they did.

* * *

Suddenly it was Friday. Blaine still didn't know what this thing with Sam was or how to tell Cooper. He knew though that customers had started to walk in and look around and mostly they were even buying something. Maybe asking for Cooper's (and Sam's) help had actually been a good idea!

"Tonight we will celebrate!" Cooper said after a customer who had bought three books had left.

"Okay. And Sam and I need to tell you something."

"Oh, but Blaine, I already know about the wedding."

Blaine sighed. "Right."

He watched Sam going through the comic books one last time. Blaine didn't know why but the thought of letting him go tightened his chest pretty bad. He didn't want that; he wanted Sam around for many more days. And it seemed to be the other way around, too. Just why? Sam could have everyone! Why would he choose Blaine?

Later in the evening they were, as threatened, celebrating their week together. Cooper had insisted on going to a bar and Blaine had managed to convince his brother that they needed to go to a gay bar. Cooper had agreed with the condition that they'd go to a 'straight bar' afterwards so he wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

Right now, Cooper was busy checking guys out.

"Look at him, such a bad dancer. And him, too much gel in his hair."

"Hey! There is no such thing as too much gel", Blaine said.

"Blainey, go and get him. He's your soul mate", Cooper laughed.

"Uh-uh, Blainey will not go and get him", Sam said as he laid an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Aww, someone's jealous", Blaine grinned. He figured flirting with Sam was a good way to let Cooper know what was going on.

"And possessive!" Cooper said, shaking his head. "I didn't take you for the type, Sammy."

"Well, under certain circumstances I can be."

"And which circumstances would that be?" Cooper asked while sipping on his drink.

"What do you think? When I'm in love of course." Sam shrugged.

Blaine stared at him with his mouth open in awe. What? How... what?

Cooper laughed and hit Sam's shoulder.

"You sly dog!"

But Sam just looked at Blaine, who couldn't look away.

"Do you... Are you..."

"Yes and yes", Sam whispered.

"But..."

Sam cleared his throat and leaned closer so only Blaine could hear him.

"I told you I felt attracted to you before we met and when we met I... everything just clicked into place."

Blaine swallowed but his throat stayed dry and his heart was pounding heavily. Sam's eyes were the most beautiful things to look at and he somehow knew what Sam was talking about. It was right, whatever it was between them. Out of a kneejerk reaction he shot forward and pressed his mouth against Sam's lips. He had his eyes closed but he felt Sam smiling and when he pulled back, Blaine returned the smile.

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay", Blaine said, knowing he agreed to continue 'them', to let Sam into his life for an unspecific amount of time.

Eventually he looked at Cooper who stared at them.

"Coop, the thing Sam and I need to talk to you about..."

Blaine took Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers, laying their hands on the table and bravely holding Cooper's unbelieving look.

"What? You two know each other for five days", Cooper stated.

"Sometimes that is enough", Sam said.

"No, it's never enough", Cooper said. "Nonsense!"

"Well, I just wanted you to know not approve", Blaine said. "Although I would be glad if you would approve, of course."

"You're just messing with me, oh, you two!" Cooper grinned.

"Coop. We're serious." Blaine looked earnestly at his brother whose grin fell off his face.

"No."

"Take your time, bro", Sam said. "Until then we go dancing."

He dragged Blaine from their table to the dance floor. Blaine wasn't really comfortable leaving Cooper alone but he knew he had to process everything. When they were dancing Sam said: "But this is not our first official date, right?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, this is our 'let's-tell-Cooper-date'."

"Do you think he'll come around?"

"He has to and he will", Blaine nodded. "And anyway, it's my life and my decision."

"And mine", Sam smiled.

"And yours." Blaine sighed contently and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. What a great night. You could say the best start to a great life. He would see how things with Sam would work out but he had a good feeling about it. And after all life was all about feelings.

**The end**


End file.
